Something so wrong, yet so right
by Yasumi
Summary: Was a one shot but has change. Loki takes his pleasure with someone knowing he should not afterward unsure how to view her when next they meet.
1. Chapter 1

What started as a one shot had no become a story. Enjoy!

WARNING: The senecio produced in this could be considered rape depending how you view it but it is not in any way violent.

–-

Loki was amused at the girls resistance against him despite being under the control of the tesseract. Her usefulness extended extensively into SHIELD's database as one of their top computer analysts that Barton had managed to seize. She seemed able to fight the effects of the tesseract on a minimal level but more so then any other under his control. He had seen her watching him when she thought he wasn't looking. And when he would look to her she would turn her head away feigning interest in something else. Her expression hard to read but he saw a hint of curiosity.

Now in Starks tower he was standing closely behind her. He would find other ways she could be useful. He held a small amount of her hair in his hand and he brought it to his nose. Her scent was pleasant. He let the hair go and slid the backs of his knuckles down her neck and over her shoulder, down her arm and he gripped her upper arms with his hands gently.

"You know what it is I want from you." He said directly into her ear his voice low and husky.

"I cannot." She said but didn't move away from him. Yet another moment of defiance but unable to do more then voice concerns.

"There is nothing wrong in pleasing your king." He continued. "No one has to know."

"I cannot. I've never done this before." He smirked against her ear and kissed just behind it.

"But you want it." He said and placed another kiss. "You crave my attention." Another kiss. "My touch. I would show you passions you've never known. When I am king you will want for nothing. You'll not be considered a whore but a noble woman." He placed more kisses down to her shoulder his hands gripping her upper arms softly. He should not be doing this but he had been wanting to feel the touch of a woman for over a year now and he could wait no longer.

"I'm afraid." She said her voice a whisper. His kisses were affecting her greatly. She was watching him in the mirror. He locked his eyes on hers there and licked her skin back to her ear and lightly licked her ear.

"I will make sure it's nothing but pleasant. If you allow me this honour of having what no man has had of you before I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure of it." He felt her body trembling as she leaned back into the soft touch of his lips on her skin. Loki was never known for being a brutal lover. Every woman to ever grace and leave his bed were always well satisfied.

Loki moved one hand down her arm and clasped her hand in his. He brought it up and kissed her knuckles and the palm of her hand from his spot behind her shoulder. He slipped that same hand across his own face and up around his neck kissing each part of her arm as it went by. He heard her sigh and he smiled. "Say yes." He said allowing his voice a pleading tone. He knew not why he wanted her to agree. She was left with little choice as it was while mostly under the Tesseracts power.

Her lips were parted and she didn't or couldn't speak. Instead she nodded taking a breath. Loki wouldn't ask twice. He ravished her neck with licks and kisses as he stepped around her to stand in front of her. He bent down and though he usually kept kissing out of the equation he decided he wanted to kiss this one.

His lips came down on hers soft yet firm. She responded kissing back unsure and unpracticed. This girl, whose name eluded him at the moment, couldn't be any more decadent. Her vast innocence touched him and he was actually honoured to be the first to enjoy her. He had not lied to her. He would show her all the pleasure he knew how. He would not skip a thing in his work with her. After tonight there would be no part of her he hadn't explored. And perhaps when he was done and she was free of the Tesseract she would find it in her to forgive his actions upon her.

She deserved such compassion and attentions with her consent for him to have her. She deserved to know at least the pleasure a man could give and not fear or pain. He deepened his kiss at his thoughts and she opened her mouth slowly, cautiously like she might do something wrong.

He darted his tongue out to touch her parted lips and then pushed forward to sink his tongue into her warm mouth and touch her own. She made a small noise but didn't pull away. He continued to kiss her as he unbuttons the top she wore.

Loki should have felt bad for this. She was after all under a spell. But he didn't. It's not like he was being rough or hard on her. As the last buttons came undone he carefully slipped his hands under the fabric and slid the top off her shoulders and down her arms to fall to the floor. He left her lips to kiss her jaw and her neck. He had requested she bring him to a room upon arrival and right now his goal was to get her on the bed and naked.

Loki inhaled her scent again. She smelled of cherries he almost chuckled considering the euphemism the mortals used to sometimes describe ones virginity he found her scent appropriate. He made note of her soft skin and slid his lips across her shoulder bringing his hand up over her now naked waist and sides. He swayed his temptation to relieve her of her pants just yet. She was shorter then him, as most women were, and he would enjoy playing with her piece by piece.

Loki's hand finished it caress upward and softly glided over her breast still cover by a bra. Bra's...something Loki was happy didn't exist in Asgard. "Remove this." He said to her keeping his tone gentle.

She reached behind her with shaky hands and unhooked the Midgardian garment. He hooked his fingers in the straps and slid it off her taking in the sight of her topless. He grazed a knuckle over her pert nipple and she shivered at the contact.

Loki unclipped his armour and removed his coat allowing both to fall to the floor without a second thought. He bent down and splayed kissed across the very top of her breasts before kneading one in his hand and then taking her rosy nipple into his mouth. She made a small cry at the contact. It was clear she was unsure how any of this would feel. Her sounds sultry yet mixed with genuine surprise. Why had she not allowed anyone this pleasure. He played with the button of her pants before releasing it and unzipping them. He pushed them off her hips to pool at her ankles which she side stepped out of. She stood now in only her yellow and white lacy under wear. A matching set to her bra it would seem.

Loki mused again, as he took in the sight of her almost completely how he wanted her, that he would be the first man to touch her, to draw pleasure from her. He was still baffled why this woman had not shared herself with anyone. He hardly knew her but despite her being human she had potential to be so much more. She was smart, strong minded...even beautiful. Loki tugged at her nipple with his teeth eliciting a cry from her. Her hands had rested on his shoulders. Her face had grown redder with each touch.

Loki drew her into his embrace her breasts pressing to his chest and he picked her up. He lay her onto the bed and removed his tunic. She watched wide eyed. Her eyes scanned his body and for a moment he was worried perhaps she would not feel pleased by his physical form. Having grown up on Asgard, a land of men who where brawny, had made it difficult for Loki in his younger years to feel comfortable shirtless. It had been a long time since he felt like his body was under scrutiny but her gaze gave him that feeling now.

She sat up a little braver then before and reached a hand out to touch the skin of his abdomen. Loki had trained like Thor and though he was not a massive body of muscle he was well defined. She traced her delicate fingers over his lightly toned muscle beneath his pale skin. Her lips were slightly parted. She paced both her hands flat and slid them up over his chest and as he bent they came to rest of his shoulders and he kissed her again.

He had one hand flat to the bed as he bent over her and the other caressing her arm. It was then he noticed her hands were playing along the waistline of his pants looking for something. He broke away from her and looked down. She was searching for a release to them it would seem. Perhaps her battle against the tesseracts will had ended, either that her curiosity was winning out. Either way he reached down to pulled the strings of his pants out from their place tucked neatly beneath the waistline.

He watched her take hold of the end and pull. When his pants loosened she glided her hands over his hips and eased his pants down. Her light intake of breath when presented with his length amused him greatly. She eyed it a moment and then looked up to him. "My dear you may explore whatever of me you wish." He said to her grinning. Her eyes fell back to his manhood and she nervously touched him with her fingers tips. It twitched at the contact making her form an oh shape with her lips.

Loki wanted so badly to have her sweet little mouth around him but if she was not able to bring herself to do so he was ok with that. After all it was him who was to show her pleasure and her womanhood would be more then enough for him to take his. He groaned when her hand gripped his length softly at first and then a little tighter. As if testing she stroked her hand up and then down the shaft with the firm grip she had decided to keep. He moaned for her, letting her know without words he enjoyed it. His sound seemed to encourage her. She stroked again and again. She spent a few moments doing this and Loki allowed himself to enjoy each untrained move. She did however seem to be unwilling to try anything else aside from her hand. When he could take no more of her teasing touches he guided her onto her back kissing her cheek and her jaw again.

He stepped out of his pants and moved to kneel before her. His hands gently grazed up her legs and latched on to the edges of her underwear. He pulled them out from under her well rounded buttocks and off her altogether. Her hands covered her inner thighs from view and he did not stop her. Instead he spread her legs with a little prompting and playfully kissed her knees, which she giggled at. She appeared to be ticklish there. He decided he liked her giggle and did it again.

He slowly, teasingly worked his way up her legs alternating between them from time to time, kissing them and teasing her skin. Her eyes were ever watchful of his movements and when he got to her thighs he kissed her hands still firmly set over her. "I promise you will not regret allowing me access here." He soothed her nuzzling her hands with his nose. Her hands twitched and slowly moved. He watched her close her eyes embarrassed to be so openly on display for him. He hungrily took in the sight with his eyes before placing a chaste kiss to her womanhood before opening her up to the pleasure he had promised.

His tongue finding her sweet spot easily, instantly making her cry out and grab hold of the sheets. He did not stop. He took a moment to wrap his hands under her legs and to cup her ass while his tongue played across he clit. He cries and pants did not wane while he worked her. "Oh shit." She yelled. "Oh god." She cried directly after her head tossing from side to side. Loki took this time to insert not one but two fingers carefully into her opening. He probed them careful not to break her yet and made a come here motion to touch the sensitive flesh inside her.

"Fuck!" Her use of the word caught him off guard but amused him nonetheless. She came hard her body shaking and her breathing coming out in gasps.

"I have not lied to you yet sweet one." He said to her climbing up her body to kiss her and let her taste her own arousal while also positioning himself for the thing he craved most. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Half calmed down from her euphoria she nodded. "You will feel pain but it's pain I cannot change no matter the situation." She gave another nod and he waited no longer. He made it swift thrusting into her untouched womanhood and groaning as her heat clenched around him. She inhaled a shape breath her arms tightly spun around his back. He gave her only a second to adjust before pulling out and gliding back in. She was more then wet and it made it easy to slide into her heat.

Her discomfort lasted for only the first few thrusts and soon she no longer held him so tightly and she was sighing with each new move. Loki rested his forehead to hers taking his time with her. Enjoying what he could while he could. Her eyes were closed but he was unable to close his. He couldn't help but watch her expressions as he moved within her heat. Her face was beautifully flushed in their copulating. Loki groaned as the heat within himself increased. He was getting close. He cursed mentally. Had he not gone so long without it he would have been able to last so much longer. He moved up off her to knell instead and took hold of her hips.

She mewled in pleasure when he sped up a little more roughly then he had been moving before. He groaned again as he neared his own end. Her hands holding his at her hips. He watched her breasts bounce each time he impacted into her. When finally he could hold back no longer he quickly pulled from her body and spilled his seed along her pubic area and abdomen. He was panting as he sat back on his feet. His head hung back and his mouth parted as he caught his breath.

When he finally looked down at her she was breathing heavily and looking at him under heavily hooded eyes. Loki got to his feet and pulled her with him. He yanked back the bed sheets and urged her under them. She followed his instruction and he joined her. He would enjoy what he could with the short time he had. His army would be ready soon but until then he would find peace in her arms. She lay on her back until he was settled next to her on his. He embraced her in his arms and allowed her to find comfort on his chest. Her hair tickled his chin and he played his fingers in it. Soon she showed signs of having fallen asleep.

Loki stared down at the top of her head and then up to the ceiling. It had been a long time since he felt this sated. It was a shame it had to happen this way. He would have liked to enjoy her company again but until he was king he would not get that opportunity. And even when he became king the tesseract would be gone and he would no longer have control over those under the control of the staff powered by the cube. She would have a mind of her own and though he promised her the life of a noble woman he had no idea if she should want it or his advances afterward.

Loki had gotten himself in over his head and he knew it. The cube was the key to keeping these people in check and he would soon lose that power. Sometimes he wondered if he was better off back in Asgard. Daylight soon split through the room and Loki eased his way out from under her. Placing a pillow beneath her head. He dressed and looked back at her before leaving the room. He should not have had her. Should not have taken pleasure of her when she had not been of her own mind. But what was done was done now. He looked at her beautiful, peaceful sleeping face and wondered how could something so wrong, feel so right.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok apparently I can't do one shots without my brain exploding with ideas...I do not promise consistent updates for this one but I can promise longer chapters and its completions. I will not leave a story unfinished!

Sidney loves fiction: apparently my naughty mind took this and ran... I was up till 8am writing this chapter after thinking about it all night at work.

Loki's dreamer: ok...I continued it. My head is about to explode now. :p

Doctor Loki love: I took your advice. Longer chapters more time in between posting. I left the girl untouched of any background in the first chap in case I did decide to continue. Apparently I caved in it being one shot fast. I blame all you wonderful people who have faith in my writing. :)

Poodle warriors: yeah I left it open big time for the reason of possibly taking it somewhere someday...I didn't expect it to he so soon but I'm crazy apparently.

White light of DEATH: thank you for the vote of confidence. You helped chapter two become reality. Hope it lives up to the expectations.

Chapter 2

Cairo Banks, also known as Cai by her friends or at least would be if she had any friends, genius hacker or a nicer way SHIELD put it a computer analysts sat at the small cafe table staring down at her hot cup of cocoa. Her marshmallows melting while the rain beat down on the tables umbrella. Her sandalled feet curved under the chair to rest on the iron rod between the the chairs feet. Though she was looking at her cocoa she was not actually studying it in any way. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

One would think she was contemplating her latest life's changes over the past six months. But no she was not thinking about her recruitment to SHIELD in exchange for keeping her out of jail for hacking SHIELD's master computer system for revenge against a jackass ex-boyfriend. She was not thinking about the moment she became a puppet to the God of mischief when he had attacked earth only three months ago nor the moment he had shown her pleasure she had never felt before in the bedroom of Tony Starks penthouse in New York. She wasn't even thinking about that awkward moment she woke up to Pepper Potts screaming 'what the hell was going on here' when she was discovered in what turned out to be Tony's Starks actual bed. She barley escaped that situation without having to explain exactly what happened there but apparently Tony Stark had cameras everywhere and his room was one of them. No explanation necessary part way in the footage he paused it with Pepper looking rather embarrassed and told her she could go. Yet none of this was what she was thinking about now.

No this girl was thinking how much she really wanted a slice of that chocolate chip cheesecake the cafe had run out of. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of these things. Or that those things didn't weight on her mind. In fact she promptly left Starks and went to the nearest place with wifi and used her custom built mini palm sized computer to hack his system and delete the video footage. She was just sick of allowing those events to overtake her mind. For the last three months until today she had thought of nothing else but her past life and what brought her to now.

She shifted her feet and placed both her hands on her cup. She was getting cold. The weather was a little drafty and her back was wet from the rain but she refused to go inside. She hated being around other people. She had hadn't always been a loner and still she was a loner. She grew up with two older brothers and an older sister. All three of them scholars in something and she was the problem child. Wasn't that always the way? She didn't try to be a problem child but her tendencies to poke her nose in where it didn't belong in the World Wide Web caused her problems early. She had lots of friends in school. Everyone thought she was a hoot when at the age of eight she hacked into the schools PA system and turned it on so everyone could listen to the office employees talking about just about everything.

She got many detentions for her intricate games involving anything technological, mostly computers. When she became legal age she was humiliated when she was escorted out of the school by two policemen who had tracked her down to the school after she hacked a banks database to screw with a rich senior who had tried to take advantage of her at a party. It was her first arrest but not her last. She had a temper and her type of revenge was best served at home through the computer while eating cookie dough ice cream. By her last year of school no one spoke to her. They didn't want to be associated with her. She'd gone to college to study computer programming and dropped out after she landed in jail to serve time for attempting to attain access to the NASA satellite. By 20 she had been in and out of jail often. She'd been released as the charges became increasingly hard to prove as she got better at wiping away her electronical footprints.

She tried her best to stay out of trouble until she met and dated a guy who worked for SHIELD. Like the rest of the men she had met he turned out to be a complete asshole, lying to her constantly, sneaking around behind her back, dating her and another girl at the same time. She thought she had it all planned out so well. She hacked into SHIELD in an attempt to get him fired unaware of what or who SHIELD really was. When she began to get snoopy in some private folders she soon found her apartment surrounded by agents and was brought in, meeting for the first time Director Nick Fury. He gave her the option of jail or work for them. She wasn't a fool she choose SHIELD, to this day she wondered if she made the wrong choice. At least in jail she had a room to herself and wasn't forced to socialize with others.

She rubbed her temple still not having touched her cocoa. She had let her thoughts trail off again. "Excuse me." She said waving down a waitress. The poor thing was serving the customers sitting in the rain. The outdoor service didn't stop this cafe from serving both areas.

"Yes." She said rushing over with a kind smile.

"Do you have Oreo cheesecake?"

"No. Sorry. We have lava cake." She offered instead.

"Sure." Cairo agreed. She just wanted something chocolate and fattening. The waitress walked away. She kept her mind void until the girl came back and presented her with the sinfully chocolate goodness. Thanking her she picked up her dessert fork and sliced in. The chocolate oozed out and she couldn't help but smile. It was then her cell phone rang wailing 'secret agent man'. She cursed but reluctantly picked up. "Miss me." She said.

"Where are you?" Fury said annoyed.

"Out." She replied.

"That's funny because according to your tracker you're at home." His condescending tone only made her smile more.

"And you believe the tracker? The electronical device you've placed about my ankle that I agreed to not tamper with so you could keep an eye on me."

"Yes. That tracker." He said. She could almost visibly see his eyes narrow in the back of her mind.

"The same tracker that made it possible for Agent Barton to find me, kidnap me and cause me to become playtoy to a Demi god." She heard a loud sigh. Thanks to Stark and his big mouth Fury and Dr Banner found out about herself and the god. She had avoided being seen by Tony whenever he was around but got caught one day when Fury decided to call her in to assist that very same man on a important cyber mission.

"I understand you're still angry but I shouldn't need to have another analyst track down and remotely turn on your phone for me to get a hold of you." The irritation in his voice only served to make her feel better. "We need you to come in." He said.

"I never would have guessed." Her sarcasm was thick. "Fine. I'll see you in an hour." She hung up without letting him say another word. She looked back down and frowned. Her chocolate lava had oozed out and was now a hollow cake gone cold.

Cairo walked into the normal looking facility and flashed her 'I'm important' card and walked through the secure doors to her left. Maria Hill was waiting for her on the other side. "Fury has insisted I confiscate all your electronical devices until further notice." She took from Cairo her backpack and frisked her for any hidden items and took those too.

"What could I possibly be here to do that would warrant this." Once again she used sarcasm. She knew who would be there to warrant it. Tony Stark. The man was like the plague. The last time he was around she changed all his phone contacts to Jerk and set his ringtone to twinkle twinkle little star. Nothing too harmful in case it got her into big trouble but it was fun nonetheless. Maria only gave her a one eyebrow raised 'you know why' look. Cairo put on her 'I don't give a shit' face and followed Maria to the conference room.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Banks." Fury said upon her entrance.

"Oh goody. Everyone's here." She said looking around. And when she said everyone she meant everyone. Dr. Bruce Banner, Tony's new buddy. She was sure there was a bromance there somewhere. Steve Rogers, still looking good for his age. Agent Natasha Romanov, whose grin still gave her shivers. Agent Clint Barton, the man responsible for introducing her to the only man who had never lied to her in an attempt to get her into bed...and had succeeded. Tony Stark, big mouth of the year and to her utter surprise Thor...god of thunder. She seriously hoped Tony hadn't decided to blab her secrets to him too.

"Take a seat." Fury's tone was stern. She sat down aware of all eyes on her. Everyone seemed curious as to why she was there and consequently so was she. She was not considered an Agent and all her work was conducted inside the facility. Usually Fury approached her with just the person who was to help her by giving her information that could aid her in her work. She doubted she needed the entire Avengers team to help her. "As you know we have been having extensive troubles with Hydra." She didn't nod only continued her bored look. "Hydra has a secret facility located on the outskirts of New Hampshire."

"A 'secret' facility yet you know about it." She interrupted. Fury gave her that look he sometimes gave Tony to 'shut up'.

"We need you to accompany Agent Romanov, Agent Barton and Captain Rogers there. They have something we need to get back." She wanted to comment again but refrained. SHIELD seemed to have a lot of things stolen from them. "Your fast fingers are needed to gain them entrance through any obstacles pertaining to your expertise." He continued.

"I'm not a field agent. I don't do outings. Besides why can't Tony do it." She looked to the inventor who only smirked her way.

"He will be assisting in other things." Fury told her.

"Why not remotely." She really hated being out in the open when doing her thing.

"Their system is interchanging. You'd hack it remotely and within the span it takes for you to get a view of their internal workings the pass code will change and you'd have to start over. Hands on will ensure direct and easy application in any situation. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't handle it." Tony said taunting her.

"Excuse me. I could worked passed your systems any day." She replied heatedly.

"Maybe you should keep that for the bedroom..."

"Stark." Fury cut him off with a warning glare.

"Do I get a gun?" She asked.

"I can't trust you with a cell phone. Why would I give you a gun?" He asked her back. "Agent Romanov will be your backup." He added seemingly happy with the choice.

"I'll need Mini." She said.

"Mini?" Dr Banner asked politely.

"My home made miniature computer." She told him. "Fits in the palm of my hand with more usefulness then Tony's penis." She smiled at herself. Natasha cleared her throat in an attempt not to laugh.

"I'll have you know your hand wouldn't be big enough." He told her winking. She looked away.

"Ok children." Fury stood. "This mission is dependent on you all getting along. So play nice." He walked to Maria who handed over Cairo's backpack. He opened it, found the item she was talking about and tossed it her way. She caught it with a gasp.

"That was not cool." She glared.

"Before you leave we will be implementing a new tracker."

"Another toy I can play with yay!" She clapped in mockery.

"Not quite." Fury nodded his head to Thor. "Last time our cosmic friend here graced us with his presence we asked him to see what he could do for us in the way of an item better suited to your class of human so to speak." She eyed Thor as he approached her.

"I promise my lady, this will not hurt." She eyed the small bracelet like cuff and glance back to Fury. When he waved his hand for her to submit she gave her hand to Thor's waiting one. He placed the cuff around her wrist and she felt it cling on eerily. Magic. She could feel it. The feeling brought on memories of being controlled by the cube, memories of being in his arms. She shook her head of the thoughts and studied her new accessory. Silver in colour that shone like liquid changing in the light. At least it wasn't hideous.

"Until we know you can be trusted to stay within the parameters of your job it will be left on." Fury told her. Wonderful now she would have to learn more about alien technology and its workings to get this off. She should have chosen jail.

Boarding the aircraft meant to take her out of her comfort zone gave her chills and anxiety. She wished she was home right now having a pleasing night playing world of Warcraft. At least those missions she could do in the comfort of a room and chair. "So you do computer stuff." Steve said to her trying to ease her obvious tension.

"Yup. Can you even turn one on yet?" She didn't mean to sound condescending and hoped he wouldn't take it that way. She had nothing against him.

"Once." He said nodding. Cairo waited for more and when he didn't speak she nudged him on.

"I feel like there's more to that story." She said pursing her lips.

"It was in a coffee shop. I turned on the screen and a lovely woman served me my coffee and up popped a very different kind of woman." His face flushed slightly. "My server didn't come back."

"Oh. Yay porn." Cairo replied. "Don't worry about it. If you have free time I can show you a couple of things. You're going to have to know eventually. It's kinda the new thing nowadays." She told him. She felt kinda bad for the guy. It had to have been hard waking up to a whole new world.

"Really?" He looked a little more surprised by her offer then she would have liked.

"Yeah why not. I'm an expert with computers and I have lots of free time...usually."

"Expert?" Tony spoke up. "More like novice." He said fake mulling it over and making a show of it. She gave him an icy stare with her grey blue eyes.

She took Steve's hand and wrote her digits on the top. "My cell. Call me when you want lessons." She told Steve who gave her grateful smile.

"Tut tut." Tony said. "Giving out your number to anther man. How would your boy toy feel."

"I don't have a boy toy." She gave him a warning tone her face flushing.

"Right. Long distance relationships are hard to keep, especially when they're in jail." She threw the pen she had used at the arrogant inventor and decided it was better not to answer him. He never failed to make a reference to him. She sat in silence as the aircraft neared the destination. She couldn't help but think about Loki now. She'd been conflicted at first about how she should feel after that.

Her feelings muddled over weather or not she actually wanted him or not. Soon it became evident to her that she had in fact wanted him. From the first moment she laid eyes on him she found him attractive. At first while she stood there in that room knowing in her mind what he wanted and unable to make her body flee was scary. She screamed at herself for allowing him to get her that far. When he spoke to her so soft and soothing she felt like she could melt. No man ever wooed her with the stone cold truth of what they wanted from her. And yet it was his outright truth that led her to nod her consent. The nod was both from the tesseracts power and her own accord.

The aircraft jolted as they touched down shocking her from her thoughts. They had landed on the outskirts of the facility some miles away so they could approach in a less obvious manner. "What is it they stole anyway?" She finally asked not having thought about it before.

"The Sceptre Loki brought with him, given to him by the 'Others'." Thor replied. She wasn't sure what their roles were but distraction was mentioned.

"First the Tesseract now the staff. I thought it was useless without the cube." She noted following everyone but Banner, who was behind on the ship, over the hills.

"It is. However the technology is advanced and alien to your people. If somehow they were able to find it a different power source they may be able to use it for other things." It was Thor who answered again.

"Come on tough guy." Tony said. He had been in his armour since they left home base. His mask flipped down and he flew off. Thor followed with a curt nod to everyone.

"Why is a Demi god helping with such mundane tasks like retrieving a staff?" Cairo watched them disappear in the distance.

"He's trying to make a change. To understand our people and assure us that the Asgardians mean no harm. It's like a peace offering." Natasha explained.

"I see." Cairo nodded.

They reached the side of the large building disguised as a power plant. "I count four guards down by the doors. The platform for entrance is located in the upper right of those doors." Barton said. He really did live up to his code name as Hawkeye. Nothing missed his sights.

Cairo hung back with the captain while Natasha moved in. She was impressed by the way she took out the guards quick and silently. Cairo however still did not want to be there. Just the thought of getting shot at unnerved her. Natasha motioned for her to get her ass down there. She rushed down and worked her magic on door number one. They opened seconds later and they moved in. Everything from here was much more difficult. The building was loaded with people and she hid behind a large leafy plant while Natasha, Barton and Steve dispatched everyone in the way without killing.

She rushed to the next doors and opened those too. The algorithm had indeed changed substantially as Tony said it would but still easily bypassed. Take that Stark. They rushed into the next room with the same method. "And door number three." She said as they also opened. She smiled. Being flanked by seasoned agents was actually kinda exciting.

They entered into four more secure doors and that's when the gun fire started.

Cairo lay as still as possible on the bed. She should have stayed at home. They had managed to infiltrate the not so secret Hydra base, attain the item they were looking for and just when it looked like there were in the clear she got shot. Sure it only grazed her hip but it still hurt like hell. She was stitched up when they got back and she cried like a baby. She hated needles. And she defiantly hated getting stitches. Steve had stayed with her apologizing profusely for not seeing it coming. He finally stopped when the nurse said she could go after they filled out the paperwork.

Cairo sat up tentatively afraid to pop a stitch and signed her release forms."I can take you home." Steve offered. She smiled at him.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna go to the nearest bar and grab a drink." She said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? A lady...in a bar...by herself?" He stood straight and she patted his shoulder.

"I do it all the time." She assured him. "It's the new thing." He gave her a wary smile. "Call me if or when you ever want computer stuff done." She reminded him. He nodded holding up his hand to show her he still had the number. She left the infirmary of SHIELD's base and headed off to locate Fury who had her backpack still and to tell him he sucks.

Loki paced his prison floor. His bare feet making light noises on the stone. The cold did not bother him. An attribute he now knew came from his frost giant heritage. He always wondered. Three months he had spent waiting for Odin to decide his fate. He wondered what punishments his 'father' would concoct in an attempt to teach him a meaningful lesson for Loki to repent his actions. When he arrived Frigga, his 'mother' had sorrowfully looked at him and as much as Loki wished it didn't, her stare made him feel the weight of his misdeeds if only for a moment. Odin had said nothing aside from the orders to have him imprisoned immediately until a suitable sentence could be decided upon.

Frigga had thrown her arms about Loki in a moment of emotional weakness expressing to him how happy she was that he was alive. Loki had been unable to comfort her as his hands were still bound by the accursed chains Thor had placed upon him on Midgard. The fact Loki wanted to soothe her woes at all was another reminder to him on how much he still longed for their acceptance and he hated himself for it. He had thought himself a changed man. He thought he knew what he wanted and hadn't cared who he had to hurt to get there. But then he came home and he no longer felt so sure of anything. He was still the same confused, conflicted, emotionally distraught, angry boy he once was only hardened somewhat from his hardships of being exiled.

He'd taken many risks in procuring the Chitauri army for his own means and even made a deal that he now had failed in. Loki was sure that if he was caught now by the people who called themselves the 'others' he would indeed know pain as he never did before. He had been given a taste more then once of the power they could enact on a persons soul. They had made it clear who was in charge and as much as Loki hated it, that person was not him. But he had been desperate. Desperate to have his revenge. To take something from his so called brother just to prove he could. To have something of his own not given to him by Odin or passed down through Thor. Loki had been a king. It had been short lived but he had been king and he still believed he would make a better king then Thor.

Loki stopped pacing and sat down. He wore only his tunic and trousers. His hands currently unbound and only a couple of books brought to him by Thor kept him company. Loki did not know the time of day and after the first night he had lost track of how long he had been there. No windows were available to his prison. The room he was kept in was small with the bare essentials. A separate room with no door for privacy led to his small bathing area. A single enchanted door stood between him and freedom. Loki looked to that door and sighed heavily. Failing was not something he took lightly. It pricked at his pride that he was taken down by mere mortals.

Loki couldn't deny they had their own strengths. He once thought them a lesser species but now he knew that some, just some, were to be contended with. He would not make that mistake again if ever he had reason to face off once more with earths mightiest heroes. Loki cringed at the sudden thought of the green monster that had tossed him about as if he was no more then a child's soft toy. It had been the first time Loki felt any real pain during his battles against them. It also stunned him out of his arrogance long enough to realize he had lost and to accept it. He never did get that drink.

Loki stroked a hand through his hair with a sigh. Aside from Thor's usual visits he only had two visits from the woman he still perceived as mother. He suspected Odin bide her not to visit too often. Odin himself had not come calling which was all the same to Loki. He would see him in due time when he would utter the words of his sentencing. There was nothing, he thought, that Odin could do to him that Loki could not endure. Except perhaps the same punishment he once placed on Thor. Loki seriously doubted his would-be father would send Loki to Midgard as a mere human when his misdeed directly involved their species. Perhaps an exile to Joutenhiem? He had decided if such a thing happened he would use the time to find out more about his own kind and use it to form new alliances in hopes of one day claiming Asgard as its king once more.

Loki grinned. He had many counter ideas to the punishments he thought Odin might dally with. Loki snapped his head sideways to the sound of his door unlocking. Thor stepped in holding the cuffs Loki had come to know well. "It is time brother." He said. Loki stood and waited for Thor to chain him up. He had been waiting for this. Somehow he knew today would be the day. Odin had made up his mind and Loki was interested in the outcome.

Loki knelt before Odin on both his knees. His hands in front of him rested on his lap. He was frozen in a state of shock. He blamed Thor for this. It had to have been Thor's idea. It was too preposterous to be Odin's. Loki couldn't believe Odin would consent. How did this idea come to be and then be agreed to. This was lunacy at its finest. Perhaps the old man was losing it after all these years.

Loki swallowed. His mouth dry. "When?" Was all Loki asked. The first words he had uttered since being placed before the all father.

"Immediately." Odin replied. He was stood looking down on Loki his eyes looked to be full of wisdom yet Loki only conceived nonsense.

"How long?" He asked.

"As long as it takes." Loki stopped himself from glaring at the cryptic comment. As long as it took to what? Loki for everything he was and all his insights had been punished with something similar to the one thing he had crossed from his list and had not seen it coming. He would not be stripped of his powers, or at least not so much stripped as limited. He was to be carted back to Midgard to assist the humans of SHIELD in any missions they saw fit to task him with. He was to play their lap dog. Him... the god of mischief was to serve these mortals in their petty endeavours. And if he should stray from this path, if he refused to help or if he should maim, hinder or betray them he would be handed over to the very people he had failed to gain the Tesseract for.

The two choices he was handed were so vastly different he knew which one he would rather. What was it to him to have to place nice with the humans. It had to be easier then becoming a torture toy to the 'others'. He could play nice. He was good at deceiving. Soon he would be back in Asgard in all his former glory and he would prove who would make a better king. Slowly his shock was waning and the thought settled upon him at how easy this would be. Humans were easily fooled. He would play them all to get what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I know I have posted one a day of this story but I cannot promise I will continue it. Right now I'm just one a roll with writing and had a day off. Enjoy.

Crede Biron: thanks for the review! I hope it stays promising.

Elliza Avalon: haha the queen of smut.. Thanks. Yeah she likes to break the rules. And I already cleared up the whole tony thing but just in case anyone else is confused she didn't sleep with Tony. Tony's bed was where Loki had sex with her and where she woke up afterward. :p I'm not sure about a love triangle. I'm not good at those but we will see what happens. At the time frame that I switched yo Loki's POV he had other things on his mind but that doesn't mean he never thought of her at some point. I'm but sure where I'm taking this either t be honest but I have ideas.

White light of DEATH: having people show their confidence in me gives me the courage and the motivation to move onward. A budding romance with Steve was not my intention but you never know the story is not done yet. I enjoy computer stuff and geeks but I'm not smart in that way. Writing her is actually difficult as I'm not familiar with computer talk and I hope I can pull it off to a satisfying point. Her name will actually come up at some point. Lol. I won't wear myself out I promise!

Poodle warriors: oh Tony...how we love your no boundaries mouth.

Loki's dreamer: I was trying to stray from making her like Cephera and I really hope I'm pulling that off.

Doctor Loki love: I just want you to know I love you! I love your reviews and I am happy you have been with me throughout all my fics thus far. I myself am not a sarcastic person so writing one is interesting. My boyfriend however is very sarcastic. :p

Chapter 3

Loki kept his calm demeanour all the way from the palace to the Byfrost and even passed that to Midgard itself. He was slowly plotting out in his head ways to see himself back into the good graces of Odin and thus returning to Asgard post haste. But he knew he was at least in for a year or so of playtime with the humans. Loki still held his unnatural, super human strength and life span. He had magic at his disposal in a very small quantity. He could at best play a few pranks but Odin wasn't making it easy on him. He would have to use his wits and hands on strength to help the humans. He wondered what Odin hoped he would get out of this.

An appreciation for the human race? A compassion for them perhaps. Loki thought of the girl he had taken to bed before he had lost his own war. It had not been the first time she had crossed his mind. Would he see her again once he arrived at SHIELD. Loki was still unsure what she did for the organization. Something Tech related. He mused that he might seek her out on his own if time allowed. He was curious as to how she had came to understand their coupling. Did she hate him? Did she feel violated or had she allowed her mind to enjoy all he had to offer her. Did she think of him still? The thought she might have moved on also passed his thoughts and to his own dismay it bothered him more then he felt it should. He had been the first to enjoy the girl and he hated to share. He only hoped the impression he left on her had not broken her emotional and mental state of health as some kinds of women tended to allow. As much as he felt the humans beneath him he had no want to cause her mental harm.

Loki was staring out the window. Apparently Thor had become accustomed to a few of the mortals ways and was dressed in blue jeans and a blue tee shirt. Loki himself wore his usual Asgardian attire without the usual armour. He was under the impression he would not be able to wear the same clothes everyday and would at some point have to apply himself to the humans way of dress. Annoying but doable. Thor was going on about how he got SHIELD to agree to this arrangement but Loki had not been listening. He didn't really care how it happened only that it had indeed happened. He nodded from time to time to give Thor the sense of being heard.

Aside from Thor the other occupants of the aircraft, that had been waiting for them near the touch down site, were silent. Natasha Romanov and her sometimes lover Clint Barton were the other occupants. He had gotten a few glares but not much more as they boarded him onto the plane. He was kept in his cuffs and was unsure when he would be released from them. Probably when he spoke with Director Fury and he pledged his allegiance with them in some minor form or another. "I think you will enjoy yourself once you give it time." Thor finally ended his speech to Loki's relief.

"Indeed." Was all Loki said in return continuing his stare out the window. The lands of Midgard were impressive, he would give them that. Their cities much more advances in a different sort of way from Asgard. It gave it a more futuristic twist to Asgards old ways. Very little changed in Asgard but Midgard was a continuous waterfall of change. Loki knew it was due to the fact the humans always strived to accomplish things at a much quicker rate due to their short life spans. In Asgard everyone had long lives and so accomplishments came with time and lots of practice and patience.

"Agent Romanov incoming with unstable cargo." Natasha said through her microphone.

"Copy that. A teams waiting for you at the south entrance." A voice Loki was unfamiliar with said back. Loki watched as they descended and finally touched down. He waited until he was motioned to stand and he walked out with Barton ahead of him, Natasha behind him and Thor at his side. The facility was large and not unlike the one destroyed by the Tesseract. It was in a remote location, almost desert like, and Loki wondered if they had already had this place as a secondary or perhaps main location before his first visit or if they had built it after. When he had spent time within Dr. Selvig's head he had only seen the other place.

Also not unlike his first visit he was flanked now by a half a dozen guards of sorts and brought inside. As he walked through the complex he couldn't help but look around for her. He really should have at least gotten her name. He would not stoop to asking it though. He was sure her discomfort in just seeing him again would be awkward enough for the little one. He did not, however, see her at any point in his journey to the room where Fury awaited.

"I'm sure you can understand our hesitation with leaving you to your own devices when not in this facility." Fury was saying. So far Loki had been relieved of his cuffs and was seated at a table that also consisted of the humans who had brought about his failure to capture Midgard as its king. Everyone seemed to be keeping their eyes on him except Stark who was playing on his cellular device.

"I do understand." Loki agreed. He was bored. Fury had not said one thing Loki did not already predict. He had accepted to wearing the bracelet meant to track his whereabouts at all times which had been their first line of business. There had been no niceties.

"I still say they cheated." Tony said almost sulking like. Apparently, according to Tony, they had drawn straws to see who Loki would be housing with and Tony had gotten the shortest which made him the loser. Stark was insisting in a rematch when Loki had walked in. "I'm confused, refresh my memory. Why can't he stay here?" He said looking up from the phone.

"Until we can trust him fully I doubt letting him stay here would be wise. We do have extensive amount of weaponry among other things." It was Maria Hill who spoke. Tony was ogling her a moment before going back to his phone.

"Whatever he breaks I'm sending you the bill." Tony said. Loki noticed Fury's way of dealing with Stark was to simply ignore him. "Oh hey, look what I found." Tony looked amused and turned his phone pointedly toward Loki. Loki ventured a look at whatever the human was showing him and instantly he felt his angry ebb to the surface. The inventor was pushing his luck. It would seem he had captured the moment between Loki and Dr. Banner, in all his green glory, pummelling Loki into the floor. Loki was aware that Tony was now watching for a reaction.

"I admit I underestimated the...doctor." Loki choose his words carefully. He was unwilling to make more tension then was already floating around the room. Tony seemed impressed by Loki's calm exterior and also disappointed. He leaned to the side where Banner sat next to him.

"I think you broke him." Stark said behind his hand as if to hide his words, yet said them loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can we please get back to more important matters." Fury finally interjected obviously irritated. "You will be staying with Stark. During your time here you will be provided with clothes, food, transportation but at no point will you be allowed to handle weapons of any kind. If you should prove dangerous in any way you will be shipped back to Asgard and I'm sure you've been told about what will happen once that happens. You are not to leave his home or this facility without someone to accompany you. Your movements will be tracked at all times." Loki had removed his attention from Stark to actually listen to the dark skinned man. He nodded his understanding.

"What can we expect to be doing that involves him." Captain Steve Rogers inquired. That was a good question and one Loki had been waiting to find out.

Cairo had been very surprised when Fury had pulled her into his office alone. For a moment she thought she had been caught hacking her brothers facebook account to put up an embarrassing status just to let him know she was still alive. She didn't speak much with her family, once a month at most. She sat down carefully in the cushioned chair available across from the boss.

"I have news and as it's a sensitive topic I thought you should hear it from me. I'm also sure Stark is bursting to be the one to tell you but hopefully I beat him to it."

"I haven't seen Stark since the mission I got shot on."

"You were grazed." Fury corrected.

"I shouldn't have been there at all." She pointed out. Fury took a breath and put on his serious face.

"This is not why I brought you here. There has been a decision made that could benefit this organization if it should pan out. Given your previous interactions with Loki I thought you should be aware that it had been decided that he will be returning to earth to serve as an Agent for SHIELD." He paused. And she sat there her mouth gapping slightly.

"Say what?" She finally replied not sure if she heard right.

"The war criminal Loki, with whom you had intimate relations with, will be joining us here at SHIELD. He arrives tomorrow." All at once she felt at least a half a dozen emotions. Anger, excitement, nervous, trepidation, anxiety...joy. She was not sure which was appropriate for that moment.

"Ok." She finally said with a slight shrug. She would go with passive disinterest.

"I do not expect you to have to interact with him if you don't want to." Fury continued.

"Doesn't matter." She lied with another shrug. "We're all adults here. I can handle it." Fury studied her a moment.

"I'm assigning you to be his babysitter. He will be tagged as you are with the same bracelet Thor placed on you. I want you to keep an eye on his doings and whereabouts at all times and if he so much as bleeps off the grid for a second I am to be told." She also perceived this was to give her piece of mind, knowing where he is at all times. She didn't voice that but she felt confident she was right.

"Ok." She replied again. She had no witty comments or sarcasm now. Cairo had left his office in thought mode. Her mind was racing over the new development. That had been three days ago. Loki had arrived and the moment the bracelet had been planted she had him in her sights. Or rather in her computer. He was a little red dot confirming he was in the same room with the others. Over those days she had avoided him diligently. She was not sure how to greet him. Saying 'hello, how are you' just didn't seem like it would cut it.

She had decided she felt more excited about seeing him again over anything else. Her initial anger was short lived when she thought back to that one night. She'd given herself to him willingly no matter the other surrounding circumstance. Her biggest fear was that he would not remember her, like she was some slut who was just another notch in his belt. She couldn't say she didn't want him to notice her and maybe even touch her again. Hell she had been wearing her best outfits to work everyday since she heard the news. And she felt silly for every little hope she had that a god would notice her more then once. All she knew for sure now was that she was not ready to face him.

She clicked away on the keyboard. She was working on a new program in-between watching Loki's little dot move about. "Hey, Cairo right." She looked up startled and shocked to see Dr. Bruce Banner.

"Yeah." She said. She wasn't often called by name in this place.

"I've been trying to find you for a few days now." She gave him a quizzical look. "I know my knowledge of your past between yourself and Loki was not ideal, Stark sometimes just doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

"Sometimes?" She raised a thin blond brow at the use of the word.

"Ok, most of the time. Unlike Tony I'm concerned for you. I don't think he really understands the situation he saw you in. I, for one, have realized that your predicament had not necessarily been of your own choosing." She was glad for his tip toeing but it was unneeded.

"You're trying to ask me if I feel I was forced into sex with Loki through the tesseract and perhaps even defiled and afraid." Banner removed his glasses looking a little uneasy. "I have to admit at first I was conflicted about what happened but when I thought about it I realized I had wanted it." Her confession made her turn a little red. She hadn't told anyone how she really felt until now. Aside from Fury, Tony and Banner no one else at SHIELD knew. "His being here doesn't cause me discomfort more so then wondering what do I say to him." She was tapping the keys without pressing them. The conversation was making her more nervous then the thought of Loki being only three floors up from her. She glanced at 'mini' to view his dot. He was right where she last saw him.

"I'm surprised that you feel that way. I didn't expect you to be so accepting of it all. But I'm happy you are but if at any point you feel like you need to talk to anyone I know a good psychiatrist." He offered.

"A shrink? Really?" She shook her strawberry blond head at him. "I'm not in denial. I swear I'm ok with this." She assured him.

"If you ever change your mind, I'm sure you could find me." He smiled before leaving her alone once more. Cairo looked to his dot yet again and chewed a piece of her hair. She really needed something to eat. She left her work making her way out of the cafeteria and found a vending machine full of unhealthy snacks. She choose three bars and a bag of Chips and rushed back to her 'office'.

She had let another few days pass her by without showing her face to Loki. She woke and checked his dot, she checked it before bed and when she arrived at work. She sometimes watched it while she was in the bath. She spent a lot of time mulling over what to say. How does someone not know what to say! It was ridiculous how nothing sounded right. She wondered how much she was talked about between him and Tony. When she found out he was staying with Stark she had been mortified. Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut to save his life. She was sure if he hadn't said it outright, Tony had made many innuendos at their expense to Loki. She at one point hacked into his home computer to gain access to his camera's so she could see what was going on. She promptly got booted from his system after his AI alerted the inventor of her presence.

Cairo stopped thinking about Stark and his big mouth when her desktop flashed a warning at her. Someone was hacking SHIELDS systems. "Hell no." She said out loud to no one. She pushed her chair to roll back and spun so she now faced her massive five screen, dual system. She typed faster then any normal computer savvy person might and blocked the hacker with success only to see them appear in another part of the grid.

Again she blocked them and again they reappeared. This person was persistent and after ten minutes of jumping around she decided she needed to tell Fury. She picked up the phone and called the line located in the room he currently was in. When it was obvious someone picked up she got nothing but static. She slammed the phone down her other hand still working the keys. Finally she picked up 'mini' and synced the device to the main computer and rushed from the room she kept her fingers moving and moved as fast as possible. This was not how she wanted to meet Loki but at this rate the hacker would bypass her and get her fired. All she could think of was Hydra.

She rushed up stairs and nearly knocked down several minor agents along the way. She reached the room he was in and with no time to hesitate or think she flung open the door.

Loki sat with his chair further from the table then every one else. He was barely listening to Fury detail their newest assignment. So far the 'missions' had been easy but Loki suspected he was being tested and so he went along with it without complaint. Somewhere along the way Stark had begun a rant about Loki as a housemate. He was still playing on his phone as was his usual activity but also debating back and forth with Fury over finding Loki somewhere else. Loki had tried his best not to do anything to anger Stark but when he had started in on Loki being a pervert and talking of things he should not have known about he had angered Loki and caused Loki in turn break quite a few things in the inventors home.

Fury seemed unwilling to concede to Starks terms and no one offered to solve the problem by taking Loki instead. Loki was amused at the argument and was paying more attention now then he had been all day. He leaned back placing his hands behind his head. In the midst of the argument the door to the room swung open with frantic force and Loki beheld the woman he had been hoping to see for a week now. She was also looking down tapping away on her hand held device.

"Director we have a problem I..." Tony cut in not allowing her to finish her sentence.

"What a happy coincidence. I nominate her to take him." He said making her shut up and stare. She looked from her hand back to Tony and then she jumped forward snatching Tony's phone. She surveyed the screen and Loki watched her face turn red.

"You idiot!" She cried making Tony get to his feet while she pulled his chair in an attempt to knock it over. "Do you think I have nothing better to do then play your games!" She was following him as he circled the table to be rid of her. Loki watched on as she grabbed a nearby stapler and hurled it at Stark. Loki's day just got better. "Jerk!" She yelled. No one made to stop her as she grabbed another item and threw that at him too. In fact everyone looked inclined to let her have him. "How dare you!" She pushed the table and it was then Fury snapped out of his own amusement as the table nearly squat the inventor to the wall.

"Enough!" Fury cut in harshly. She was breathing heavily. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?" He said to her. She turned her stony gaze from Stark and then to Fury.

"I just spent ten minutes fighting this idiot in a hacking battle into our main systems just so he could get me up here!" She accused.

"Is this true?" He looked to Tony and looked to have already decided it was.

"I need him out and who better to take him then..." Fury cut Stark off before he could make a crude comment regarding her encounter with Loki.

"If I had a dollar for every time I said this to you I'd be able to retire, this is not a game. She is not an agent and therefore its out of the question. He stays with you." Fury told stark pushing the table back to where it had been before.

Loki watched her shift her eyes his way and then away again. He sat smiling watching everything unfold before him. "I can do it." She said suddenly her hands gripping both Tony's phone and her device. The room had become more silent then it had been for days.

"I repeat..." Fury began but being able to finish a sentence right now seemed impossible without getting cut off.

"I can do it!" She said with more fire then the first time. "I'm already tracking him." She said. Her face was flushed and Fury looked to Loki. He seemed to be contemplating.

Finally Fury rubbed his head before speaking. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Fine. Stark your relieved of your prior duties." Stark made a fist and jerked it in a downward motion smiling in triumph. "And Stark, the next time you tamper with her job or her and she feels like killing you, I won't stop her."

"I'm sure she'll have her hands full without my help." Tony said with a sly grin. Loki watched his spitfire drop Starks phone and with one heavy movement she crushed her foot down on it. "You're paying for that." Tony said to Fury who gave a annoyed sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: this chapter contains sex... You may all scream in joy now :p

Loki's dreamer: this will get very interesting. :p

Ellize Avalon: her agreeing to babysit him was more a split second, didn't think it through, moment. Lol

White light of DEATH: thanks for the vote of conference over my tech babble. Been watching the Big Bang theory and that was why she needed up a computer geek. Lol. I'm happy I am doing everyone attitude justice. I worry sometimes about that.

Doctor Loki love: oh stark. Forever fucking with people. As for them getting along or fighting I guess you will find out soon.

Poodle warriors: yup juggling lots of things, I actually work 6 days a week, 9 hour shifts and I write most of my free time. I think I'm addicted! Thanks for your never ending support!

Sidney loves fiction: thanks. I will keep going!

I am currently posting another story and this one will still be longer chapters and fewer updates. This one is a little harder for me to write but I am enjoying it very much. Thanks to my reviewers and followers and favouriters! You guys rock!

Chapter 4

Cairo stepped outside at Fury's command and stood in the hallway as he looked at her with a disapproving glare. "Do you have any idea what your getting yourself into?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Are you sure you want this?" She nodded. Fury paced a second. "You realize this puts you in a very tight corner. If anything happens with him while in your care it will be on your shoulders."

"I understand." She said tightly. Fury stared her down a moment like she might change her mind and when she didn't he reopened the door and gave her a push in.

"Loki meet your new roommate, I'm aware you two have met before. All things apply as they were stated for living with Stark." Loki said nothing as he sat there smiling at her and she suddenly felt that nervous moment of what the hell should she say.

"Hi." Was all she managed and mentally slapped herself. Days of thinking of things to say and hi was all she said. She was sure she couldn't sound any more like an idiot.

"I remembers miss..." Loki paused to be told her name giving Tony reason to open his mouth again.

"Really you didn't even get her name? What a gentleman you are." Stark said tutting.

"Miss Banks." Fury said.

"Cairo. Just call me Cairo." She interjected.

"Cairo." He repeated smiling that same smile. His gaze made her flush a little.

Cairo spent the taxi ride to her home in silence. She stared out the window thinking about what brought her to this point.

Cairo struggled against Agent Barton's firm grip as he held her before his new master. She looked at the man responsible for getting her called into work early and with very little sleep. She had literally just gotten home again, after helping Fury with a few problems accessing the footage from the destroyed base, when Clint Barton had kidnapped her. It was unclear why she had been taken but according to what she saw in her surrounding they were working from scratch.

The man called Loki tipped his sceptre to her chest and she gasped. She felt the lull of a tingling sensation as it worked its way into her mind. She mentally screamed for it to leave her alone but it did not. He smirked when the tesseracts work was complete and she was now his new slave. Though her body worked on his every whim her mind was still conscious and she had some fight left in her. Several times she had managed to protest the job she was tasked too and each time it caused him to take notice of her. His, at the time, blue eyes seemingly gazing into her soul. More then once she looked to him with sheer curiosity that this man before her was a god.

The longer she spent in his presence the more she couldn't help but study him. His tall visage looming over his workers when he was not sat deep in thought. She knew he found her odd. She had mentally given him the finger a few times but regretted she could not for real. And then he was gone for a time and she was brought to Stark tower with the Doctor. When he arrived sometime later she was stood in the living area with little to do. She had overridden Jarvis' central data to allow them all entrance and after that she had been useless. She thought a moment that he might kill her now that she had nothing left to contribute but he had looked at her and she could see he was thinking. She almost watched a struggle of emotion run over his features before he spoke.

"Take me to a room." He said to her his voice low. Her body was quick to comply but inside she was cursing him to hell. She led him down the hall not really knowing where she was going and when she found a room she stepped inside and he shut the door behind them. It was then she felt her nerves kick in. He stepped up behind her a little too close for her comfort. She felt him touch her hair, then her neck and over her shoulder. He didn't stop there though. He slid his fingers softly down her arm part way and then gripped both her upper arms gently.

"You know what it is I want from you." He said directly into her ear his voice low and husky. Her mind hiccuped and she reeled in confusion over her mixed emotion. His light touches had thrown her for a loop.

"I cannot." She told him and was happy she had managed that much.

"There is nothing wrong in pleasing your king." He continued. "No one has to know." She mentally shivered. His words were said in such a way it was almost like a caress and it scared her.

"I cannot. I've never done this before." It was true. She had dated guys but not once had she allowed them to touch her below her neck. Mostly because in her experience most guys turned out to be scum. They usual lasted a week and then she'd either get dumped for not putting out or she'd find out their dirty little secrets and dump their asses. He kissed her just behind the ear and to her own horror her mind swooned. This was so wrong. She should not want this.

"But you want it." He said and placed another kiss. "You crave my attention." Another kiss. "My touch. I would show you passions you've never known. When I am king you will want for nothing. You'll not be considered a whore but a noble woman." He placed more kisses down to her shoulder. His lips left little tingles in their wake and she enjoyed each one.

"I'm afraid." She admitted in a whisper. His kisses were affecting her greatly. She locked eyes on his in the mirror and watched as he slide his tongue over her flesh all the way back to her ear.

"I will make sure it's nothing but pleasant. If you allow me this honour of having what no man has had of you before, I will make sure you feel nothing but pleasure of it." His promise made her stomach flutter. Most guys just tried the old 'I love you' but not this guy. This guy made his bargain sound all too tempting.

Cairo watched him move one hand down her arm and then he clasped her hand in his. When he brought that hand to his lips she though the gesture as something a gentleman bestowed upon a lady and for a moment she felt enamoured before reminding herself why he had her there. He made her hand caress his face and when he looked at her to speak his eyes looked almost pleading. She sighed right before he begged. "Say yes." She half wondered if she still refused would he still have her. The fact that he was waiting for her to agree was perplexing and oddly she didn't want to refuse. She knew it wasn't the magic of the spell placed upon her. She actually wanted this guy to fulfill the promises he made to her.

She did the only thing she could muster and nodded. He ravished her neck with licks and kisses. When he kissed her she immediately noted the difference of how other guys would kiss her. In truth she could count on one hand how many guys she dated and her longest relationship lasted a week and a half. Kissing happened but not like this. Usually they kissed her quickly and then tried to get into her top.

Cairo parted her lips for him after a moment and when he slipped his tongue in her mouth she closed her eyes in her mind. His lips feeling so right pressed to hers. He seemed to enjoy taking his time with her. He didn't break the kiss while he unbuttoned her top. When he was finished he didn't tear the top off like she thought he might. Instead he eased it off her slowly and with great care. She felt like he was trying not to scare her. He left her lips to kiss her jaw and her neck.

She let her inner mind enjoy his lips along her neck and shoulders once more. Revealing in how it really made her feel. Her core tightened in excitement and for a moment she felt ashamed. She felt his hands trail their way up her hips and sides to carefully glad over her breasts still covered by her bra.

"Remove this." He told her gently. And she did. She felt exposed instantly but her body never made to cover. His knuckles grazing her nipple making her shiver.

She watched him remove his armour and coat and let it fall to the floor. He then bent down and splayed kissed across the very top of her breasts before kneading one in his hand and then taking her rosy nipple into his mouth. She made a small cry at the contact. He played with the button of her pants before releasing it and unzipping them. He pushed them off her hips to pool at her ankles. She could not believe the was happening. There was now only one item of clothing separating her from being completely nude. His eyes traveled her almost naked form and she hoped he was enjoying what he saw.

Loki began to play with her nipples once more pulling with his teeth eliciting a cry from her she never heard herself make before. She rested her hands on his shoulders. She could feel her face flushed with pleasure and a little from embarrassment.

She was surprised when he pulled her to him and plucked her off the floor. He lay her onto the bed and removed his top. She watched with wide eyes. She couldn't help but examine his lithe body that had been hidden beneath the leather. He was well toned and lean.

She sat up a little braver then before and reached a hand out to touch the skin of his abdomen. She really wanted to feel him. She traced the tone of his muscles over his skin keeping her fingers light against him. Her mouth parted in awe. She then placed both her hands flat and explored them over his chest and then rested them of his shoulders as he bent and kissed her once more.

She wasn't sure what she was thinking but of her own accord she sought out a way to rid him of his pants. She was getting sick of being the only one mostly naked. When he showed her the string she mused how oddly old fashioned his clothes were and pulled. His pants loosened and she brazenly pushed his pants off his hips to the floor. She inhaled as her eyes rested straight on his cock. She took in the sight up close and personal a moment longer before looking up at him. "My dear you may explore whatever of me you wish." Her eyes fell on his grin before moving back to his cock. She felt it move as she gripped it and it shocked her a little. 'Oh.' She said it without actually saying it out loud. She testingly stroked her hand up and down taking in his size with both her eyes and her hand. His groan made inner mind smile.

Cairo continued her strokes changing the way she held it or moved to see what felt better. She'd never done this before and she found herself extremely curious. She continued with her hand only. She was not ready to go further. Her mouth had barley moved passed a kiss before and she was afraid to taste him now. But she found herself thoroughly enjoying the feel of the skin on his manhood and the sounds he made when she moved her hand along it. He detached her from him and stepped out of his pants and her chest tightened at the thought of what he might do next. She was shamefully excited for it. She let him remove her underwear and instinctively she covered herself from his view.

He wasn't unkind and didn't grab her or reprimand her for covering up. In fact despite his crazy take over the world act he seemed like a decent guy...and looking passed the taking advantage of a mind controlled girl of course. He spread her legs and kissed her knees which caused her to laugh. He did it again a smile on his lips when she laughed again. She had no idea a person could be ticklish there.

She watched every move he made working his way up her legs and getting ever closer to her thighs. Her stomach was jumping all over the place and her breathing had sped up. When he kissed her hands she half expected him to pull them out of the way but once again he showed absolute restraint. "I promise, you will not regret allowing me access here." His voice did nothing to calm her nerves but inside her mind she allowed the words to sway her. She moved them allowing her to be fully viewed by this dark god and she felt almost naughty.

The looked on his face as he looked her over made her swoon mentally once more. When he didn't hesitate to place a kiss on her she nearly cried out. Though the first touch of his lips had not actually caused her to cry out his next did. He placed his tongue along her clit and she grabbed two handfuls of the sheets below her while he continued licking and tasting her like no one had before and she never knew how good it could feel. Her mind exploded into bursts of pleasure and she suddenly wished she had control of her own body. "Oh shit!" She yelled. "Oh god!" She couldn't stop herself while she tossed and tuned in pleasure.

His fingers sunk inside her and she suddenly thought if what it would be like to have his cock there instead. "Fuck!" Her body spammed hard as she reached a her orgasm. She had never even brought out such an orgasm in herself this way, and it wasn't from lack of trying.

"I have not lied to you yet sweet one." He said to her climbing up her body and kissed her. "Do you trust me?" He asked. Half calmed down from her euphoria she nodded. "You will feel pain but it's pain I cannot change no matter the situation." She understood precisely what he meant. She wasn't completely daft. She wasn't afraid of the pain he spoke of. She was sure she had stubbed her toe harder and had pain that lasted longer then what she had heard this would be like. She nodded her second nod and in a second he was inside her.

She inhaled deeply but it was not uncomfortable. Not in the same way she imagined it might be. It was quite the opposite. She found herself enjoying the very existence of him filling her. She was a god damn pervert. She was enjoying this entire thing when she should be appalled. She sighed while he began to move in a steady rhythm and he pressed his forehead to hers. His movements were slow like he was making the most of her. After a time she allowed herself to void her mind of any other thoughts but his movement. She heard him groan and his breathing speed up. 'No don't stop!' Her mind cried out to him but she didn't voice it out loud. He knelt up and grabbed her hips. She mewled in pleasure. She almost wished he pounded her this way the entire time. He groaned again and she could see the sweat on his brow. She was disappointed when he pulled out and spilled his seed onto her. The feeling of empty made her want to frown. She watched him as his head hung back and he caught his breath. When next he looked at her he looked sated and happy.

Once again she assumed he would do one thing but he did another. She thought he would get up, dress and leave but instead he urged her beneath the sheets and cuddled her to him. Cuddled! She was dumbfounded and she also, once again, felt enamoured, special even. She fell asleep thinking those things.

Unlike Stark this girl relied on public transportation. They took a taxi to her home. The home was a small, two bedroom home. He was amused by her. He had not taken time to really view her attitude. She was a spitfire and he liked it. The way she attacked Stark amused him to no end and had been the most exciting thing to happen since her got there.

She unlocked the front door and allowed him inside ahead of her. Loki walked the living space taking in his surrounding. "You were avoiding me." He said to her finally but he remained looking around.

"I wasn't sure what to say to you." She admitted. He could almost visualize the blush she had spread across her cheeks.

"And in such a situation who would." Loki mused over it a moment. She clearly didn't hate him or she wouldn't have invited him to stay with her. He had at one point contemplated on apologizing to her about his actions on her person but he dismissed that now. No need to apologize if she wasn't angry.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. Finally he turned to look at her. He smirked at her letting his eyes slant in a more provocative manner.

"It depends if you're on the menu." He said teasing her. He was more then happy to see the flush return.

"I didn't bring you here for that." She said quickly almost defensively.

"Then if not for that, then for what?" He asked as innocently as he could muster and watched her falter in her thoughts. While she fell over her own mental battle he used the opportunity to place himself behind her. He pressed his body to hers, his arm around her waist and his hand just under her top to touch the soft skin of her abdomen.

"For..." She stopped. "I just thought..." He heard her utter a curse that mortals seemed keen on using no matter their gender. "Dammit all." She hissed and turned to face him. He was pleasantly surprised when she spun and kissed him pulling him forcibly down crushing her lips to his harshly and almost desperately. Loki enjoyed her when she wasn't under the control of the tesseract. She was quite the wild one. Much different from the shy, virgin girl he encountered back then but once again she had not been free of her own mind to act in any way other then what he had wanted. Though she had fought it quite well. He knew now the tesseracts hold had a hard time with her because she was so completely, strongly defiant and strong willed. Or at least strong willed on some things.

Loki's hands had found their way beneath the skirt she wore. He liked the short skirts of Midgard. Made for much easier access. He gripped her ass in his hands enjoying the feel of her silky underwear before he pitched one hand into them down the front to caresses her. She gasped and moaned relinquishing the kiss only to start it up once more. Her own hand looking for the ties to his pants. Loki had Stark have his clothes cleaned at night while he slept, he didn't really want to wear human clothing. She found the tie right where he had shown her before and pulled. Most of their clothes left on and neither cared. He picked her up to sit on the small kitchen table and without even removing her underwear he move the crotch aside and easily sunk his cock inside her. She cried out. "Oh fuck." She said breathlessly. "Oh god just like I remember." She moaned her fingers digging into his arms.

"You enjoy the feeling of my cock so deep inside you?" He asked her before pulling out and sinking back in.

"Oh yes." She replied. Loki was thrilled. He had not envisioned her succumbing to his whim so quickly. He thought he would have to ease her into it once more but it seemed he left a lasting impression on her and he was more then happy for it. Loki pumped into her in a continuous steady rhythm until he broke passed his own will to hold back. His thrusts became erratic. "Yes, yes." She cried. She was the most vocal woman he had in a while. Loki grunted and pulled out. Just as he had last time he spilled his seed on her soiling her skirt and underwear. She lay on her back panting to catch her breath.

Loki leaned over her. "I must say the accommodations in this home are much more pleasing." He grinned wickedly and licked her ear. He watched her come down off her passionate high and her face changed to one of realization.

"Shit." She said. "I swear I didn't bring you here for this." She said but Loki didn't care why she offered him her home. He was content to stay there especially if she continued being so hospitable. He fixed his pants and stepped back from her. She slid from the table her skirt falling back down to just above her knees.

"I will assume by your reaction to my advances that you where left with a pleasing outlook when last we met." He mused watching her shift on her feet.

"I...it wasn't unpleasant." She admitted. "I may have been left wanting more." She didn't look at him when she said this and he chuckled. More was something he was more then willing to supply. She seemed to have reverted back to her awkward state.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He asked her. She looked at him.

"Oh." She said suddenly as of remember why he was truly there. Loki followed her to a door down a small hallway. "My room is in here and you will be staying in here." She flipped on a light switch and Loki looked in. The room was small but quaint though he doubted he would spend much time there.

"And what is wrong with your room that I am not invited to stay in there." He was teasing her again he enjoyed doing so.

"A girl likes he privacy." She told him. Loki eyed her but didn't argue. If she wanted to call this his room she could but he knew all to well by her display in the living room that it would not be where he would sleep. Had she been this willing in her mind while her body remained his puppet? Had he known he wouldn't have spent a few nights worrying he had wronged her. In fact he would have released her from his spell and had his way with the real her. "I can cook but prefer not to so you'll have to get used to take out." She said. "I'll show you where you can wash your clothes."

It hadn't occurred to Loki that she didn't have someone to pick up and do those things for him. But to share her bed this hiccup was a small price to pay. Having her accessible to him while he was forced to live this farce was a better option then finding another to slake his lusts with. He had already dallied with one human. No need to expand it. "Perhaps, in that case, I will have to adapt to wearing other clothing as I am not familiar with such tasks and would rather not have to do so on a regular bases." He said to her.

"Well Fury did give me this credit card for those things." She said pulling it from her pocket. "We can shop tomorrow." She suggested. Loki paused and looked her over. They had bypassed her awkwardness for a moment but he had no doubt it would return until she was fully used to having him around full time.

"How is it Stark came about the knowledge of our sexual doings in his tower?" He asked her. He would not ask Stark but he was curious.

"That idiot." She said her face flushing and the hint of that fire lightening in her eyes. She didn't seem to like Stark, another thing they had in common aside from the sex. "He's a pervert, that's how." She scowled and her thin brows knitted together in frustration. She stalked back down the hall and opened the fridge. She pulled out a can of soda, popped it open with a sizzle and gulped it back. "He apparently had camera's everywhere! Including his room." She released the can to slide on the kitchen counter and huffed. "Let me tell you that was not my most shining moment to have to sit there after a misunderstanding occurred when his girlfriend found me in their bed and watched as Tony ran the footage from his room when I wouldn't explain why I was there. He saw enough." She said exasperated. "I deleted it though. I'm sure that pervert would have watched the whole thing if he could have."

Loki stood leaning on the hallway wall taking her in. Was it so wrong he wanted to bend her over the counter while she was this fired up and take her hard and screaming? "Are you hungry or not?" She finally said after her rant.

"Yes." He replied.

"Hot dogs or pizza?" She asked. Loki raised an eyebrow. He had learned many customs and knew much of the human world but something's still escaped him. He had pizza at Starks and would have liked to try something new.

"What breed are the dogs? I'm not sure I'm that hungry?" He asked and her face went from irritated at the Tony situation to complete amusement. She laughed putting a hand to her head. When she was done laughing she continued to giggle while she opened the freezer door and pulled out the hot dogs which were not what Loki had thought they might be. The humans thought of such strange names for their food, completely unrelated to the item. And for other things as well. Such as pussy. They called their feline friends this but yet it was also referred to as the females genitals. The only thing Loki could conceive that they had in common was that when you touched them it made them purr. "The will suffice." He waved off her amusement and watched her prepare the items.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok slowly getting these chapters out. Having trouble finding ways to link my ideas together for this one. Trying to keep everyone in character the best I can. Enjoy. Using brackets and the persons name to separate the POV changes and scene changes.

Loki's dreamer: I write good sex scenes cause I'm always horny?! No seriously I just go with it. Lol. Glad you're so hot and bothered.

Elize Avalon: I like the idea of Loki and Thor being clueless to Midgardian stuff as well but I can see Thor being that way more then Loki. It makes for good comedy. :p the flashback I just wanted everyone to get an idea of what she was thinking. Thanks for the salute. I love writing and I always have more then one thing being written even if I don't post me all.

Doctor Loki love: sorry for the confusion. I never realized my marking for separating things were not working.

Poodle warriors: the dog comment I am glad had the desired effect of funny. :) and yes they do have quite a weird relationship.

Sidney love fiction: I am glad I made you laugh over the dog comment. I am waiting for the day I write something you don't enjoy. I love that you do enjoy it all though.

White light of DEATH: I didn't want to drag out the tension as my other fic was full of tension. Lol and she does have plans for how to dress him. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: I am making you speechless. I love that! And as always I hope it's a good way. :p

Chapter 5

Loki was amused as he watched the SHIELD agents who had just arrived only an hour after himself and the girl got to her home. She was following around after them insisting they put things the way she wanted it. It took some convincing to the so called council to allow him to actually stay here but that came with a price for her. Her home was to be to wired and surveillanced at all times and she was not to touch the system they were putting in place. She was frantic about where they put holes or hooked up the cameras. She had at least managed to get them to boycott the bedroom and the bathroom firmly stating it was against the law and perverted.

Stark had apparently helped with the intricate detailing of this system. And when he arrived to survey the work done Loki tried his best to ignore any remarks that came from the mortals mouth. "The password changes every ten minutes and if tampering is even remotely detected Jarvis will let me know." He said to Cairo who was pointing to a cable she was not happy about.

"I'm not going to touch your stupid system." She hissed. "And even if I did want to you wouldn't detect it." She added arrogantly.

"You wanna test that theory?" Tony offered.

"I have better things to do...watch out for that painting is was gift!" She rushed off again leaving Tony behind her. Loki was not worried about this security system. Though he was limited on magic he still had ways to trick the simple mortals and their machines. He did not display such power at the moment. He continued watching silently until all the work was done.

"For the remainder of the month an agent will be here to pick you both up for work and drop you home. If you fail to meet the driver outside by the appointed time they have the permission to break down the door." An Agent Loki was unfamiliar said to both himself and Cairo.

"I have not been late yet." Loki said calmly aware that Stark was staring with a grin. The agent left leaving only Tony behind.

"Soooo, don't have too much fun when I leave. She needs to at least be able to walk at work tomorrow." Tony commented before straitening his jacket and leaving after Cairo gave him her middle finger which Loki knew to be an obscene, rude gesture.

Once the house was empty once more Loki looked to her. "I must admit you are not what I expected." He said. And she eyed him a moment before responding.

"And you're exactly as I remember." She replied smiling back. "Just so you know I'm pretty sure Tony set up sound on this system so he can hear us. I wouldn't talk about anything embarrassing if I were you." Loki chuckled. He wasn't one to get embarrassed by much, not since his younger years.

"Midgard is a very odd place." He mused enjoying the comfort the couch provided. He secretly wished his chairs back home were just as comfy.

"How so?" She gave him an interested quizzical look.

"Lots of reasons. Your equality system for both sexes, the fact they allow young woman, such as yourself, to live alone with not a single attendant, the way you process your foods, your lack of social ladders. You have your presidents but for the most part people are not categorized as lesser then others. Freedom of speech is something else." She looked impressed.

"I didn't think you were the type to actually do any kind of research about us. To be truthful I kinda expected to have to explain everything to you...you know the tv doesn't have little demons in it, or the telephone hasn't got trapped people, how to use a shower. Those kinds of things. I'm actually relieved." She laughed and Loki grinned. He had done research in his years. He had also learned quite a bit from when he was inside Dr. Selvig's head spying on the Tesseracts progression. Something's still perplexed him but he had a bit of know how when it came to the humans and their development.

"Perhaps tomorrow you can aid me in buying some suitable clothing to suit my tastes...the best it can here." He added.

"I'm thinking dress pants, black mostly. Turtle necks and tee shirts and perhaps some dress shirts and snazzy coats. All dark colours of course. I can't really picture you in bright reds or baby blues. However I have one request." She paused and waited for him to press her on which he did with a simple look. "We buy you at least one pair of jeans and you wear them at least once."

Loki was sure he would not like the coarse fabric against his skin but he could deal with just once. "Fine." He stood from his spot. "I am in need of a bath, would you care to join me." He watched her put a hand on her head.

"Remember the sound thing we talked about." She whispered. "If SHIELD knows we...that...you know, they won't let you stay here. They'll consider me compromised." She had her face titled downward so as to hide her face from the cameras.

"Fury is already aware of our time together. Yet he have his permission." Loki replied keeping his voice low to match hers.

"I'm actually just as surprised at that but Fury has a strange way of thinking. I'd rather not push it though so I'll decline.

"As you wish." He replied and left her alone.

(Cairo)

Cairo could hear the water running and couldn't help but look down the hall to the closed bathroom door. Man what she wouldn't give to go in there. Her cell phone vibrated from the glass top of the coffee table. She picked it up unfamiliar with the number. It was a text.

(Unknown) "You know you wanna go in there!" It said.

(Me)"Tony?" She replied irritated.

(Tony)"The one and only." Came his reply back. She scowled. Had he nothing better to do?

(Me)"Not content at home you gotta spend time spying on me." She added a glaring face to the end.

(Tony)"Had to make sure everything was working."

(Me)"It is, now fuck off." She hit send and set her phone aside. It vibrated again and she ignored it. Again it vibrated and she set her eyes to it like she could make it stop with a glare. On the third one she looked.

(Tony)"That's rude, I'm just looking out for you." (Sad face)

(Tony)"I predict you'll pick this up on the next try..."

(Tony)"Aha!" (Smug face)

Cairo cursed herself for cracking a smile. (Me)"Why were you so persistent on having him stay with me?"

(Tony)"Why not you?" She could almost imagine him shrugging at that.

(Me)"Don't bull shit with me."

(Tony)"Fine. A happy Loki might be a less problematic Loki, sex make men happy, you've proven to be a center of interest for him once before. Sex=good boy." Her scowl returned. The fact Tony know about her sex life at all was mortifying enough but he was actually using it to his advantage which was a little insulting.

(Me)"So I'm like a whore and you're my what...my pimp"

(To)"I knew you'd understand." (Winking face)

(Me)"You're a pig."

(Tony)"Don't try and pretend he hasn't had a taste since his returned." She felt her face turn red and promptly looked down hiding her face from view.

(Me)"That's none of your business." She replied hastily.

(Tony)"Wow...really. I was j/k. Shit woman you work fast. You had what, an hour to yourselves." Cairo titled her head up again and gave the camera her favourite finger.

(Tony)"Cute..."

She had enough of him, she set her phone down again and set off down the hall and into her room. Once inside she popped the light on and sighed. She'd been meaning to clean it up since last week. Cluttered on the floor were pieces to several computers and other tech. She had been experimenting building her own super computer to use at home but hadn't gotten around to tidying everything up. She still wasn't in the mood. She carefully made her way across the floor and flopped onto her bed. So Tony thought she would be a good distraction for making Loki behave. She doubted that. He seemed like he was the kind of guy to do what he wanted. She doubted any woman would have that much power over him, especially a human one. Tony must think she could work miracles.

She knew very little about him. Aside from the few times she had with him alone she knew next to nothing. Truthfully she didn't care that much about his life on a whole. He lived far from her and she wasn't blinding herself to think when he left he'd take her with him. She wasn't naive. But she sure as hell wasn't about to turn down anything he might want from her while he was around. Sex, yes please.

She sighed out loud. When did she become a sex fiend. She knew the answer. Since the day he made her think she was in heaven. He was really good at pleasing. He'd promised her pleasures she never known and he delivered so well she couldn't wait to have them again. She now felt she had a high expectation for any other guy who might come along. She sorta felt bad for them on a whole. No one would ever compare to the god of mischief. But then how many humans could say they had the pleasure of him in their beds.

Cairo stopped to think about that. Why on earth did she think she might have been the only one? He was like hundreds of years old who's to say he had never been on earth before dallying with other girls. She suddenly didn't feel so special but still she couldn't very well expect him to have only had her on earth. No matter how she looked at it though right now she had him in her home and she'd be damned if she didn't at least take advantage of that a little bit. She smiled to herself. Maybe they could be friends. He had no choice but to get to know her a little while he was there. And to be honest he didn't seem to mind talking to her.

(Loki)

When Loki emerged from the bathroom he had not bothered covering himself in a towel. Let stark or any other who was watching bask in all his glory. He walked to he room she had set for him with his clothes in his hands and looked to her room. Her door was closed and he could see the light was on under the door frame. He thought about walking in there but decided against it. He would wait until later to enjoy her. He settled into 'his' room and sprawled onto the bed. It was soft and he enjoyed the scent of fresh sheets. She kept it clean for company it would seem.

He mused over her. She was so completely opposite the woman he thought she might be. He pictured a soft spoken, shy little thing from the fact she had been a maiden. Instead he ended up meeting a hot headed, outspoken, and passionate woman. Loki was not in any way unhappy he had been wrong. She presented him with something new. He was used to women with confidence but he was also used to them being polite and careful with words outside the bedroom. What she lacked in bedroom experience she made up for in her ability to amuse him. Especially where Stark was concerned. She clearly held a distaste for him. And even though Loki wasn't fond of some of her language he also found it amusing.

Loki might not be pleased to be back on earth as SHIELD's lap dog but he was happy to be away from Tony and in a much more inviting home. Once again Loki wondered how long he would be on Midgard. And how long could he expect the girl, Cairo, to hold his interest. Surely he'd tire of her quickly. She was but a simple mortal. He usually tired of most woman quickly. He courted very few for long periods of time. He was more a one time kind of guy. Attachments meant feelings and feelings meant possible hurt. Loki had enough emotional turmoil to deal with and getting attached to anyone permanently was not one he planned to inflict on himself. Luckily for him he had no one to attach his heart to here. Cairo might be more the just a one time thing but she was temporary just like his stay on Midgard.

Loki stretched and looked toward the open room door and let his long term thoughts dwindle as he thought of the tasty treat only a room away.

(Cairo)

Cairo woke slowly her breathing already heavy and it didn't take her long to realize just why. She'd fallen asleep at some point and somehow Loki had snuck into her room, or maybe he just walked right on in cameras or not, and was currently led between her legs and his tongue was playing games across her clit. A split moment she thought to ask him how he got in and if he was seen but she forgot just as quick with a quick flick of his tongue. She moaned and slid her hands down toward him. Her hands latched into his hair and she realized it was damp still. He wasn't long out of his bath.

She was usually a light sleeper and was amused as to how he removed her underwear and skirt without her knowing. She still wore her top and bra but she was sure she wouldn't for long. His eyes looked up to her but his mouth never ended its tormenting teasing pace. He seemed to be enjoying his work and the effect it had. She moaned again and settled her head back further on her pillows arching her head back and pulling lightly on his hair. "Mmmmm." She licked her lips and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he inserted a finger, or perhaps two she was so wet she couldn't presently tell, inside her and continued mounting her sexual passion as he made a come here motion to touch her g-spot. Damn she was glad he knew what to do with it.

"Do you wish me to stop, least we get caught?" He teased her, ceasing his motions with his tongue. She felt his lips move against her clit as he spoke. She did not reply with words. Instead she used the hand in his hair to push him back to work. His chuckle vibrated against her skin and she sighed when he began licking her once more. She didn't care about being caught, she probably would once her ecstasy died down but right now she didn't give a damn. Her head rolled to the side before she removed her hand from his hair to lean up on both her hands to better view him at work. She bent her knees and sat that way spread wide and at his mercy.

Her eyes had caught his and she looked into them as steadily as she could. He seemed surprised that she held his gaze and for her distraction toward him she was rewarded with the quickening of his tongue and the fingers he still moved within her. She cried out eagerly her eyes finally closed while her body screamed in pleasure. Her breath catching as Loki hastened her ascent into sexual heaven. She fell back to her back and came her body quivering at his mercy. He did not stop his assault on her until she was completely spent and her legs were clutching him.

"I wish you to try something new." He told her as she opened her eyes to look back at him. He was now stood, naked and clearly waiting for her to attend to him. Cairo hadn't put her mouth to any man like that and even when she had been under his mental control she hadn't the confidence to try it. Now she knew it was what he was asking for. She sat up and he smooth his hand into her strawberry blond curls. His hand moved from there down the side of her face with one of his fingers curling under her chin and his thumb brushing her slightly parted lips. "Do not worry about not being able to please me. Just the thought excites me and I am sure someone as smart as you can't possibly do it wrong." His words only made her raise an eyebrow at him.

She knelt up and licked her tongue over his chest surprising him to gasp. Her hand gripping his cock firmly. She touched him like she dreamed she would if ever given another chance too. Their time in the kitchen had been short lived only because they both wanted release so badly. Now she had time to stay her lust long enough to admire the man she now had control of. Her fingers wrapped about him and began a stroke to the top and back down. Her hand facing downward it made it awkward but still effective. He groaned with a smile drawn on his face. She suspected he liked her tenacity.

Still moving her hand about his length she trailed her way down his body with kisses and touches of her tongue. When she reached his navel she made a quick decision on how she wanted to proceed. She could take his unfamiliar taste into her mouth slow or she could just mount her mouth on him instantly. She thought of what he might think she will do. Considering her past hesitation and inexperienced she figured he'd think her to take it slow. So instead she did the opposite. She knelt back and smothered his cock into her mouth quickly. His throaty gasp and the hand that flew back into her hair told her she hadn't disappointed him.

She sucked and licked generously. Loki's groans did not stop and it seemed her sudden gesture made him unafraid to force her down far over him with the hand now on the back of her head. She did her best to not gag at any moment and concentrated on her task in drawing from him all the sounds she could. It wasn't such a hard task sucking and pleasuring a man. He tasted of salt and clean flesh. Her lips gliding down along the ridges of his cock and she thought of how much she wished it was not in her mouth but thrusting between her legs instead.

After a time of licking and sucking she broke her lips free and hopped up to throw her arms around his neck and attached her legs about his hips. Taken off guard he nearly fell over but steadied himself. "I want you inside me." She told him. Loki moved himself to place her back on her back. Her legs still wrapped about his hips and with one push of those hips he slid his cock into her hard.

Cairo cried out her nails leaving a line of scratches along his shoulder blades. He sucked and bit at her neck moaning between them while he continued his onslaught of thrusts between her more then eager thighs. She unwrapped her legs to give him better room to work with and he took it the second she did so. He would pull almost completely out and then drive back in. She moaned her hands moving over his ass urging him to continue as he was though he didn't appear to want to stop anyhow. "You enjoy the way I feel, wrapped around your cock?" She asked him, teasing him with his own words twisted to suit her own lips.

Growling Loki withdrew from her heat and rolled her to her knees. She gasped as he heavily seated himself into her again. He grabbed a handful of her hair once more pulling her head back. He licked her ear as he fucked her. "A feeling I plan to not relinquish anytime soon." He said and if to seal his words he sunk in as far as his cock could go and stilled. His hand rubbed her backside and then backhanded her across it. She yelped in both surprise and pleasure. Not hard enough to harm her but enough to send a little electric sizzle of pleasure to her brain. Both his hands now on her hips he began his strokes once more.

He leaned forward and reached up under her top to squeeze her breast through the bra. She remembered how he asked her to remove them with distaste when they first coupled. She reached over her own back and pulled her top off with one hand. With the same hand she unclasped the bra and it fell about her wrists. Loki took to playing his hand over her breast again pulling and teasing her nipple. She moaned and sighed as he placed attention on both her breast and the movement he still continued between her thighs.

She really did love the feeling of being filled by him. She knew by his sudden change in tempo and his harsh breaths on the back of her neck that he would soon come to his own end. His hips thrust unevenly and just as he had each time so far he pulled out before releasing and came across her rump. She lay her face forward down on her now crossed arms. "You know if you're trying to not get me pregnant that isn't the way." She said. Changing her position she rolled to her side to look at him. "Pulling out has been proven to be an ineffective way of birth control."

"It has not failed me yet." He remarked and flopped down beside her making the bed bounce and her with it.

"Lucky for you. If it helps I am actually on a form of birth control and it's quite safe to release where ever you want." His gaze changed and it wasn't one she was comfortable with.

"And why would you have need for such a thing." She realized suddenly he thought she had other men aside from him. What she was seeing right now was a look of possession. What an odd man. She was well aware he wasn't here because he loved her so why would he be jealous?

"The pill I take is not just for stopping pregnancy but is also helps with..." She paused what would they call it? She couldn't say PMS. She was sure he wouldn't know what that was. "with a woman's monthly bleeding and the pain sometimes accompanied with it." She watched his features change into one more understanding. "I don't want to get pregnant anymore then you want me too." She said.

"Then perhaps next time I will enjoy filling you with the honour of my seed." He grinned and made himself comfortable. It was clear he had no plans to return to his own room.

(Loki)

Loki woke to her alarm clock blaring. The noise was bothersome. In Starks home his central AI system would wake him. She woke as well her eyes still closed but her hand searching for the button to end the noise. She finally found it and he watched her lazily, and literally roll off the bed to thump to the floor. She stood her eyes half shut and he watched her head not to the door out of the room but to another door he had failed to see on the other side of the room across from the foot of the bed.

He himself sat up and sifted a hand through his bed tossed hair. He heard the distinct sound of a toilet and then running water. Another bathroom he realized. He watched her emerge and her slightly more awake sight grew wide and she let out a surprised cry before it seemed her mind woke as well and she remembered how he got there and why. "Holy shit. I thought yesterday was all a dream." She said now wide awake. She shook her head as if to shake off her momentary foolishness.

"Are you pleased it wasn't?" He let a sly grin play across his lips at her. He watched her eyes slant and a smile twitch at her own lips.

"Very pleased." She replied. "We got an hour before the car arrives. I'm getting a shower." She grabbed a few items of clothing, including a bra, the item Loki hated most of all and left him still sat beneath her bed sheets. Loki saw no need to partake in a second cleaning. He lay back not worried about dressing just yet. He thought about what she had said the night before about these pills she took. They had similar prevention methods in Asgard but Loki liked to be cautious. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to cum inside a woman and enjoy the feeling on her heated walls as he spilled himself there. He would do some research of this topic before hand. He didn't want to find her with child.

He took the time of her being in the shower to look around her private bedchambers. Loki was not bothered by opening up her dresser drawers and having a look in her closet. He inspected her clothing and made a mental note of some of the things he'd like to see her in. Mostly the skirts or dresses, he did so enjoy those. He was not a fan of how women wore pants on Midgard.

The clutter on her room floor surprised him. The rest of her home seemed impeccably clean but here. He remembered walking in and stepping on a few things while she slept soundly. There was a small desk in the corner to the left of the bathroom and it was littered with notes and drawings of the technical kind. He had seen such things in Starks home as well. It seemed as much as they disliked one another they had a lot in common. He spread the sheets open with his fingers and saw a half written letter titled 'To mom and dad,'. He didn't read further. There was pictures along a cluttered shelf. She was in a few accompanied by two older people and one held the same only three others in it. She was considerably young in that one. He presumed if he was there long enough he would learn in time who they were. And no doubt if he continued to take her to bed he would learn about her entire life, which in comparison to his would be a short story.

The water shut off and she walked out a little while later dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans. She grabbed a small light blue sweater and threw that on too. Her hair was still damp and it seemed she planned to leave it that way only towel drying it a moment before tossing the towel into the hamper some feet from her. "Do you plan on going in just your birthday suit?"

"Birthday suit?" For a moment Loki thought he might have missed something.

"It means nude." She replied with a giggle.

"Ahhh. And no I was admiring your things." He liked the top she wore. It had a curve that allowed her cleavage to be viewed nicely from his height.

"Snooping you mean." She looked to her desk where her papers where still spread apart and the letter still viewable.

"I was merely curious as to what you set your mind to when you're alone." Loki moved for her door. He had left his clothing in the other room.

"How did you get in here?" She asked. Loki only smirked, touched the door knob and vanished. His magic was weak but teleporting from one room to the other was easy enough if they weren't too far from one another. He quickly got dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliza Avalon: I thought having Tony as a character she could not quite get along with would be amusing. I wanted her to actually get along with Loki. No Thanos...the fact the guy can't die makes it hard to write him...at least for me so I don't think he'll ever actually show up. Hydra is the enemy if I have to have one at all. :p hehe smut queen, you stroke my ego. Thanks.

Loki's dreamer: fall in love, having Loki with a human is something I have a hard time working my head around but I am trying. :p

Doctor Loki love: as always your reviews blow my mind in both length and depth. You're so very passionate. Loki coming out naked was more of a show that he didn't care he was being watched. He'd do what he liked, not so much a look at me! Lol. I swear I don't try to write mostly smut but I find it a great filler when my brain fails to come up with more to the scene or when the opportunity knocks for sex I grab it! I was also at a loss where I was going with this story but I think I have come up with a good grip now. Just piecing it together will be hard at this point.

Miko Hayashi: I actually wasn't aiming to give the impression of a love triangle. I don't think I could write it very well. :( all the same you never know. I hope you still enjoy if their doesn't turn out to be one.

Ally loves klaus: I am very happy you are in love with my fic. :) this one is actually out of my comfort zone and more like a challenge for me. So I hope I can pull it off till the end.

Sidney loves fiction: I am actually writing an original story but without Loki in it I find it hard to concentrate on it. Lol. I need a extremely hot guy in my story to catch my interest. Lol.

Sorceress of the trees: haha of all the things you can't wait for! Lawl. I love you!

Poodle warriors: thanks for your confidence in my writing of Cairo! I am glad I have not disappointed you.

Chapter 6

Cairo split ways from Loki as soon as they entered the main doors. They had spoken of only silly things in the car ride and he was off to consult with Fury on his doings for the day and she was off to do what she always did, watch a bunch of monitors and make sure nothing interesting happened. A dull job but it pays the bills. Concentrating on her job, however, was proving difficult as her mind wandered to the last 24 hours and the time spent in that span that she had been impaled on Loki's cock.

"So how was your night?" The voice that interrupted her thoughts made her glare instantly. Tony Stark took it upon himself to sit on her desktop eating a breakfast sandwich.

"Fine." She replied. "I'd like it noted that I don't like being used this way." She said to him.

"Hey I just brought you upstairs. You're the one who offered." He smiled that annoying smug smile and took another bite. "Have you eaten yet? You look a tad cranky. Better keep up with your health. You're gonna need it to keep up with a god. Or is it PMS I can never tell with women."

"I'm working. Go away." Cairo continued to glare.

"You know one text and I can free up a loop in the system to allow some play time. I wouldn't want anyone to die following either of your pent up frustrations." He finished his sandwich and hopped back to his feet. "Seriously. I'm only here to help." He opened his arms as if to embrace her but he then brushed the crumbs off his jacket and left. On the threshold of the door he spoke again. "Remember a happy Loki is a good thing." He waved and was gone before she could say anything in return. That man was insufferable.

She didn't know what she hated more about Stark. His constant egotistical manner toward just about everyone or his new found way of making her sound like a sex toy. What she did with Loki or anyone else for that matter was nothing she needed Stark being part of or knowing about. She was happy Loki had come to her room by magic. If he continued that no one would know about the two of them. She didn't want their fun to die off, as temporary as it would be there was no need to test the waters on how the consul would feel about it.

Cairo made herself comfortable and began her day.

(Cairo)

Cairo pushed open the front door to her house with bags and bags of clothes in hand. Not only did she go shopping with Loki but he had picked out some things for her himself. The process had been amusing. Loki would try things on and she would comment when he came out. Something's he agreed with but other things not so much. The jeans looked just as she thought they would, sexy. They came tight around his ass and she had asked him to turn back on to her several times to enjoy it. His lean body was meant to wear jeans.

Loki had done the same to her. She hadn't planned to buy herself clothes but Loki had passed a few things and insisted she buy them. He hadn't even wanted her to try them on first he outright just wanted her to wear them. When they passed by the lingerie store Loki had stopped and stared. She could see his mind thinking it over. "I am not wearing that." She told him sternly. The item was barely different from being naked.

"If I wear jeans, you purchase and wear at least something in here." He had said. She sighed heavily and now she had come home with a dark green, lacy nightie and underwear set. It was very sheer and the material very thin. She didn't see the point. He would have it off her in seconds anyway. He couldn't expect her to just wear it around the house with the cameras. She dropped the bags she held and Loki put down the ones she insisted he carry.

"Did you enjoy shopping?" She asked trying not to laugh. She knew very well he didn't like it but he saw it more a necessity.

"Something I am happy to have over." He replied.

"I'm happy we ate before coming home. I really have to pick up groceries." She told him and began unpacking the bags and folding the clothes neatly. She was always picky when it came to the impression her home gave, except her bedroom. No one usually was in her bedroom. Her clothes were always neatly pressed and folded and the home tidy and dust free. Something she got from her mother.

"This grocery trip I am not needed for I hope." He said sitting on her couch leaving her to organize the things they purchased.

"Not unless you're a picky eater, which it doesn't seem like you are." She smiled. Loki leaned back and stretched out crossing his legs at the ankles. "How long do you expect to be on earth?" She asked tucking her hair behind her ear before grabbing another top. She heard him let out a heavy sigh.

"I am unsure. When ever Odin deems me worthy I would assume."

"Odin is Thor's father right?" She received only a nod from him. "You never would have come back if you hadn't been made to would you?" Loki sat up straight and turned to look at her. His arm now rested on the back of the couch.

"No. I would not have." He agreed. It didn't surprise her. It nagged her a little as it might with anyone who was currently sleeping with a guy but she wasn't surprised.

"And when you go home do you think you'd ever come back to visit?" Loki smirked.

"I suppose it would depend if I am made to have anything to come back for." His grin and his currently roaming eyes made her roll her own. Was that all he thought about? She paused in that thought. Considering sex was how she met him and the thought of sex with him again is how she ended up inviting him to her home she should not be surprised by his brazen flirting with her. She glanced up toward one of the cameras and wished they didn't exist.

(Loki)

Loki watched her fold the rest of the clothes and leave the room to put some away and then come back for more. He was amused by her questions. She didn't look disappointed as he had expected her too. She had a good lid on her emotions or either that she simply saw their 'relationship' as purely sexual and all emotions were left out of it. Loki didn't think that was the case though. He never knew a woman to not get emotionally involved with a guy she was having continuous intercourse with. She would brake at some point and he was sorry for that.

She was only a companion for him until she no longer raised his interest and he had no doubt he would break her heart when he left. He currently thought it was cute that she seemed to miss the idea of having him in her bed when he left but he feared that her current calm over it would eventually turn into heart breaking agony. He would do his best to not break her but on a whole he couldn't completely stop it from happening. He could only remind her constantly that she was not a woman he would marry, or court. He would not travel back and forth between the realms to be with her. He would not be like Thor.

Loki stood and entered her kitchen area and opened the fridge. It was filled with bottles of water and beer along with some jars of condiments but nothing to use them on. The beer he found made him smile. This was something he saw often at Starks. Stark would pop one open while watching tv and Loki at one point had partaken and found the taste not at all bad. He took one now and easily popped the cap. The drink itself was nothing compared to the alcohol in Asgard. It would take at least three dozen to give Loki even a little buzz. Loki had been drunk before. Himself and Thor often partook in too much at extravagant parties in Asgards grand ballroom. But those were also in his younger years. And he was never as drunk as Thor.

He sat back on the couch and looked at the tv. Stark turned his on by telling 'Jarvis' to do so or he would use his phone but Loki wasn't sure how to do so here. He enjoyed watching what the humans thought of as news. It was surprising how trivial so many of there 'problems' actually were. It's not like they were going up against armies from other planets often. A liquor store was robbed, a dog gone missing, politics, celebrity gossip. All these things Loki found amusing but he learned much from watching it. He had decided he would at least try to learn more about them. Loki always enjoyed filling his mind with as much knowledge as possible and if that now would include the mortals then he would not be worse for it. It might not make anything better for him but it wasted away him free time.

"Hey. Take it easy on the beer." She said arriving back again. "There better be at least one left for me." She left again with her last pile of clothes.

(Tony)

Tony checked up on the god of naughty and found him sitting on the couch drinking beer. Tony felt a swell of pride. He taught him that. The girl, Cairo, entered and left a few separate times before settling on the couch with him with a beer in her hand as well. She was showing him the remote to her tv a few moments later.

Tony knew he had nothing to worry about by pinning Loki on her. Neither one of them seemed to notice and neither did anyone else but Tony saw something there. Cairo held Loki's interest in a manner that told Tony she was safe with him. It was odd how one woman could do that to a man. Tony himself was engaged at last. He hadn't done a very good job proposing. He had slipped the ring into Pepper's wine glass and she had nearly swallowed it. He never would have thought his life would be the way it was now. He was once the biggest play boy around but once he noticed Pepper, really noticed her his life changed. He wanted to change.

Loki had faith in the young girl he had sent Loki to. Tony remembered how Bruce had told him that she had been a victim of rape at the hands of Loki and that he should leave her alone but somehow with all of Bruce's good sense Tony felt he was reading her wrong. She didn't act like a victim of something so horrible. Every time he mentioned in jests of her doings with Loki she had blushed and a hint of something would spark in her eyes. Tony was sure that what happened between her and the god while she was under his control had not left her a victim. This was why he trusted his decision to reunite them.

Loki needed a reason to be a good boy and she obviously was willing to give him a reason to be content on earth during his time there and so Tony made it happen. He felt proud of himself for reading her so well. She had talent and he almost wished he had found her before Fury and she could have worked for him. She didn't like him and he was fine with that.

"Again?" It was Pepper who spoke up. He hadn't heard her come into his workshop.

"Just making sure my two new favourite people are getting along." He spun in his chair reducing the screen and smiling at her.

"We need to talk about the Tower going up in Japan." She started in. Tony groaned. Was there ever a conversation to be had with his red headed fiancé that didn't involve work.

"Pep, we talked about this. It's scheduled for next year." He said.

"And so is the wedding. You do understand how much I am juggling to make all this happen right. You could at least take some of it off my hands. Go into the office from time to time..." Tony got up and started to walk away and she followed as she always did. "I think we need to postpone one or the other." She insisted.

"No way. Japanese has been waiting eagerly for this since the first one went up in New York. And the wedding we can move it up if you like." He flipped a few switches attached to a new project.

"Are you serious! Move it up! Do you have any idea how much planning goes into a wedding!" She sounded incredulous.

"Well no that's why I left it in your more then capable hands. Pep don't worry. I'm sure it will all be fine." She grimaced as the machine he'd just switched on backfired and let out a cloud of black smoke. She coughed waving a hand in front of her face. Tony frowned. He still had some adjusting to do.

(Cairo Four days later)

Cairo had trouble pulling her ass out of bed. She was not required to go into work today. Today she was off. She got one day off a week and SHIELD would put another analysts in her place. Granted he wasn't as good as her but so far there had been no problems. He knew not to move or touch any of her stuff. He learned that the hard way. She was very particular about how her desk looked.

But it wasn't the lazy day off that made her not want to remove her ass from her bed but the god that she was currently cuddling into. Nothing had changed over the passed four day, at least not at home. They woke, went to work, came home watched tv or other assorted things and then they would retire to bed but not before he made sure she was thoroughly fucked. She woke never in the mood to leave her bed. The situation at work was different. So far she had been interrogated by Natasha Romanov regarding her reasons for taking in the god of mischief, which Cairo managed to avoid saying anything too telling, cautioned by Steve Rogers about the dangers the god might present to a young woman such as herself and to assure her he hadn't forgotten her offer to teach him how to use a computer, aggravated by Tony more then once on just about everything and Thor had made an appearance to thank her for putting trust in his brother.

She suspected their visits would not be the last and that she had yet to see the others but they would eventually get to her. Cairo wasn't sure how she felt about all these new faces. She had also come to realize that when presented with the opportunity, Loki could rant like a woman. She had once asked him how his day went and it seemed he had a very irritating day. He lay in bed next to her and went on and on about how the tasks he was being assigned were but mundane things not befitting his station and were nothing more then a waste of his valuable time. Since that night she had learned to not ask about his work for SHIELD.

He himself asked her very little. She would catch him looking through her things but he never once asked about any of them and she didn't bother telling him. If he wanted to know he could ask, she would not insert anything about herself of her own whim. So far their 'relationship' was exactly how she envisioned it, completely and utterly based on sex and sex alone. She couldn't argue with great sex. She was proud of herself for managing, so far, to separate her feelings from the physical. She often would remind herself he was a god and one day he would be gone.

"You're like a heater." His voice made her look up from her place on his chest.

"Is that good or bad?" She grinned.

"If this room was not so warm in itself it would be a nice feeling but as it's sweltering in here remove yourself." He wasn't unkind saying this to her and she didn't take offence.

"I'll open my window tonight." She told him and he gave her a nod. "I also suggest you get a cold shower before work." She smiled for two reasons, the first was the look he gave her over her teasing of his current state of sweating. The second was because his length was standing at attention and he knew enough to know her words were mostly meant for that.

He climbed from her bed and she cried out in surprise as he pulled her off as well. She should be used to this by now. She had not seen the calm, careful man who first took her to bed in quite a while. She mostly saw this demanding one who rarely told her what he was going to do but rather took what he wanted. Not that she was complaining, it wasn't like he didn't see her satisfied by the end. She was always well satisfied by the end.

Now he had her in his arms and toting her off to the bathroom. He would not shower alone this morning. "You do not work today, correct?" He inquired putting her down and turning on the water. He chose lukewarm water.

"That's right." She replied cheerily. She enjoyed days off. Loki turned to her and pulled her into her corner shower and once inside he pressed her to the wall with the water coming down on both of them. He didn't do this every morning, this was new. She could feel his cock pressed against her while his knuckles grazed the side of her face.

"I have a little job for you." He told her. She rolled her eyes but was surprised by what he actually wanted her to do. Instead of him telling her something sexual he instead referred to her talents elsewhere. "I have noticed Fury has been sending off his little spies on missions regarding a company called Hydra." His thumb pressed across her bottom lip. She gasped when he pulled her up the wall and used his other hand to put one of her legs up onto his hip. Her breathing had turned ragged. Between his strange seduction and his equally odd conversation she was quite turned on. She felt he was trying to bribe her. She found it amusing.

"I've heard of them." She replied coyly and made sure he knew it. Loki smirked and eased his length into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm am intrigued by them. I want to know more about this Hydra." He thrust upward between his sentences.

"And you want me to acquire this information." She replied not needing his confirmation.

"I have faith that you can do this...for me." Another heavy thrust and then his mouth against her throat. She moaned and nodded. She made the transition to being barely on one foot to having both legs now wrapped about his waist allowing him to sped up. He was still due to work and therefore his time was limited. She dug her nails into his back and he hissed nipping her shoulder. When he had enough of her cunt he pulled out and pushed her down to her knees. He had yet to take any pleasure in cumming inside her. She suspected he was worried about the effectiveness of the pills and if she was in his shoes she would too. So now she knelt with the water running over her face while she slid her mouth over him.

He sometimes would give her direction in things that pleased him but for the most part he allowed her to wing it. Right now she was winging it mixed with things he had distinctly pointed out to her. He moaned and his hands were pressed flat to the wall as he bent forward. She was fast in her work and soon he came and filled her mouth with his seed. "Much appreciated." He said taking a deep breath. He meant the research of course not the blow job.

"Better hurry up. I don't want my door kicked down if you're late leaving meeting the driver."


	7. Chapter 7

I know now why I have trouble writing these chapters! I am better writing in a fantasy world then the real world. Having this set on day to day earth has me thrown for a loop. Hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Loki's dreamer: is she falling in love? Do you think so? :0

Miko Hayahi: yes jealous Loki is always interesting.

Elliza Avalon: Tony and Cairo will never end there banter. There will be storyline. I'm working up to it.

Doctor Loki love: if someone else were to read this they would know I'm am really a sex nymph! Your insights are always welcome.

Sorceress of the tree: Loki's interest in Hydra. I fear I am not good with intricate plans that reveal themselves later but I guess we will see what happens regarding hydra. I have a few ideas.

Kat Snowstorm: excellent! I am glad you love it!

Sidney loves fiction: who will develop feeling, and if it will happen? Good question. I already have the ending planned so I guess all that's left now is the middle. Enjoy!

White light of death: once again so sorry about the name typo. :( does she fall for it? Will Loki use her to his advantage beyond the bedroom?

Chapter 7

(Cairo)

The warm summer air was making Cairo ready to give up. Jogging in this kind of heat was a bad idea but she was determined to keep in shape. After all she now had a man gracing her bed often and wanted to keep her body well trimmed down. Her eating habits couldn't be called healthy and one day they would catch up on her unless she worked hard to make sure it never. Her MP3 player was blaring in her ears and she stopped to take a breather and drink some water. She took a good look around her. She was about half way through the popular trail. She took this path mainly because there were no shortcuts and she was forced to finish it each and every time.

She laughed out loud suddenly. What girls didn't do to keep a guys interest. She was no different from most girls. She enjoyed shopping, drinking, arcades even though she was no longer a teenager, games of many origins, and a ton of other things. She was tempted to bring Loki out to an arcade sometime. Maybe lighten up his mostly serious mood. Her silly laughter died down and she got ready to finish her trail. She still had to gain the information Loki was looking for and so getting home soon was a must.

She wondered if he might be wondering what she was doing with her free time. Did he care? Was he worried? She smiled, allowing herself to imagine it a moment and then scolded herself for being so silly. He wouldn't worry. What did he have to worry about.

When she got back to the main street she stopped jogging in favour of walking. Her blue tank top was sticking to every part of her upper body and her hair had frizzed out. Having naturally curly hair sucked in the dry humidity. She kept it cut to her shoulders mostly. The longest she had ever allowed it to grow was the middle of her back and it was a mess to keep back. There once was a time she had gotten it caught in the fan of a computer. That wasn't fun. She walked briskly toward the nearest bus route. She had never learned to drive. She couldn't be bothered with it. That and she was sure she'd be one of those need for speed drivers. Road rage she could easily see happening to her just as playing the driving games made her want to throw a fit.

Cairo paused a minute to look around at the nearby shop window and noticed in its reflection a guy, who had passed her on the trail, was watching her from across the street. Cairo turned to look right at him in case she might be mistaken and he was not looking at her but at something near her. Her eyes settled right on his. Oddly he smirked at her and then proceeded to walk down the street. She stood baffled a moment. What the hell was that about?

(Loki)

Loki returned to his current place of residence and found his little mortal girl knelt on the floor hovering over a laptop. He hoped she had done as he bid her. He was curious as to what SHIELD had against this other 'company.' She glanced over her shoulder when her fast fingers ended their movements. She smiled his way and that was all the greeting he got as she went back to work.

"Did you have a productive day?" It was his way of asking her for the information he wanted without the survalliance catching on.

"I did." She replied not looking up. He drew closer and could not make head nor tails out of what she had on the screen. It was mostly typing and the words were not of any language he recognized.

"What are you doing?" He ventured a little perplexed. He still wasn't sure what she did for SHIELD.

"Playing a game. Tech stuff." She replied again. "There are these people who made this game for people like me. They create a server with the soul purpose of having it hacked. It helps hone my skills. I'm competing against another hacker somewhere across the world for dominance over this server." She explained in a hurry. It seemed talking and typing was hard to do when she was concentrating.

"I see." Loki vaguely understood and had decided after she said the word game that he didn't actually care anymore. He knew her kind of gaming was not the kind he liked.

"You look like you had a long day. Maybe you should go rest in your room." She told him. Loki smirked her hidden undertone told him rest wasn't what she meant. He tried not to look to eager as he did as she suggested. Once inside he was pleased to see a folder laying on the bed. The information she had found him seemed extensive. He sat and patiently began to look it all over.

He took several hours to sift through the abundance of information. He was now in complete understanding why SHIELD saw these people as the enemy. Preventing world domination seemed to be one of SHIELD's mandates. She had been thorough, not only did she find information on their current outward appearance to the public but also to their detailed inner workings. He suspected she may have used SHEILD's data base for most of the information. He had heard of Steve Rogers battle and defeat of someone that led to his being frozen but Loki had not realized that the people he fought had been working for Hydra.

"Dammit!" Her voice rang through the house loudly. It had not been the first time she had cursed. He was sure she was still playing that game. She was very passionate over her work, and clearly had a fine grip on the 'how to' but it seemed whoever she was playing against was besting her and Loki was coming to realize she hated losing.

Loki heard the doorbell and paused to listen as she answered. "Here ya go!" She said sounding eager.

"Your welcome. Enjoy." A male voice said in return. The door was shut and he heard her rustle around a moment.

"Loki, food." She called out to him. He grinned. He figured as much. He wondered what she had bought him tonight. He had left it up to her what to order for him. He enjoyed trying new things. He put the folder down, seeing no need to hide it. He made his way back to the living area and she was already sat down with plates and utensils. "Chinese." She told him.

Loki looked at the containers she had opened and laid out. A little bit of everything it would seem. "Rice, chop suey, chicken balls, general Tao, beef stir fry, noodles, egg foo young, sweet and sour chicken, and egg rolls." She had pointed out each item holding two sticks between her thumb and fingers. She snapped them together for him to look, smiled and he watched her use them to fill her plate. Loki watched carefully how she held them. How she worked them. He was a very quick study.

Loki picked up the sticks she had placed by his plate, she had also given him a fork in case he might fumble with these new items. He snapped them apart and he tried to not look too smug as he easily used them to select his own food, a little of everything.

"Have you used them before?" She asked still watching.

"No." He replied.

"Just showing off then?" Her voice was teasing and Loki only grinned her way. "Did you have a nice nap?" She said and began to eat.

"Very." The rest of the meal went by quietly aside from the insistent chime of her phone. He would watch her expressions go from annoyed at first to amused and then back to annoyed as she responded back. He didn't ask. He was curious but he didn't want to give the impression he cared.

(Cairo)

When her phone went off the first time she glared at the number. She hadn't bothered given him a spot in her contacts.

(Tony) 'What are you eating?"

(Me) 'Chinese.'

(Tony) 'Damn. Better then what I'm eating.' She thought about it a moment before responding. Did she care what he was eating?

(Me) 'What are you eating?'

(Tony) 'Pringles. Pepper isn't home to cook.' She smirked at her screen. Lazy man, but she was no better.

(Me) 'Well, sucks to be you.' She replied still smirking.

(Tony) 'I'll suit up and fly over there. Don't tempt me.' She glared. She didn't want Stark in her home. It was bad enough he was watching.

(Me) 'Don't you have anything better to do?'

(Tony) 'Probably.'

(Me) 'Why are asking what I'm eating. Isn't their sound on the camera?"

(Tony) 'I'm listening to music. Much more interesting then whatever you two are talking about.' She shook her head and put the phone down. Loki was watching her. She shrugged and kept eating.

Supper went by and Loki went back to his room, no doubt to look at those papers. She sat on her couch with only a lamp lighting the place. She had thought deeply about what Loki wanted with that information. Thought about what he might do with it. She wasn't a fool, he was dangerous still. She might have his sexual senses attuned to her but that's all she had. She had no power over the Demi god. If he had plans to double cross SHIELD she was sure he would carry it out without anyone knowing, which is why she had told Fury what Loki had requested.

She planned to wait until he came to her room later and asked him for the truth of what he wanted that info for and if she had to she would tell him about Fury knowing. She so wasn't getting laid tonight. No matter her current connection to the prince, she had to remember her loyalty was to earth. If Loki was going to do anything to jeopardize the earth and join Hydra in their quest for world domination she had to try and stop him. She would have to live with herself forever knowing she helped Loki succeeded in taking over the earth if she chose to ignore his actions under her roof but she wouldn't do that. Fury had the file sent to her. She had no need to hack their database. She did however play a little in Hydras. She had managed to find a few things before getting booted but nothing of real use. They kept a tight lid on their classified stuff. That and she didn't want to draw to much attention too much.

Fury had given her direct orders to first see what Loki would say when she asked about the files. She felt kinda like a spy and she didn't necessarily like it. The hour was growing late and she soon retired to her room. She was dressed in just her tank top and underwear when he popped in. She didn't even glance up. Before he could attempt to come near her she spoke. "The information, why did you want it?" She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Curiosity. I wanted to see if there was something more interesting SHIELD could have me doing but are not." He replied simply.

"And Hydra's thirst for world domination doesn't tempt you?" She asked getting on her bed.

"You don't trust me?" He mocked a hurtful tone.

"Should I?" She said back staying serious.

"Do you know what kind of punishment I was in for if I had declined to come here, and still will get if I betray you humans." She shook her head. "This is nothing but a slap on the wrist for the crimes I have been seen to have committed."

"You think your last visit here, the killing of people to get what you wanted, should not have been seen as a crime?" She never really thought about Loki the killer. Until now she saw him as Loki the dark, seductive prince.

"I am a prince, a god. What are a few mortals lives in the pursuit of what is right. The higher species have always taken what's theirs in the past. Even here on Midgard you humans kill each other to get what you want. Why should a few mortal lives mean anything to the All Father?" The condescending tone he used each time he said mortal or human made her stomach turn.

"It's a crime because you slew people who had no strength to fight you. It's like stabbing someone in the back when they had no idea you held a knife. You're a bully." Loki all but snorted.

"It's of no matter now. My punishment has been decided and I am not so foolish to do anything that might cause me more harm then this simple slap." He still seemed quite happy with himself. Cairo was glaring. Loki took a step forward and she knew his intent.

"No." She told him and pulled back. "If humans are so beneath you...why did you bed me?" She was glaring now.

"Have I hurt your feelings?" Again there was his mockery and she didn't appreciate it. She'd been blind. Why did she put herself in this position. He moved toward her again.

"No." She told him again. Somehow she knew he would not force her. He was many things but he wasn't a brute. His expression changed to more of a glare. "Don't get me wrong I had no expectation between us beyond bed mates but at least a little respect might have been a plus. As for the information you had me gather, I informed Director Fury of your inquiry." He narrowed his eyes.

"And I am the one who cannot be trusted?" He said darkly.

"Actually you never told me to keep it to myself." Cairo pointed out.

"It was implied or I would have asked Fury myself." He growled.

"It's funny, you should know by now that everyone who works for SHIELD has a shady past. No one who works for SHIELD can be trusted, me and you included. I live on earth, I will always live on earth and I will not stand by while you make shady requests that may very well mean the end of mankind as I know it." She was knelt up now and cried out in surprise when he was upon her. His arm around her waist and her body now pressed to his.

"Deceptive little girl." He told her his face so close. "I once told you that for your services I would make you a noble woman, I would see you well provided for. Had I still had plans for earth I would have seen you to safety." Loki's green eyes searched her shocked face.

"I don't only care for me." Cairo might have been a bit of a loner but she didn't want others to die while she sought to hide behind the god by spreading her legs. It was hardly an honourable thing to do.

"No, I didn't expect you would. But I think you best stop lying to yourself, I have never seen a woman who could lay with a man on a nightly bases and never feel for him at all. You do not lay with me for the sole purpose of sexual release." His finger drew down her neck and down her top to rest over her heart. "You care for me, even if you yourself won't admit to it. I admit I underestimated your ability to be deceptive, I find it alluring." Cairo was shocked beyond words. How did this conversation go this way?

Cairo woke and groaned. Her entire body was screaming, her ass cheeks especially. Apparently her little deceit had brought out a different, a little more rough Loki. He had fucked her hard and she had screamed in joy. Her backside was licked by the back of his hand more then once. She shivered at the thought. Even her nipples were sore from his insistent biting and sucking. There was a moment she thought she might break but only a fleeting moment. How did she go from being so irritated and angry at him to screaming his name in pleasure? Was she such a slave to the passions he dragged from her.

He was wrong, she didn't feel for him. She couldn't feel for him. There was no future with him and she knew that. No, she was certain he was wrong. The movement on the bed told her he had woken. She had not slept in his arms, it had been to warm. His hand slid over her backside and she flinched a little from the soreness there. "Do you regret your actions against me? Or should I warm your bed often in that manner?" He asked her.

"You do realize I am suppose to sit down to do my job." She offered as a response. He chuckled.

"That is not my concern." He removed himself from the bed.

(Loki)

As annoyed as he first had been with her betrayal her words rang true. He had not asked her outright to keep it to herself. She was a conniving little thing, he liked it. He had misjudged her. As soon as he entered SHEILD's base he was not surprised to find Fury waiting for him privately. Loki entered the room Fury had set out and sat down.

"You know why you're here." He said and Loki nodded.

"It seems I may have put my trust in the wrong girl."

"I was just as surprised as you were. She doesn't exactly like working for us. But her heart is in the right place. I could have denied her the information but do you know why I simply gave it to her?" Loki shook his head. He had wondered why he gave it up so easily. "Your time here will be a long one. I have put you on tasks that were easy to see what kind of temperament you might have. I can see your restless with those tasks so now I have something new." Fury pushed a folder toward Loki. Much like all the others he had been given to pass on the tasks he would perform. Loki leaned forward and opened it.

He took a moment to look it over. Making a show of flipping the pages before closing it to look at Fury. "You wish my aid to take down your biggest threat?" Loki passed his fingers over his lips in thought.

"I do. Maybe I waited to long to present it to you but I make the offer now. Your help would be a great advantage to us." Loki smiled. Of course it would. He had no doubt he could easily take down these mortals. Fury was a fool for waiting. Loki was at their beck and call just as Odin wanted of him. Loki had no intentions of trying to gain Midgard as his own despite what these fools thought.

"Where do we start?" Loki leaned back and linked his fingers together, relaxing and awaiting Fury's commands.

"You sent a destroyer on us once. When you destroyed our last headquarters we lost that technology. Because we were so caught up in finding you and the Tesseract it gave Hydra and opportunity to dig through the rubble. They now have that tech and more then a handful of other things we were unable to save before the facility imploded in on itself. I have had spies placed within their ranks to keep a close eye on their development regarding these items."

"And?" Loki was growing bored.

"We infiltrated the compound once already to retrieve the staff you yourself brought to this planet. I want your knowledge. We could attack Hydra head on but like everything else it's not that simple."

Loki laughed. "I yet hold strength in these hands. I may be without my true power but I am sure I could take down these people." He watched Fury flick his eyes over Loki as if deciding something.

"Thor was good enough to tell me about something you don't know about. He told me that if I found a reason to tell you that I could. Your father..."

"He is not my father." Loki interjected, irritation in his voice.

"Odin sealed away your magic to a degree but that wasn't all he did. He also placed on you a spell. I'm not sure why he didn't tell you. I suspect he wanted to see you find it out on your own but now is a good a time as any to tell you. He spelled you to be unable to kill or injure to the point of no recovery, any human no matter their intentions." Loki could feel the anger in him boil. Did Odin think he would fail at keeping his hands to himself so badly that he put upon him a fail safe. Loki felt like nothing more then a puppet. He had felt so before but now even his own hands were not his to command as he saw fit. He took a moment to calm his mind.

"Then my knowledge it is then."


	8. Chapter 8

Loki's dreamer: I think I find the real world difficult because with fantasy I can make shit up and not get caught but real world shit I gotta get right. Lol. That and I live in a Fantasy world half the time.

Doctor Loki love: they don't have to have feelings...not right away. Not every woman falls for the man who brings her great sex. :p though it is a plus. I think Loki doesn't see the need for their trust because he still sees himself above them. He doesn't need their approval although he is still wanting Odin's deep down. Cairo is totally ok with the sex but us humans are emotional little things, how long she can hold off being passive who knows...

Sorceress of the trees: thanks!

Sidney love fiction: thanks for the thumbs up for the real life writing! If I ever finish an original story I will let you know. :)

Poodle warriors: using her completely probably not, was she Convenient for what he wanted...yes. As for telling fury she's no fool. The declawing was a last minute decision of mine. Hehe

Ellize Avalon: Loki was not the jogger. I had mixed feeling how Loki would be over earth food but decided he seemed like the type to try anything once. Lol

White light of death: yes girl power all the way! She'd not what Loki thought she was that's for sure. :p

Chapter 8

"With the technology available to us on Earth do you think they could find a way to use these alien techs to their advantage?" Fury was asking Loki as they sat at the same table they convened at every week. Loki had been given a number of new files containing top secret information that Fury's spies had uncovered. He had been given half his day to studying the information before Fury called this meeting. At the time being it aided in helping him keep his mind off Odin's hidden treachery and distrust.

"With the right energy source they could. They would not work as effectively but I am sure they could make some sort of weapon out of the destroyer and perhaps the weapons already left behind from the Chitauri." It seemed Hydra had been quick to recover quite a few things from New York before SHEILD cleaned it all up.

"We need a way to get a hold of or destroy their work with these things." Barton said.

"Why not just send in the green beast. Would he not do a adequate job tearing the place apart?" Loki of course spoke of Dr Banner.

"He's not a beast, he's a person." Steve said sternly. "We don't just use him when we needs stuff smashed."

"Why not? It seems the more logical thing to do. He is your strongest weapon."

"He isn't a weapon." Natasha intervened. Her usual calm demeanour still set in place but her glare told him he was pushing it. The group still held no liking for him but Loki couldn't be bothered by such silly things. He wasn't there to make friends.

"And I don't exactly have a lid on it. I wouldn't just tear up their base I would kill countless people in the process." Dr. Banner, who had been listening quietly, finally replied.

"There will always be casualties." Loki said. The humans were so weak. Afraid to act when needed and always rash to act when not needed. Confusing bunch running on a litter of emotions. Loki was happy he had cut offs those ties. It wasn't that he was uncaring at all but in his present position he didn't exactly feel warm fuzzy feeling toward his so called family.

"We are not looking to wage war Loki." Fury said sternly. Loki was amazed how many looks Fury could make despite having one idea. The same stood for Odin. Loki shrugged and crossed his arms sitting back casually.

"In my experience quests for world domination usually end in war. I'd suggest you at least be ready for it if you are unable to act now instead of being passively aggressive on the matter." Loki had looked off to the side and out the window. Despite their many numbers killing each other daily Loki was beginning to realize that most were soft, foolish people.

Loki met Cairo at the entrance to SHEILD's facility and they went home in silence. He was still seething over his new found information over his inability to mortally harm or outright kill a human. To think this is what it had come down to. To think he was not just a lap dog for the humans but Odin had also put a collar on him to keep him at bay. It was insulting. Loki had only ever killed those who stood in his way. Fury once had said he killed for fun but the was not true. He only fought those meant to fight or killed those trying to do the same to him. Though he could see the difference between him killing humans verses the other way around. The humans were much weaker then Loki so Loki's attacks were seen as unnecessary force.

Cairo herself had not asked him anything. She looked tired and he smirked. He had kept her up half the night and let her get very little sleep. When they got home he went right to the kitchen to look for something quick to eat as she wouldn't have supper ordered for another hour or so.

Loki was stood in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He wasn't going to answer and she knew it. Instead she got up without hesitation and opened the door. Instantly she let out a shrill cry and the man in the door way had picked her up over his shoulder strolled in and plopped her onto the couch and proceeded to tickle her while she screamed between her laughter for him to stop.

Loki made it across the room quickly. To see another man lay hands on her angered him. He grabbed the human by his arm unable to threaten by the neck and pulled him off her with such force the man grunted in discomfort.

"How dare you!" Loki spat and Cairo was on her feet.

"Loki stop." She said her hands wrapping around his wrist. "That's me brother." She said her voice rushed and her face red from her laughter. Loki looked at the man and let him go. He rubbed his arm.

"Sorry little sister. I didn't know you had company." He said and actually sounded sorry for it. He gave Loki a look over. "Sorry dude." He said to Loki extending a hand in a peace offering. "I'm Moscow Banks." Loki was not impressed. He did however shake his hand to keep the peace.

"What do you want?" She said to her brother harshly.

"You wound me." He said. "Can't I just visit my darling sister?" He smiled and even Loki could here the insincere tone. He looked at Loki. "Women." He said and shrugged. Moscow made himself comfortable on the sofa looking up at them both. "So who's he?" He asked nodding his head to point out Loki.

"He's a friend, now what the hell do you want?" Loki noticed her immediate irritation. She was not pleased to see her brother.

"A friend who happens to be a boy or a boyfriend." He continued raising an eyebrow.

"He's a boy and he's a friend. He's staying with me for a while, in the spare room." She added at the end. Moscow looked Loki over again.

"Damn. The spare room huh?" He sifted a hand through his own strawberry blond, short curly hair. "Look I need somewhere to stay." He finally admitted. Loki turned his eyes back to Cairo who glared.

"Why? What's wrong with home? What about Tia?" She titled her head sideways and her brother sighed heavily.

"Look I know how this is going to sound but everyone makes mistakes..." He began hesitating.

"Oh my god you slept with anther woman!" She said incredulously! "You have a wife and child you ass hole!"

"Hey woah!" He interjected as her foot came up to kick him in the leg. "I didn't cheat. Jesus!" His voice was shocked and worried. "She kicked me out cause I got into a little trouble." He cringed at the glare Cairo gave him.

"What kind of trouble?"

"I fell on hard times recently. Lost my job, mortgage payment was almost due, bills piling up. I decided to try my hand at cards." His last words were said in a low whisper. He didn't sound proud of himself.

"Gambling? And I thought you were the smarter brother. How much?"

"Once a week."

"No, how much do you owe, I assume the money came from somewhere shady."

"Ten grand." Loki watched Cairo clench her teeth.

"And I suppose you also hoped I'd supply you the money?" She growled. Loki watched her face turn redder the longer they talked. He had decided to not get involved but he did find himself listening intently.

"Well I won't say no if you offered." He smiled a weak smile and she smacked him up the side of the head. Hard enough to show her anger but not enough to hurt him.

"I am not offering! This is just like you. Whenever the oldest got in trouble you'd come running to me! Little sister would get you out so mom and dad wouldn't have to know!" She was pacing the floor in front of the couch now. "When have you ever visited just to say hello? Never! When did you ever help me out when I was being carted off to Juvi! Never! I should turn you out on your ass and let you pick up your own pieces." She stopped pacing and set her glare back to her brother once more. Loki looked back to her brother who's face had gone white. He jumped to his feet to face her.

"Look I know I haven't been the greatest brother but I'm in over my head here." His voice was desperate. "Please, Tia and Tyler are counting on me to save our home, to make this right. I swear this is the last favour I'll ever ask of you." He had clasped her hands between his in hopes his plea would be heard.

"What makes you think I have 10 grand to just hand over?" Loki knew little about Midgardian currency but he assumed this was not a small amount.

"You're resourceful." He replied and his eyes flitted to Loki. "Maybe, you know, do that thing...that you do." Loki wondered for a moment if he meant prostitution, the way he was trying to be incognito about his meaning.

"You want me to risk my life, my job, to hack into a bank and steal you money!" Loki stepped aside. He heard her dangerous calm and he didn't want to stand too close. "GET OUT, you selfish bastard!" She yelled and pushed him. He fell back into the couch and fell to his ass. It seemed her brother wasn't completely naive. He got to his feet and covered his head for incoming objects, which in this case turned out to be the remote to the television. Loki watched in sheer amusement as he rushed from the house and the door slammed behind him.

Cairo in turn stormed off to her room and that door slammed as well. Loki stood in the living room divided between getting involved or not.

(Cairo)

Cairo was sitting on her bed trying to calm herself with her legs in the praying mantas pose. Her eyes were closed and the sound of her bedroom door opening made her open one eye. She was surprised to see Loki standing there. It had been at least a half an hour since she booted her brother out what could Loki possibly want? Her mouth dropped open as Loki came the rest of the way in carrying a plate with pizza on it.

"How the hell did you get that?" She asked confused.

"You said the camera's have sound. I asked someone to order it for me." Cairo broke into a smile and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm not complaining." She replied and accepted the plate. Something like this was not what she expected from Loki and it was a very welcome surprise. Loki sat on the edge of her bed.

"I know what it's like to not get along with your family." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you trying to console me?" Cairo was more then amused.

"I do not wish to live with a brooding female." He replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Look there is no reason to console me. I fight with Moscow all the time. We never really got along except when he wanted something. All my family sort of gave up on me when I became a troublemaker. My sister Sydney is the only one who ever visits me for the sake of just spending time with me." She shrugged.

"He's still outside sitting on your doorstep." Loki revealed and she growled in frustration.

"You realize if I let him stay he's gonna want your room and we cannot have sex while he's here."

"If allowing him to stay one night will get rid of him faster I can sacrifice one night of intimacies." Cairo laughed again. "This 10 grand he owes. Do you plan to give it to him?"

"Hell no. I'll have it wired to his wife's account. He'd probably just spend it at this point." Loki nodded. Cairo looked down at her food and sighed. She got off the bed and left her room with Loki behind her. She opened her front door and upon seeing her Moscow stood.

"I'm sorry sis..." She held up a hand.

"Save it for someone who gives a shit. You can stay for one night and one night only. Tomorrow I'll have the money wired to your wife. This is the last time I bail you out. Next time I'm telling mom and dad." He nodded and gave her a smile. She watched him pick up the bags he had on the steps.

"Hey ahhh...gee I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." He said to Loki.

"That's Loki." She answered for him.

"Loki. I'm sorry you had to be around for that. You know family stuff. Can I possibly take the room? I'd appreciate it." Loki smirked.

"Makes no difference to me." He replied and Cairo watched her brother put his things in the room. "So where will I sleep?" He pondered out loud.

Cairo pointed. "The couch." She replied. Loki nodded and picked up a piece of pizza. "How was work by the way? I assume Fury talked to you about the files." She hadn't had a chance to ask him until now.

His demeanour changed and he looked tense. "He did. He also saw fit to inform me that not only am I forced to help SHEILD with barely any magic but I have also been spelled to not bring harm to humans."

Cairo leaned across the counter to speak lower. "That's not what my ass says." She replied. She watched his tenseness ease off and he chuckled.

"I meant mortally wound or outright kill. Your ass will not feel such things in the future if you remain a good girl." He said in an equally hushed tone. Moscow came back out.

"You can have some pizza if you like." She told him. Her brother smiled again and took her up on the offer. He really didn't look himself though. He looked stressed. She was only now noticing it. The dark shades under his eyes, the sunken face of someone deprived of sleep. She never really knew what it was like to be in debt. She was always good with money when she managed to keep a job. Her job with SHIELD had been her longest job and the best paying. At first she thought Fury had been joking when he saved her from jail and offered her to work for them. She half expected not to get paid because they saved her but she had been wrong. It was just like any other job, benefits included. "When you leave here and get your life back together, do me a favour. Stop being and idiot and start manning up." She said to him. He looked up to her and sighed.

"Yeah. Should have done that long ago. Have you been talking to mom or dad this month?" He knew she only spoke with them a couple of times a month.

"Earlier this month." She said and shrugged. "Nothing new." She added.

"Hmmm." He ate his pizza and silence followed. "So you work with Cairo?" He started again. "You new in town that you don't have anywhere else to stay?"

"Yes he's new and this is temporary." She answered for Loki again. She didn't want Loki saying anything that might freak her brother out. Loki didn't seem to mind her answering. Her brother flicked her eyes between them. This was not a time for her brother to pull that protective brother bullshit. "Don't start. He's been a gentlemen." She assured him. "After all he was ready to save me from the idiot who decided to try and tickle me to death when you got here."

Moscow laughed with a nod. "True. Hey man thanks. At least I know if someone was really trying to break in and attack her you'd be right there to stop them. You have a mean grip." He rubbed his arm where Loki had grabbed it.

"The least I can do as she shares her home with me." She was a little worried when Loki began to respond but was glad he hadn't said something crazy. This new oddity placed in her home was beyond stressful. Soon they were all sat on her couch and to her annoyance her brother was talking Loki's ears off. He was telling him all about his little sister and her temper. Loki looked amused and twice she pinched his side when he added to the stories himself.

The beer she had in the fridge was nearly gone and her unease to have Loki talking to her brother was slowly dwindling as the night pressed on. Her brother didn't question the odd way Loki talked or addressed him and it seemed to have been the most fun Loki had in a while according to his continuous smirks and grins. At one point though her brother had gotten up and swatted Loki on the arm as he laughed and offered him another beer, Loki had looked down at his arm unsure what to make of the smack.

He didn't retaliate much to her relief. She had not partaken in any beer. She didn't want to chance something going wrong. "Your brother is amusing." Loki said to her just low enough for her to hear as he brother popped some left over pizza in the microwave.

"Don't get to attached. He's out of here tomorrow." She said to him.

"I look forward to his departure." Loki eyed her and she rolled her eyes.

(Loki)

Loki found sleeping on the couch rather uncomfortable. As much as he wanted to visit his little toy in the room he knew why she couldn't allow it. He understood her need for secrecy. He turned over several times unable to find a spot that was suitable. He couldn't wait for her brother to be gone in the morning. Loki found him to be amusing. He could tell he was at least fond of his sister despite their rocky relationship. It made him think of himself and Thor. With those thoughts Loki finally found sleep.

Loki woke all too soon to the sun shining through the curtains. His neck was cramped and he was greeted by the stare of Cairo as she sat on the arm of the couch looking down at him smirking, a cup of tea in her hands. She wore her usual bed attire, shorts and a tank top. "Sleep well?" She said but knew the answer. Her amused look made him want to wipe it off her face but he refrained from touching her.

"I never knew how much I enjoyed a bed until I no longer slept in one." Loki sat up. He still wore his clothes from yesterday.

"Grab a shower. I'll wake my brother and kick his sorry ass out before we leave for work." She downed the rest of her drink and left Loki to himself. He did as she suggested. He made his way to the bathroom. His shower was quick and in loo of their houseguest he wrapped a towel around him before emerging from the bathroom.

In his room he found Cairo speaking with her brother. "The money will be sent later. You got everything?" Moscow nodded and looked to Loki.

"Ah sorry." He said looking around at the room he had taken over.

"I can wait." Loki said waving off his concern.

"Look Cairo." He hesitated. "I know I haven't been the best of a brother to you but why don't you and your friend here go to a movie later." He passed her a couple of tickets. His voice was low when he spoke. "I was going to take Tia but I doubt she'll want to go. I'd hate to see them go to waste." Cairo shook her head.

"No. Keep them. I won't use them either." She said. He frowned and the worried look on his face deepened.

"Cairo...be careful ok." Loki saw the puzzled look she gave him but she nodded all the same. Moscow picked up his bags and stopped before passing Loki. He extended his hand to him again and Loki took it. "Thanks for letting me use the room. Watch over her while you're here. Don't let her get into any trouble. She has a knack for attracting trouble."

"I do not." She said defensively. He gave her a weak smile before giving Loki a quick pat on his upper arm and departing. Cairo passed Loki by and followed Moscow. Loki himself merely watched long enough to see them make it to the door before he closed his own and got dressed.


	9. Chapter 9

I have realized I forget to put my warnings up so...

WARNING: graphic sex contained within!

Loki's dreamer: yes the family does have a thing for cities! As for their relationship well...it's in the works.

Sidney loves fiction: my boyfriend helped me with the names. :p

Doctor Loki love: she cares for Loki but she may be in a bit of denial at the moment over her true feelings. Only time will tell what will become of them. :p we all love possessive Loki! He has his ways of showing he had feeling without admitting them to others or even himself.

White light of death: I already answered you in a pm :p good for you for choosing three reasons and getting one right!

Sorceress of the trees: yup paces for names. :). As for the rest of your review...I love you :p

Poodle warriors: I answer your review with a simple. Hmmmmm... :p

Chapter 9

Cairo couldn't wait to get home to a nice empty house, well minus the god of mischief but technically right now he lived there and was suppose to be there. The visit from her brother had her irritated. She didn't get along with her family much. She only saw Moscow when he wanted something and this time had been no different. Her other brother, the second oldest Rio was in the army and she hadn't seen or heard from him for over three years now. Her parents insisted he was doing great, not that she cared. Her sister Sydney was a different story. She would fly in every couple of months and come stay with her a few days before leaving again. Out of all her siblings her sister was the one who made Cairo feel cared for. Her sister would probably be the only one Cairo would miss if something ever happened.

"Hey Cairo." Steve Rogers greeted her warmly as he walked into her 'office'. She smiled.

"Hello. What brings you down here?" She asked. He hand a cell phone in his hand, an iPhone of all things, and seemed to be having trouble.

"I was thinking about your offer about teaching me some things about computers and I was wondering if we could include cell phones too." He laughed waving the phone.

"We can. Why what's up?" She waved him around her desk of many monitors. He came round and squat down so she could look. He was currently in his text messaging screen. Though he mentioned her teaching him things he never did actually call her about it.

"Well Tony gave me this insisting I bring myself up to date a little more and he sent me a few messages and I can respond pretty easily but I can seem to send any to this number." He showed her the paper with the number written in female writing. She grinned.

"A girl?" She inquired slyly. He blushed a little.

"A friend." He added.

"For now." Cairo tried not to laugh. Steve Rogers had that old time charm and cuteness to him. One of those treat a lady right kind of men. She held out her hand and he passed her the phone. She flipped right to his contacts and began to add the contact. "Ok so here's the deal, you can text people with just their numbers, you don't have to add it to your phone but you're going to want to if you plan to text/call them often. However, without the area code your texts won't send right." He nodded his understanding. "So what's her name?" She asked her thumbs moving fast.

"Maria." He said.

"I'm not asking to tease you Steve, I'm asking so we can add her to your contacts." Cairo shifted so he could view the phone better. "See." She directed him how to get into his contacts and proceeded to show him how to add people. He smiled gratefully at her when she was done. She thumbed her way across his phone screen another minute and passed his phone back. "My number is there now too. Call of text if you have any questions."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll need plenty of help and Tony's not really my go to guy." He stood up and put his phone in his pocket. "Hey listen. I'm sorry I haven't called you but with Loki staying with you and all I thought it best to stay away for a while." Cairo waved off his apology.

"Nah don't worry about it." She was still smiling. The best conversation she had all day.

"How are things going anyway? Is he treating you nicely?" Cairo's thoughts went to the night when Loki took to cracking his hands cross her ass and she was sure she almost blushed.

"He's not that bad a housemate." She replied shrugging. "He's easy to feed and pretty low maintenance." She laughed.

"If he gives you any trouble you let me know." She nodded.

"You'll be the first to know." She agreed and waved as he left. Cairo sighed. Alone again.

(Cairo)

Arriving home was a relief. She flopped directly onto her back and let out a long drawn out breath. Loki ignored her and made his way to the bathroom. What ever he had been doing today he was filthy and in a bad mood. "Left over pizza for supper by the way!" She yelled out after him. He didn't answer.

He was a moody fellow sometimes. Not so much with her but over work he certainly was. She seemed to be his daily release of all things stressful. She had no doubt he'd take out his stress between her legs later. She smiled. She had to admit she missed his company the night before. She cursed her brother for having ruined their nightly naughtiness. Cairo listened with her eyes closed, relaxing, as Loki showered and then the door opening and him moving to his room.

She did not at any point open her eyes until she heard the shuffle of his feet come close and then stop near the couch. She cracked open one eye to see him staring down at her. "Your brother forgot one of his many bags." He told her once she was paying attention.

She could almost feel the irritated twitch in her eyebrow. "He better not come back here looking for it and asking to stay again." She growled. "Just leave it. I'll deal with it another time." She waved off Loki and glared at nothing. She expected her brother to show up before the end of the night but by the time bed time rolled around he had not come back. She was happy about this. She retired t her room at the usual hour confident that Moscow would not show up now.

Cairo had only managed to slip into her bed shorts before Loki appeared. Why she bothered getting dressed at all was a mystery to herself. Habit she supposed. He had ahold of her instantly. His hands sinking into her hair and his lips pressing to hers desperate and wild. Fuck, he went one night without sex and now he was acting like it was years. She would not complain.

Cairo kissed him back, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off him quickly. Her hands sliding over his chest and then down to unbutton his pants. If she was a fool for dressing for bed then he was a fool for not ridding himself of clothing before coming to her. His tongue danced with hers and he tugged her hair, parting their lips and trailing kisses down her jaw. Cairo smiled and turned. With a hefty, well placed push she toppled him onto the bed where he sat looking at her. She climbed onto the bed herself, her eyes never leaving his.

She licked her lips and her hand came up to graze and then grip his cock. Loki's lips parted and he groaned as she stroked him. She kissed a trail up his thigh and placing her tongue at the base of his length she dragged it from bottom to tip, then filling her mouth with him. Loki moaned and fisted a hand back into her hair. She began a delicious rhythm as she sucked him. Licking and teasing and working him with her hand. He had taught her a few things since he'd come to live with her and tonight she was using many of them. She enjoyed glancing up at him to see his eyes closed as he enjoyed her work on his cock.

After some well placed licks and vigorous sucking he detached her from him. He pulled her roughly up to stand on the bed. Loki rubbed the crotch of her shorts. "Why you bother getting dressed for bed is beyond me." He told her and she laughed, she had only been thinking the same thing on his arrival. Loki pulled her shorts off, underwear and all. He was sat up straight and she moaned when his tongue found her clit quickly. He devoured her already wet cunt with his hands gripping her ass. He slid one of those hands between her legs and pushed two on his fingers into her. "Always so ready for me." He sighed against her sex.

"You've ruined me." She told him smirking and then gasping as his tongue began to play her clit once more. "Oh fuck, I love that." He liked her vocals. She was always more then willing to voice what she liked.

"What?" He said stopping. "This?" He teased and licked her fast and sharp. She cried out in pleasure rocking her hips toward his mouth. His fingers playing inside her. Fucking her hard, touching her G-spot until she was panting and then exploding in her orgasm. Loki only waited a moment before withdrawing his fingers and pulled her to sit on him. He guided his cock inside her pulsing, dripping sex and she instantly began to ride him.

Her own body moulding easily to his length as it had so many times now. She rocked and bounced with his arms around her and his lips on her neck and shoulder. Her breasts brushing his chest. "What do you love?" He asked into her ear.

"Your cock inside me." She replied without hesitation or shame and he thrust upward hard making her moan loudly. He enjoyed it when she stroked his sexual ego. She knew the answers to his questions with no thought and she was always rewarded for the right answer. Loki shifted and knelt up laying her to her back and thrusting forward. He bent over her and suckled one nipple and then the other. All the while his hips pushing his cock into her and then pulling back out. She could hear his own moans and sighs.

She rubbed her hands in his hair and then down over his back. She raked her nails across him and he hissed in pleasure, thrusting all the harder. Cairo couldn't help but revel in how much she enjoyed this. Oh how she'd miss this when he was gone. Her stomach knotted for a moment and then the fleeting feeling left her when he snaked his hand between them to play along her clit again. She would cum twice this night it would seem. She mew'd into his ear. "Cum for me." He ordered her his breath clipped. It took her only a moment of both his fucking and teasing for her to explode around him.

Once she did Loki was up and gripping her hips pulling her into his thrusts. With one loud groan he bucked forward unsteadily and for the first time he came within her still gripping heat. He moved one final time as if to rid himself of anything he had left before grabbing her arms and pulling her to half sit so he could shower her neck and lips with hungry kisses. When he continued to kiss and nip at her she knew he was mounting up to take her again.

He didn't always take her a second time but after missing a night he seemed to be making up for that lost night. Cairo tilted her head back allowing his assault on her skin and then circling her hips, moving around his limp length until he hardened once more. Oh yes, she would miss this when he was gone.

(Loki)

Cairo had opened the windows of her room and had curled into Loki's embrace. Loki lay awake for quite some time after thinking about all that had happened to him over the passed couple of years. Though most of it was negative he found Cairo to be the one positive. She was a fine companion to have for the time being. She would have made an even better companion had she not been a mortal but Loki could not change such things. Even if she was an Asgardian he would tire of her like he did with most woman. The novelty of what they had to offer would fade with time so it was just as well. Loki had never known love, at least not how people talked about it. That rush of feelings, the pounding of your heart, the sweaty palms and nervous butterflies. He didn't really care to either.

He looked down at the blond head that lay slumbering on his chest. He had spent very little time sleeping continuously with a woman. To do so since he came to her home had been odd but not uncomfortable. He found having her soft skin pressed to him was soothing, on nights he wasn't sweating to death. She was an odd little thing. He had chosen her to bed when he first came to Midgard simply because he thought she was beautiful but now there were other things about her that he found attractive. Her spit fire attitude. Her fearlessness when it came to the bedroom. Their had not been a single thing he had done so far that she did not enjoy or at least voice her distaste for. And she was very vocal. She was not afraid to tell him what she liked or didn't like. She was not a timid little girl.

She was young. In her best years for marriage and children if Loki was correct. Twenty one to his understanding. He wondered how old she would be before he would leave Midgard? How many years it would take for him to finally bore of her? Loki shook the thought aside. Such things didn't matter at this time. All that mattered right now was being on his best behaviour and enjoying what she had to offer as he still very much enjoyed it.

Loki lay awake for what seemed like forever. As soon as the explosion happened Loki had that split second to grab hold of Cairo and teleport them just outside her room into the warm night air. Within that second her house explode into splintered shades of wood and shattered glass. Both of them got thrown back but Loki still had a good grip on her. He protected their fall using his own body. His ears were ringing and so too were hers. His back burned. The blast had injured him before he had reacted.

The woodsy area behind her home was now their refuge as Loki shook off the headache from the blast and watched her home burn. He looked down to her and her head was lulling forward. Her eyes unable to focus and her body showing signs of not completely escaping the blast. She was bloody, in a few areas, where pieces of the home had struck her. For the most part Loki had managed to shield her. Her wounds were not extensive and he found himself feeling relief over it.

He stood picking her up into his arms. With the little magic he had, he managed to preform a spell so that they would no longer be nude, the effort cost him energy. He stood there among the trees as smoke and flames tainted the sky. He had no doubt SHIELD would be responding soon. He was sure someone was monitoring the home at all times. He only hoped whatever, or whoever caused the threat, was now gone.

"Cairo." Loki said his voice calm. She blinked quickly unable to focus. It only served to remind Loki how fragile the human body and mind was. It took her a few attempts to find her wits to look up into his face. "Stay awake my dear." He said to her.

"My head...it...it hurts." She told him her lips barely moving as she leaned into his chest.

"I know, but you need to stay awake. At least until we get you to a medic." She made an attempt at a nod. Loki kept his eyes on her to make sure she kept hers open. He could hear screaming from neighbours but didn't make himself known. If this was done on purpose it was best to stay hidden.

(Cairo)

Cairo remembered very little between the blast and the moment she had been allowed to sleep. She remembered sounds of sirens, she remembered Loki's voice calming and bidding her to keep her eyes open. She also remembered the cold cloth that had been used to wash her face. After that she had passed out and Loki was gone and the world was gone. She dreamt if times in her childhood she had been happy and life had been easy.

Cairo blinked awake, her eyes and head heavy. The nurse on duty was next to her in a second checking her for something or other and Cario groaned. "My head hurts." She moaned as her head feel to the side of the pillow.

"It will go away." The nurse told her. "I'll send for the director." She told Cairo and hurried off before Cairo could respond. Cairo licked her dry lips and closed her eyes. What happened? She found she couldn't remember. It was all so foggy. She remembered falling asleep in Loki's arms and then something loud waking her. She then remembered pain in her side and her head. She couldn't make head nor tale out of any of it.

She lost track of time between waking and when Fury arrived. He pulled up a stool and sat next to her. "Hey director." She said licking her lips again. "What happened?" She asked her hand coming to touch her head.

"You don't remember?" Fury said. She made a small shake of her head.

"I remember going to bed." She told him. "It's the only thing I can make sense of."

"Cairo," Fury paused. "your home exploded." He was tactless to be sure. Cairo felt her eyes widen and then she cringed as her head ached

"You're pulling my leg." She said. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming.

"I wish I was."

"I don't understand. How?" She tired sitting up but the nurse, who she hadn't noticed, but a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"It's under investigation." He told her. "I'll keep you posted. You are to remain here until the nurse releases you." Cairo's mind was rushing around in a blur.

"He saved me." She blurted. "Loki, I mean." It wasn't a question. She was sure of this. Remembering his voice as she was semi conscious.

"Yes he did. He's currently upstairs aiding us in our attempts to find out what happened." Cairo said nothing more and Fury seemed in a hurry to get back to work, the nurse followed him out.

Cairo lay still thinking about everything she had lost. Gone, all gone. The house she had bought herself. She had saved and saved determined to have something of her own. Her clothes, her computers, on god mini! Her miniature super computer was gone. Her cell phone. Cairo felt frustration hit her hard. The overall reality setting in. She had nothing. Where would she go? Her family would take her but they lived out of state and she didn't want to leave.

Oh god her family! She may not get along with them but what if they thought she was dead? Cairo felt the tears before she realized she had begun to cry. She wiped at them angrily. She hated crying. She rarely cried. The sound of foot steps met her ears and she tried desperately to stop crying but the more she tried the worse they got. She didn't look to see who it was. Maybe they were going to some one else's room.

But they were not. They had walked right up to the side of her bed and to her surprise small, firm arms wrapped around her and Cairo opened her eyes to look into Natasha Romanov's blue eyes. "Don't fight it." She said to her. "You're frustrated and that's ok. Let it out." Cairo was confused why they sent her but something about her company made Cairo fell less lonely. She cried into Natasha's arm. Cario wished it was Loki but while at SHIELD's base it was unlikely he would come to her. Cairo cried and cried until she passed out once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the wait. Writers block is a bitch! Warning: SLT (sexy Loki time) found within.

Sidney loves fiction: I know you love my sex...wait does that sound right? Haha yeah the house blowing up was a toss up between them be not being home and being home. I am happy with my choice. It worked well.

Sorceress of the trees: your very good at acting my subtle mentions in my writing. Glad I impressed with the chapter.

Doctor Loki love: ahh so many questions and so much time to write the chapters containing answers. Hehe! I wanted to begin to look a little deeper into both Cairo and Loki's thoughts and there will be more of it.

Deana hughes2010: yes the birth control did blow up...and yes very ironic it was the day he decided to trust the pills effectiveness.

Loki's dreamer: I had to add some smut. It had been a while. Lol

White light of death: I try to draw out some sex and others I just hint around. I like a mixture of both but I really enjoy writing big long one. And of course he saved her, he'd have to find a new sex toy otherwise...but hey we all know that's not his real reasons.

Poodle warriors: all those will be answered in time. :)

No Vacancy mind: yeah she'd pretty overwhelmed right now but she will calm down. As for their feelings I'm sure cracks will being to see into their thick coated exteriors.

Chapter 10

Loki was frustrated. Too many questions about what happened at Cairo's house. Fury had been nice enough to let Loki know she was ok. He had been asked a multitude of questions about her brother Moscow. Apparently they didn't want to ask her and stress her out so Loki had to do his best with the little information he had. Somehow he felt it hard to believe her brother had been trying it kill her.

Then he remembered the bag, the tickets. His nervousness and stress. Loki began to believe he was either a really good actor or he had no idea he was being set up. Loki believed it was more conceivable that it was an option somewhere in the middle. He had watched the footage to scrutinize every move her brother made and found him to be on par with a man who was stressed over bad choices but what choices was it? The gambling or something else. Half a day now and SHIELD had contacted her parents and assured them she was fine along with asking them where their son was. Loki had to admit SHIELD was good with their words.

They had managed to not insult or cause extra concern to her mother and father with their questions. Next they contacted her sister and to Loki's knowledge her sister had insisted on seeing her and so she was being flown in. Her brother Rio was still on a campaign and so SHIELD sent in an undercover agent to keep an eye on him. As for Moscow and his family no one knew where they were or why. They had located the last day his son had been seen at school and then they all just vanished until Moscow showed up at Cairo's.

Everyone seemed baffled and at a loss. Who would want Cairo dead? But Fury was no fool. It wasn't Cario who was the target. It was Loki. Cairo would have been collateral. Had Loki been human he would certainly have died and her along with him. Luckily he was not and he now lived to see this mystery to an end and Cairo placed in safe hands.

"Perhaps I should tell her what we have uncovered." Loki suggested to Fury alone. Fury had not asked how Loki had gotten to Cairo so fast when they should have been in separate rooms with Loki in the same room as the bomb. Fury was choosing to ignore the fact that there was more to it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She's lost quite a lot already. And we have more questions and theory's then answers. It might cause her a lot of unnecessary stress." He replied his fingers interlinked and his elbows leaning on the desk.

"And we both know she will not be happy until she knows something. She would possibly only get angry if we avoid the subject." Loki pointed out. Fury sighed.

"At least wait until she is released from the infirmary. The nurse says she should be good to go tomorrow." Loki nodded.

"And her sister? When is she due to arrive?" Loki was actually very curious to what her sister might be like.

"Early wednesday morning. Stark has offered to take all three if you in at his home for now until a different place can be found." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Offered?" He said.

"Persuaded is probably a better word." Fury corrected his own error and suppressed a grin. "He has top notch security. Weather is was you or Miss Banks as the target you will be safe there." Fury added. Loki needed no convincing. At least it was something. He would have somewhere to take her. And knowing Stark, Loki was sure being alone with Cairo, for any reason would not be a problem.

He had been having an extreme need to check on her since she had been brought to SHIELD and woken but it took some reminding to not do so. Why it was so important for him to see her for himself was beyond his understanding. Fury said she was fine and therefore she was just that. It was silly to worry about her, in fact he felt silly for worrying at all.

(Cairo)

Cairo had been sitting up and thinking when Tony walked in. He had a stiff teddy bear in his arms and a box with a bow. "That's not a nanny cam in there is it?" She asked instantly pointing to the bear.

"No, they were out of those." He said back with a grin. He offered both things to her and she felt odd accepting anything from Tony Stark.

"What? No witty comments today?" She was trying hard not to smile. His gesture actually made her happy but she didn't want to show it.

"I figured I'd save them up and cash those in later." He sat in the visitors chair and crossed one of his legs. Cairo looked at the box and set aside the bear. She wasn't really a stuffed animals kind of girl but the thought was appreciated. She removed the ribbon and opened the box. Then she smiled. A new iphone.

"Wow. I don't know what to say..." She said actually feeling speechless.

"Well for starters SHIELD paid for it not me but I'm not beyond accepting a thank you." Cairo rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She replied back.

"Now a few rules. One, no pimping it out to hack my computer systems remotely and two: while you live with me you are not to play with anything technical..." Cairo shot Tony a look.

"Living with you?" She said stopping him mid sentence.

"Oh. No one told you? Yeah you and the big bad are staying with me until SHIELD can relocate you." Cairo felt a wash of relief. She wasn't going to be made to leave town to stay with her family. She wasn't going to have to leave Loki.

"That's the best news I've had all day." She blurted feeling that over emotional girl from earlier well up. She really couldn't wait to say goodbye to that side of her.

"Really?" He sounded genuinely shocked.

"It was better then the alternative. Going home to my parents." She swallowed then. That unease of the things she'd been thinking about getting to her.

"Ahh. Yeah...your family. I gotta get going. You know business to run and all." Tony got up and Cairo found her own feet.

"Stark why did you use that tone?" She asked a sinking feeling clenching her stomach.

"What tone?" He replied still walking.

"Anthony Stark you stop right now!" She cried out and as she did Loki appeared around the corner. She was stood in a silly hospital gown, yelling at Stark and now Loki decides to visit her. She now looked at Loki who seemed to be trying to figure out what was happening. "What's going on with my family?" She asked Loki sternly. Loki looked right to Stark a glare passing over his face. Tony put up his hands.

"I didn't say anything about her family I swear." Loki thumbed his finger over his shoulder for Tony to get out of his sight.

"Lets go back to your room and we will talk there." He said to her in a soothing tone which only served to irritate her. What hadn't she been told? Loki made her sit back in her bed and she did but couldn't relax. "First lets remember that SHIELD is only looking into all possibilities and anything they might be thinking is just to cover all bases." He began and she knew instantly it was defiantly not going to be good.

"Wait...first just tell me if anyone has died?" She said quickly.

"Not that we know of." He replied. SHIELD has been doing an extensive search of your homes ruins and have found the origins of the explosion came from your guest room. On further inspection they also determined what it was contained in and made of." Loki sounded impressed.

"And?" She pressed him on impatiently. He was leading up to something.

"There was a bomb placed in your home and it was hidden inside the bag your brother left behind." Instantly Cairo found her feet again.

"NO!" She yelled defiantly. "I don't care how much we fought he wouldn't harm me. Tell them to look again they must be wrong." She told Loki.

"This is why no one had said anything. Nothing is yet certain of how it got there or why or even who." He said trying to calm her and was failing. She was rubbing her thumb and finger on one hand together nervously, thinking.

"I suppose Fury is hunting my brother down?" She snapped.

"They have been looking for both him and his family...they are all missing." Cairo stopped.

"Missing? Like ran away missing or mysteriously missing?" She was concerned now. What the hell was going on!

"Mysterious. His wife and child went missing almost a week before Moscow came to your home." He told her. "So Fury is thinking either it was one big plan...which we doubt." He quickly added when she glared at him. "Or they were kidnapped which leaves open a few, more believable ways the bomb ended up in your home. Fury tells me it's unlikely that his story about owing money was true as that would not cause someone to bomb your home unless it was meant for your brother and his family."

"Why would anyone blow up the guy who still owes you money?!" Cairo said exasperated.

"And that was what Barton pointed out." Loki told her. Loki reached out and snagged the hand that she had been playing with her fingers. "Stop. Breath." He said sternly. Cairo did as he said and Loki tugged her closer. Cairo doubted there was cameras inside the room and hoped their wasn't.

"I don't like this...this not knowing bullshit." She said to him.

"It's all we have. The rest of your family is safe. Your brother Rio is being detailed in case the attack was for you and your parents are fine and also being kept a close eye on. Your sister however has insisted on coming here to see you personally."

"Sydney's coming here? When?"

"She should be here the day after tomorrow." Loki answered. Cairo felt her nerves calming down. She had to remember SHIELD always assumed the worst so they could plan accordingly. Loki's hand snaked round her and she yelped when his hand came to rest on her bare ass. "Did you know I can see your ass when your back on to me. That garment does not close properly." Cairo pushed herself back a step from Loki.

She turned and wiggled that very ass his way. "Nothing you haven't see already." She said over her shoulder and pulled the cloth closed. She heard him chuckle. Her mood felt lifted.

Loki stood and advanced her way. Cairo was thankful the room had no window. "How much fun do you think I could get away with in here?" He asked her deviously. Cairo stepped back and away from him.

"None." She said sternly. She would not be caught being fucked by the god of mischief. Loki stopped and looked back to the door and then closed the distance between then quick. He fisted a hand deep into her messy hair and kissed her hard. Cairo growled unable to push him back and hated that she didn't really want to push him back. She allow his tongue to tease hers a moment before he released her and began to leave.

"Pity, the thrill of being caught adds to the arousal and I could have guaranteed you a equally thrilling release." He said and before she could reply he left her to think about that.

"I hate you!" She yelled after him but he didn't return. Still frustrated over her situation and now sexually frustrated she felt like she might need to break something but instead she sat on the edge of the bed and grumbled.

(Loki)

It had been barely an hour since Loki left Cairo and now he couldn't help but smirk as she barged into the large room himself and Fury were currently in overviewing a few ideas and theories. She was dressed in simple jeans and a tee shirt.

"Miss Banks what are you doing up here?" Fury said knowing full well she had yet to sign her release papers.

"I got bored and thought I would be better to help you up here." She said.

"You need to rest." Fury said to her and she snorted.

"I need to figure out who the fuck blew up my home and why!" She retorted. "I won't be idle in this." She insisted. Fury rubbed his head and looked to Loki as if to asked if this was his doing.

"I have no control over her." Loki said. It was half true. He had a sexual hold over her but for everything else she did what she felt like doing. He enjoyed that about her. She wasn't clingy simply because they shared a bed.

"Apparently no one does." Fury said under his breath. "Fine." He beckoned her close. "If you insist on helping then we can start by trying to figure out who might want to hurt you." Fury said.

"I keep insisting that is more likely I was the target but Fury insists we cover all options." Loki said to her as she sat down.

"There was that one boyfriend I had who lost his job because of me." Cairo began. "Or Hydra." She added the more likely choice. Everyone had been thinking Hyrda as well.

"And why would Hydra want to kill you?" Fury asked.

"Gee I dunno. How 'bout the time you made me hack their doors open for your spies. I got shot." She pointed to her side. Loki hadn't notice any sizeable wound on her in that spot. Clearly the shot had cause minimal damage.

"I will not argue about that again." Fury said exasperated but stopped to think. Loki could tell he was thinking with how he furrowed his brow and his one eye drooped. "I still have my doubts that Hydra would go that far for you...no offence." He added.

"Well it has something do with me if they used my brother. I've been thinking," Loki couldn't wait to hear this considering she hadn't that long to delve over all he had told her before coming to this room. "what if my brother was sent by Hydra. He thought he was there to just check things out maybe, and the bomb was among his things but he didn't know." She paused.

"If he didn't know why would he leave it behind?" It was Loki who said it to her.

"I dunno but I refuse to believe he would harm me knowingly." Loki sighed. He actually found himself hating to argue the facts with her as it was a touchy subject.

"Your brother tried to get us both out of the house for that night with those movie tickets. If he was there for other reasons then what he said then he knew something was going to happen." Loki told her and she glared at him.

"But he might not have known what was going to happen!" She insisted.

"Alright lets try something else. Where is his family?" Fury interjected.

"Kidnapped?" She offered.

"There is evidence to support the theory but it could also be evidence to suppose them having fled." Fury put his hands behind his back and looked up in annoyance. "We've checked your brothers bank accounts and they show nothing out the ordinary to support his gambling story. He had lots of money still in there."

"Then it was a lie to get into my home for the night." Cairo sounded certain of that. Loki could only imagine how she was feeling implicating her brother for such a horrid event. "Blackmail then." She offered throwing her hands up in a last attempt to save her brothers honor.

"That's what we think." Loki said to her. "What we can't figure out is if his family was kidnapped and threatened and Moscow was sent to your home to plant the bomb, then why did they want to kill you or me? What was the overall thought process." Loki could imagine Hydra not pleased to find out SHIELD had a god working for them. But he also thought Hydra to be idiots to assume a mere bomb could even scratch him. Surely they would have some intel on who Loki was.

"I still don't think my brother would have put that bomb their deliberately unless his wife and child were in danger. As for the why or the who done it or who it was really meant for I'm not sure it matters right now. For me finding my bother and his family is what matters." Cairo told them.

"We have been working hard on that I promise you." Fury told her.

"I want permission to use SHIELD's system to hack the fuck out of Hydra's computers and see if I can find any trace that they might have my brother." Cairo said determined. Fury thought about it.

"Alright but be careful to not do any damage. If they have your brother and he's alive we don't want to piss hydra off enough to harm him or his family." She nodded. "In the meantime I have had a spy inside their rank for some time now and they have been keeping there eyes open for any sign of Moscow."

Cairo gave a quick nod and left to focus her attention downstairs in her usual work space. Loki watched her go.

(Cairo)

Billionaire Tony Stark had made it home in time to greet his new house guests. "Alright change of room plans." He said rubbing his hands together. "I've put you on the opposite end of the house. Before I couldn't trust you to be that far from sight but blondie over there can keep an eye on you." As he spoke he was already walking toward the part of the home he meant. Going up one set of stairs. Loki and Cairo followed closely neither speaking. Cairo was currently toting with her the only things she now owned, the clothes on her back, her iPhone and the teddy bear Tony had brought her.

Tony stopped at a door far down the hall and Loki went in and Cairo stopped admiring the large room Stark had given Loki. "Mine better be just as big!" She said smiling.

"What do you mean...this is your room, well both of your room." Cairo gave Tony a look of fuck off don't joke about that but he didn't look to be joking.

"Whoa wait a second, you realize my sister will be here tomorrow morning right? She has no idea about Loki! What Loki and I have been doing is a secret." She reminded Tony.

"Have been? So you have found time. Hmmm interesting." Tony feigned thinking about it a moment. "Aright one, SHIELD has no survalliance here. Two, tell your sister it's complicated, which is true and tell her to keep a lid on it. Three, I thought we agreed a happy Loki is a well behaved Loki." Cairo rubbed her forehead remembering why Stark annoyed her so much.

"Fine." She paused aware of Loki watching and listening to them. "Do you have cameras in this room?" She asked remembering Tony's room at Stark tower.

"Huh, oh no. That's just a personal thing I do." He cleared his throat and Cairo got the hint. "Alright all set!" Tony declared clapping his hands in front of him and preparing to leave before stopping himself. "Oh and one more thing. Pepper has offered to take you shopping and get you a whole new wardrobe." Tony was speaking to both of them and Cairo could swear she heard Loki groan. Tony then left them.

"I despise shopping." Loki told her pointedly before falling to lay on the bed.

"Yeah well I hate socializing, something I've been having to do since I met you." She said putting down her phone and stuffing the bear into the closet. She did not trust it to not have a camera of some kind. "Besides you don't have to go. I remember your size and style I can get your things." She added.

"Excellent." Loki replied and she saw him smirking as she turned to look at him.

"Why such a big smirk?" She asked getting to kneel on the bed next to him.

"A happy Loki is a well behave Loki." He said and chuckled. "He obviously doesn't know me well." Cairo shook her head.

"Does anyone?" She replied and he looked at her and calculated what she said. It took him a moment before replying.

"Perhaps not." He finally said and shrugged. She felt like she may have touched a nerve.

"You rarely ever talk about yourself." She said suddenly feeling curious. Before she hadn't really cared much to ask. She had been trying to keep things neutral.

"The same could be said for you." She cracked a smile. It was true. Loki moved swiftly and had her on her back so fast she barely had time to process it. His mouth already on her neck and his hand undoing the button of her jeans. Seriously, you couldn't put him in a room alone with her for a minute. "I believe I was denied when last I sought this." He said to her.

"Ahhh." She moaned when he suckled on a part of her neck, up just under her ear that she thoroughly enjoyed. "We were in a damn infirmly!" She hissed trying to speak passed the motion he was now moving his fingers in across her cunt. He was always quick to find the spots he was looking for when he was craving. She moaned again when he slipped two fingers down and inside her. She was already wet and it only made him grin wickedly.

She lay on her back and lifted her hips when he grabbed hold of her jeans and underwear to pull them off her. He followed it up by tossing off his shirt and also removing his pants. He now stood before her naked and she still had on her top and bra. Cairo quickly looked passed Loki and was relieved that Tony had shut the door on the way out, she had forgotten to check. She sat up and didn't bother unclipping the bra. She pulled both the top and it off over her head and Loki knelt between her legs and kissed her lips.

She smiled across his kisses, his hands playing with her breasts. Her half sat position making it easy for her to grip and work his cock. He groaned when she rubbed her thumb in a circle on the front of the head. Something she had found not to long ago. Cairo narrowed her eyes in a seductive way and put her hand on Loki shoulder and pushed him sideways. He allowed her to place him on his back and she climbed onto him. She took hold of his length and carefully mounted herself on it. She moaned until he was fully seated within her and then began a rhythm of movement.

Loki had his hands put to her hips, not guiding her just holding her. Cairo threw her head back and sighed. She continued like this taking it slow and then fast until he was growing close. His fingers gripping her hips tighter until he found release. Cairo sat there smiling her mind having been freed of the problems she was having if only for that small amount of time.

"Would you like me to keep track of your monthly minstrel cycle for you?" Jarvis, Tony's super computer, said startling her.

"What? No!" Cairo said.

"Very good miss."

"That was awkward." She looked down at Loki. She knew her own cycle from her pills. Something she had remembered to acquire from the nurse after she initially woke up at SHIELD and had time to process what had happened to her. Loki's hand was rubbing her hip.

"This will be fun, being allowed to share the same room." He grinned wickedly. She sighed and got off him.

"Yes and I'm sure you'll take full advantage of it." She said. It was late when they had arrived at Tony's having spent the day with SHEILD looking for clues to her brothers whereabouts and so Cairo only climbed into bed without getting dressed and Loki followed suit. The air conditioning was nice and she was able to curl up close to Loki. "Tell me something about you I don't know." She said.

"And what purpose would that serve?" He asked back.

"I'm trying to take my mind off stuff, indulge me." She said back using her nails to scratch lightly down his chest, she knew he liked this. In fact it was a great way to tease him.

"I'm a frost giant." He said in a matter of fact kind of way. He sounded very monotone about it.

"I'm not an expert or anything but I envision giants as...well giant." She said tilting her head up to look at him.

"I was a runt." He was still speaking in that bored manner.

"Oh. Would you rather be bigger?" She asked. She watched him grin as he thought of how to answer.

"If I was bigger you wouldn't be able to handle me." He teased and as no surprise to her he guided her hand downward.

"I wonder if all men are like this?" She mused out loud and oddly Loki paused his movements. When she looked to his face again he looked slightly annoyed.

"Like what?" He was slightly glaring and she wasn't sure why.

"Ready to go again in less then five minutes after the first time." She explained. Maybe he thought she meant his size.

"I have lots of stamina." He told her his glare waning and his hand pushing hers down to touch his length. She gripped it firmly and began a trail of kisses down his chest toward her goal area.


	11. Chapter 11

Mwhahaha..! Just like to point out as this chapter went up there was 69 reviews...a favourite number of mine. ;)

Also I am working on finishing this fic now and so shorter chapters but updates everyday now on this!

Doctor Loki love: holy long review... Love them... I enjoy writing the slow realization and battling of emotions between characters. I realize Loki is a god but technically a woman does not ovulate while on the pill, her body tricks itself into thinking its preggo and so I think it would still work in a god...no fertilizable egg no baby. Be different if the pill attacked his sperm. Lol.

White light of death: lol well to Cairo it was crazy to have met a god at first so to find out he's a frost giant doesn't mean much to her as she never met a frost giant. :)

Loki's dreamer: hehe I love sexy

Sorceress of the trees: Sydney is coming.

Poodle warriors: I also enjoy the roommate thing...leave it to Tony.

Chapter 11

Cairo had woken the next day to Jarvis explaining the weather and her blinds opening on their own. She really needed a house like this one. Loki woke with her but he wasn't as surprised to hear Jarvis. Loki joined her in a shower, happily the bathroom was a joining one for this room, and he dressed in his previous clothes from the day before. Loki still had work but Fury had expressly placed Cairo on stress leave until her family situation was sorted out and all danger to her was obsolete. She was not to leave Tony's home without someone with her.

It had been a very long time since Cairo had so much time on her hands. She followed Loki to the door and told him to have a good day at work and oddly she suddenly felt like a girlfriend, a thought she banished from her head immediately. He was gone and Cairo was left in the house seemingly alone. Her sister would arrive the next day early morning and it would be nice to have her around.

Cairo took a moment to look around. She was currently in Tony's living room. A large room with a large rounded sofa, no viewable tv but she figured Tony would be super high tech for such things, a water fall cascading down by the stairs she had just come down from and several other exits from the room. She followed one and found herself in a bar area with a vacant room and a fire place. An entertainment area perhaps. Beyond that she found the actual kitchen and a beautiful balcony. When she stepped out she found that the balcony stretched the length of the lower level and a pool was just down a small set of stair not to far away. The breeze in Malibu was beautiful and Cairo knew she'd like it here. Or at least she would like the weather. It was a pity she couldn't go for a jog.

Cairo headed back inside and back to the living area and through the other exit to find a training room. A boxing ring, sauna and weights available for use. At this rate she just might find a track to run on. She grinned and once again went back to the living room. She paused and saw a closed secure door. An across pad available to touch but she reminded herself to play nice and no hacking.

"Jarvis, am I the only one home?" She asked the computer in hopes he would answer. She was unsure how he worked yet.

"Yes Miss Banks. Mr. Stark is downstairs in his workshop and wishes not to he disturbed and Miss Potts is taking a well deserved chance to sleep in." He replied. Cairo sighed. Alone for now.

"Jarvis, help me with the tv." She said and heard a mechanical sound. She turned to watch a large screen come down from the ceiling in front of the couch. Cairo made herself comfortable as it turned on.

"Anything in particular I can put on for you?" Jarvis asked.

"The food network. I suck at cooking but I like to watch." She said grinning. If this was all she had to look forward to all day she would go insane but for now tv would do.

Cairo spent an hour sat there and finally couldn't take any more. She got up and went to the balcony. The breeze was soothing. She had her phone and was surfing the web relaxing in a lounge chair. She was getting hungry and hadn't bothered getting breakfast. "Jarvis?" She asked hoping he could hear her out there.

"Yes Miss Banks?"

"Tell your inventor I'm hungry and he should come and eat something." She grinned. She felt somewhat weird going through his fridge on her own.

"Miss Potts is almost finished showering and getting dressed she will be down shortly perhaps it would be best to wait." Cairo was amused. It somewhat thought for itself.

"Ok." She agreed and waited. The red head Virginia Pepper Potts, formally Tony's personal secretary, better know as Pepper finally emerged from the stairs. She was all professional like in the manner in which she carried herself despite being dressed in a simple pair of shorts and a tee shirt. She was very pretty in Cairo's opinion.

Pepper came right up to Cairo a smile gracing her freckled face her hand extended. "I know we met that one time before but I think maybe we should start over." Pepper said referring to the time when she found Cairo laying in Tony's bed after Loki had left her there his first time on earth. Cairo hadn't had much time then to really look at Pepper. The woman had been to irritated at what she thought was going on at the time.

"That's ok with me." Cairo agreed smiling back and shook the hand offered to her. Oddly the situation wasn't as awkward as Cario thought it was going to be. "I'm starving." She said to Pepper.

"Come help me in the kitchen. We'll get Tony when we're done." Pepper had already started toward the kitchen.

"I don't cook very well." Cairo told her following.

"That's ok. You can butter the toast." Pepper waved off Cairo's concern. Cairo followed the woman and helped with what she could. Pepper herself could cook fine by the looks of things.

(Cairo)

Breakfast was a mess of Tony's witty remarks and prying on how her night went and if she had gotten any sleep. Pepper had told Tony several times to be good but it didn't come as a surprise to either women when he didn't relent. Cairo had to do her best not to say something to Tony that was perhaps to much information where her bedroom antics were concerned.

When they finished eating Pepper hurried Cairo out for a long day of shopping. It was pleasant. Her mind distracted from her immediate family troubles. Pepper was actually very charming to be around. She didn't pry into Cairo's personal life the same way Tony did. In fact she was telling Cairo plenty of things to use against Tony the next time he took his remarks to far and this made Cairo smile and appreciate the woman who somehow managed to put up with Tony Stark and had even agreed to marry the cocky bastard.

"How do you do it?" Cairo asked her eating her rather large s'mores desert while Pepper enjoyed her slice of warm apple pie.

"Do what?" Pepper asked.

"Put up with Tony!" Cairo answered after swallowing her mouthful.

"Ha, everyone asks me that one. I've known him so long now I've been immune to his bullshit before we began dating." She said. "Eventually you learn when to answer him, when to ignore him which is most of the time and when to grow angry and let him know it. Ego aside he's a sweetheart." Pepper laughed. "How about you and Loki?"

"There is no me and Loki. We have a mutual friends with benefits kind of thing going." Cairo said and found her stomach knotting slightly. She willed the odd feeling to go away.

"They must be some benefits to waste your time on a guy who is only here because he has to be. Not to mention his sleazy way of getting you into bed the first time." Cairo felt her cheeks redden with a bit of anger.

"I wanted that!" She said the hostility coming out a little harsher then she meant it too. "It might have just been a moment of opportunity but he was more a gentleman to me that day then any guy I ever actually dated. He was careful and kind." It was peppers turn to turn red.

"I'm sorry I over stepped. I was under the impression you were forced." Pepper cleared her throat.

"I wasn't. I enjoy they way he makes me feel." Cairo said and expression pass over Pepper's face but she didn't put voice to what she was thinking and it was all the same to Cairo. "He isn't like everyone thinks he is. He's just lost." Cairo explained and pushed her plate aside. "I'm ready to finish shopping." She declared changing the subject. Pepper nodded and together they hit the shops.

Cairo picked up all the items she knew Loki would wear and included jeans. He never did wear them in public. As they moved through the large mall they passed a lingerie store and immediately Cairo stopped and thought. "Lets go in here." She said. They had yet to pick her up any underwear and bra but she was more interested in something Loki might enjoy. She never did wear that thing he picked out for her. The idea of wearing something at the time seemed foolish but for some odd reason Cairo really wanted to do it now.

She found herself looking over many things she would have never worn before. She usually went plain silk or cotton but she felt the need to buy something different. Together Pepper helped her pick out matching sets of very sexy panties and bras along with a small dark green, sheer nightdress with tiny straps and white bows on the hips where in laced up in a sexy pattern. She also bought thigh high stockings of black with white bows on top.

"If you're trying to turn him on that's defiantly a winner." Pepper told her. She purchased it all unable to get the thought out of her mind how Loki would look at her in it. Before she hadn't cared and it confused her why it did now. Shrugging it off they moved to the next store. They passed a shop window and Cairo stalled. She looked into the glass and then pulled out her cell phone.

Pepper was confused but followed her to cross the traffic of people to sit on a bench. "Director." She said to Fury.

"Why are you calling Miss Banks I thought I was clear to you stress leave meant no working." He said sternly from the other end.

"I haven't forgotten but I just remembered something." She said sharply. "About a week ago I was being followed." She said.

"Followed by who?" Cairo quickly described her morning jog and the guy who had been following her and waved at her when she caught him looking. "It's not a far stretch to think he might have just been checking you out so to speak." Fury said but she could tell he was thinking about it.

"I'm telling you this guy gave me a creepy stalker smile not a I think you're cute smile." She insisted to Fury. Pepper who had been listening was suddenly looking around them for signs of anyone else that met the stalker status.

"Alright I'll send a sketch artist to Stark home later. We can at least see if we can track this guy done." Cairo agreed and hung up.

"I think it's time to go home." Pepper told her. Cairo looked at all the bags and decided that she had enough stuff and together they left the mall.

(Loki)

Stark had joined everyone at SHIELD's headquarters half way through the day and he was who Loki got a ride home with. Another woman joined them. A tall stern looking woman who wore her glasses at the edge of her nose and her black hair tightly bound at the back of her neck. She didn't speak to anyone on the trip and ignored Tony's flirtatious remarks toward her.

This was something Loki had seen from Stark his first week living with Tony. It seemed he was all talk though as he appeared to actually be quite loyal to his current woman. Loki wondered why Tony bothered at all to flirt if he planned to do nothing more. Loki himself had not met another mortal woman who caught his attention yet and so for now Cairo was his only bed mate. But he held no loyalties to the girl and he was sure this was something she was clear on. If some else should come along to strike his fancy he just might be tempted to try something new. The longer he spent with the humans the less opposed he was to the idea. Cairo herself was quite pleasing and very receptacle to most everything he has done to her.

Loki smirked at the thought. The fact that Tony put them in the same room was convenient to say the least. Cairo was right he would most certainly take advantage of it and her body. He'd never spent so much time with the one woman before, it wasn't at all bad. She picked up on many things he enjoyed and preformed them often along with some stuff he showed her. The same could also be said for him regarding her body. He knew the places she liked to be touched and there was nothing better then a woman in pure bliss when she was being worked right.

Though Loki was the one who had to deliver the bad news that Mascow and his family had still not been found. He knew this would bring her mood down and he so hated to have her sulking. They arrived at Starks home and when he entered Pepper and Cario where both lounging on the sofa. Cairo had her phone on doing something and Pepper was watching the news.

"No hacking." Tony said to Cairo. She looked up moving her eyes only.

"I said I wouldn't." She replied and her head turned up to look at the dark hair woman who was standing just behind Stark.

"Oh this is the sketch artist Fury sent over." Tony said thumbing a gesture toward her.

The woman stepped forward. "Miss Banks, I'm Agent Macross." She said extending her hand. Cairo got up and shook it firmly. "Is there a pace we can go with a table." She asked. Loki watched Cairo nod and lead her away.

"A sketch artist?" Loki asked Tony.

"Yeah Cairo thinks some guy was stalking her so she'll tell that woman what he looked like and she'll do a sketch and then a computer rendition of him." Tony explained flopping into the couch next to Pepper. Loki didn't join them he instead followed through the doorway Cairo had gone through. She hadn't told Loki about this stalker and he was a little annoyed she hadn't.

He arrived in the kitchen. Cairo looked at him while Agent Macross got her stuff out of her bag and began to set up. "Any word on my brother?" Cairo asked him.

"None. You didn't tell me about this." Loki said quickly after his other answer. His annoyance was evident in his voice but he didn't care.

"I didn't even remember the guy until now." She said sounding slightly surprised at his own tone.

"Did he touch you?" Loki demanded and the agent was now looking between them looking confused and awkward.

"No he was just staring creepily at me and smiled before walking away." Cairo told him sharply. He was making her angry. Loki didn't reply and took a seat next to Cairo. He watched the woman boot up her system and pull out a sketch pad.

"I like to do things both ways in case anything should happen to my computer." She explained. "Now what do you remember about him?" Cairo began the explanation and Loki watched as the sketch finished after much probing and many details and then the computer rendition was made.

"I'm sending this to Fury. He'll have a face trace done right away." Agent Macross said and closed her laptop and began to pack away her things.

"Thanks." Cairo told her and got off her chair.

"I'll see myself out." The woman said in a stern professional tone.


	12. Chapter 12

SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN! You have been warned.

Sorceress of the trees: he should have waited but its Loki :p

Doctor Loki love: his possessiveness is sweet and not at the same time. Lol how will Cairo take it?!

Loki's dreamer: almost found him...

Fat old sun: welcome! Yes he is indeed not happy over that bit of info she forget to tell him about.

No vacancy mind: glad you liked it!

White light of death: welcome to my Facebook page! Sorry you had to recap...hopefully you won't now that I am focusing on only this fic until its completion. :p

Chapter 12

Cairo watched the woman leave and when she was gone she rounded on Loki. "Why did you make such a fuss?" She asked him placing her hands to her hips.

"I didn't make a fuss but you failed to even mention it to me. How long ago did this happen?" He said back to her his voice equally stern.

"Like a week ago. It was on my day off." She placed her hands on her hips agitated.

"A week? Can I not leave you alone for a single day?" He growled.

"What is your problem? It's not like I knew the guy. I didn't invite him to follow me! Why are you acting like an idiot?" Loki took hold of her by her upper arm hard.

"Do not speak to me like that. You forget your place." He said to her.

"And what place is that? Because last time I checked you were no longer on Asgard, you don't rule here and for all intensive purposes we are on equal ground." Loki scowled.

"You mortals are not my equals. You forget that I tolerate you and your kind because I am forced to." Loki retorted his grip tightening.

"Oh I'm sorry are you forced between my legs every night? I'm not so beneath your highness that you don't enjoy what I have to offer." Her tone was bitter and she felt her anger rising. She felt confused. She knew Loki didn't hold any love for humans so why did this matter to her what he was saying now. And he was contradicting himself, if he held no regard for her kind why the hell did he care about her stalker at all?

"I make due with what I am presented with." He hissed and let her go.

"Then perhaps you will no longer be presented with anything, at least not by me!" Cairo spun and began walking away but Loki was quick to snatch her back. He roughly pushed her against the table her lower back striking it hard and she cried out. His other hand grabbing a handful of her hair and his lips crushing down over hers.

Cairo tried not to moan but it was difficult. She enjoyed his roughness a little to much. "Wow...ok, get a room." Tony's voice separated the desperate kiss and Cairo shoved Loki away from her hard. She fled quickly from the room aware he was right behind her. She had no real place to escape him. When she reached their room she made right for the bathroom intent on locking him out but she didn't get that far.

He had slammed the door behind him and used his magic to get in front of her. He once again grabbed her harshly ripping her shirt as he pulled it downward off her arms to sit at her waist. "Get away for me." She told him pushing him only to be pulled back to meet his lips again. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her excitement building in her lower half. She was burning with want and anger. She hated him and wanted him all at once.

Loki made short work of her underwear pushing her to her back on the bed. Cairo growled as he grabbed her legs and pulled her roughly toward him after he undid his pants. His shirt still on as was the rest of her clothes. Her skirt was short and so it made it easy for him to slip between her legs. "You want me." He said to her rubbing against her.

"My body does, my brain is screaming for you to go fuck yourself." She hissed.

"I'd rather fuck you." He said and pushed into her. Cairo moaned and dug her nails to bite into his biceps. She scratched him almost violently as he thrust hard against her womanhood again and again. "You...are...mine" Loki said between thrusts before bending down to speak against her lips. "to do with as I please..." He took a heavy breath his teeth almost clenched. "whenever I please."

With a yell Cairo rolled and was now on top. "I fucking hate you." She screamed but as she screamed she forcibly bounced down on him. "You arrogant..." Another bounce, "selfish..." And another "asshole." She finished and she came. The entirety of her body screaming in pleasure at her release while Loki sat up to work himself up into her as hard as he could.

"You will never deny me Cairo." He said to her his voice strained. "You will always want me." He grunted and came driving upward hard one more time. It was a moment before Cairo pushed Loki to his back and got off him.

"Keep dreaming." She growled and left him there and escaped to the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and a smile spread across her face. Angry sex was quite a thrill. Fucking asshole.

(Loki)

Loki couldn't help but grin when she was gone. She had no willpower to deny him but he was also becoming aware that he himself had no willpower to stay away from her. They had began an odd relationship, not courting, not truly belonging to one another but yet completely wrapped up in each others bodies. Loki hadn't felt like this before. The longer he was around her the more attached he seemed to become.

The thought that someone had their eye on her had angered him and he had in turn grown angry that she hadn't told him. Now he lay on the bed completely satisfied despite her hateful words mingled with her vigorous fucking. He used his feet to push his pants off his ankles. He hadn't bothered getting completely undressed he simply wanted to claim her as fast as possible.

He heard the water running in the bathroom and gave it a moment. He could tell she had drawn a bath. Grinning wider he pulled off the rest of his clothes and let himself into the bathroom. She hadn't locked the door. She rolled her eyes upon seeing him as she just settled into the rather large bath provided to them.

Loki joined her without a word. "You're an idiot." She told him.

"This idiot just made his point." Loki replied. "How long can you stay angry with me Cario." He practically purred her name. Her expression told him not long at all considering she was half smiling and trying not to look at him as she did so.

"Look lets get something straight." She said managing to glare at him. "You don't own me anymore then I own you. If you stop this possessive bull shit you won't have a problem with me spreading my legs for you." She told him plain and simple.

"Weather I own you or not you will not deny me." Loki said to her.

"I won't disagree that I find it difficult to turn you away but do you want every time to be like just now?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Perhaps not so difficult every time." Loki agreed. "Though it was entertaining all the same." Loki couldn't help but grin. Her declaration of hate while she rode him was amusing. Her words meant nothing at the time. Had he actually been forcing himself on her then perhaps he would have felt bad.

"Too bad for you tonight." Cairo pipped up suddenly a smirk on her face. "I had a surprise for you but in loo of your earlier actions I've decided you won't be getting it." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine anything you might have gotten me that might have been a pleasant surprise, I'm not a gift happy kind of man." Loki replied smoothly. He wasn't the kind of person who was easy to please with a simple gift.

"Well I know you would have loved it, maybe just maybe I'll still give it to you but another time." She relaxed into the suds. Loki watched her but didn't express his doubts that he would enjoy any earthly thing she might have found for him.

(Cairo)

Cairo was woken once more by Jarvis. Her legs were hurting from the force Loki had used to pull her to him the night before and her lower back was throbbing from when she hit the table. Aches and pains were not unusual after sex with him sometimes. She was half on top of him still, were she fell asleep. After the bath they shared she allowed him to have her again, a little less angry and more gently this time.

Her hair was in his face and she knew so when he blew it out of his way almost comically. His hand creeping up her bare back to slid into her strawberry blond tresses and run his fingers through it. She closed her eyes a moment to enjoy the action before relenting to getting up. Tony had confirmed, through Jarvis, last night that her sisters plane arrived early and that Tony would bring her to the airport to greet her.

Groaning she rolled off Loki and off the bed. She saw him watching her as she slipped into her new sexy bra and underwear. She could swear he had an approving look on his face when she looked out of the corner of her eye. She choose to wear shorts today with a tank top and a plaid blouse, unbutton, over it. She pocketed her cell phone and turned. Loki was not due to leave for work for at least two hours and so he had his hands behind his head and was still watching her.

"What?" She asked regarding his amused look.

"Was that for my benefit? The new under garments?" He asked a playful tone to his voice.

"No." She lied not willing to admit he had been on her mind when she decided to buy them. "It wasn't my money so I figured I might as well get something nice." She said smiling with a shrug.

"Mhmm." He replied eyeing her suspiciously.

"Ok so by the time you get home today my sister will be here. I'm gonna do my best to explain things to her but try not to freak her out." Cairo said to Loki biting her lip. "She doesn't know what SHIELD really is so aliens is not on her list of things to easily accept."

"You make an assumption that I will converse with your sister at all." Loki rolled over to lay on his side propping his head up on his hand.

"Well she's gonna wanna talk to you. Us sleeping in the same room automatically sets you up for questioning." Cairo pointed out and he sighed heavily.

"I will not 'freak her out'." Loki agreed.

"Miss Banks, Mr Stark is ready to depart and is waiting downstairs." Jarvis pipped up.

"Ok." Cairo said. Cairo made to go to Loki when she mentally stopped herself. For a moment she meant to kiss him goodbye but the gesture was more suited to a couple and so she waved goodbye and left him lying in bed. She wondered if he noticed her awkward moment.

She met Tony downstairs. He was rattling his keys at her. "Come on sleepy head." He said. "Prince of naughty keep you up all night?" He asked grinning.

"Do not say those kinda things around my sister. At least not until I've had a chance to warn her about you." Cairo told Tony sternly.

"It's no fun if their pre warned. It's always better to deal with me head on." Tony said shaking his head at her.

"I mean it Tony." She warned him setting her glare his way.

"Fine but you so owe me. You know how hard it is to not be me!" He said incredulously. It never ceased to amaze Cairo how self obsessed he was. She had never met anyone with a bigger ego and really didn't want to.

The car ride was ridden with Tony's rock band music. Tony rocking it out with his fingers along the wheel and Cairo trying to drown out the intensity. She decided she didn't like driving with Tony. He liked to speed with the top down. Cairo's hair was nothing short of a knotted birds nest as they pulled into the parking lot at the airport.

"I tired having her picked up in my personal jet but she had already booked her flight." Tony explained as they walked in. They gained many looks along the way with several people saying to each other 'isn't that Tony Stark?' She also heard a kid yell 'mom it's Iron man!'. That was the sentence that brought people running. "Sorry folks not enough of me to go around today." He said just as his bodyguard Happy arrived hurrying through the crowd.

"You lost me a moment back there." He said straightening his jacket as he moved the people out of the way. Cairo groaned. Why did she have to let Tony take her. He attracted way to much attention.

"Iron man, iron man!" A little kid was jumping up and down and Cairo stopped and grabbed Tony's arm.

"Hey I have a great idea. You stay here to sign stuff for these kids...look at them how can you say no..." She looked down with a exaggerated frown and then back to Tony. "and I'll see my sister off her flight just over there." She pointed and Tony looked and then looked back to her.

"I suppose if allowing myself to be mauled by a crowd of screaming kids and their hot mothers is all I have to do I will relent." Cairo rolled her eyes. "Happy go with her." Tony said shooing him off. Happy was not pleased but he followed Cairo.

Cairo found herself feeling very nervous as she heard the announcement call her sisters flight. Any minute now she would emerge from the upper doors and descend the escalator to join Cairo. The last time she saw her sister was a couple of months back. She had just gotten a new job and her schedule was crazy. Happy was keeping an eye on Stark who was surrounded by people.

Cairo wondered how he could stand people all over him like that. To go everywhere and be met with a ton of people screaming your name and pushing note pads and pictures in your face. Then she remembered who Tony was and that his ego probably enjoyed every moment of it. Cairo was glad he attracted the crowd. There were a few stragglers near the escalator but for the most part Cairo was alone. She always hated crowds.

As people began emerging through the doors she strained to see her sisters blond head. Her sister was much like Cairo, who got her looks from their mother. Her sister had higher cheek bones and chocolate brown eyes and dimples. Her hair was curly like Cairo's but she preferred hers longer. She was taller then Cairo by a foot.

Her sister must have been one of the last ones off the flight as the crowd began to thin out and still her sister didn't appear. Suddenly Cairo felt a deep anxiety in her stomach. What if something had happened to her? Cairo thought to her missing brother and his family and became aware she was beginning to breath a little heavily. Her hands clenched in fists as she waited.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki's dreamer: yeah her name is Sydney, and I love sexy time to.

Doctor Loki love: I hope you are feeling better today! I did have fun typing that first message. Haha. Their relationship was complicated from the beginning its just becoming more apparent. Lol the problem with re-evaluating the way they feel is that they are both stubborn and trying to convince themselves that no real feeling are there. They are both equalling stubborn.

Sorceress of the trees: oops. I'll start fixing my use of the word weather. I never noticed was doing that. Thanks for letting me know. :p I am glad my be back to only one story everyday...holy crap doing two is hard...that's not to say I don't have dozens on the go but posting only one relieves tension. Hehe

Poodle warriors: he is possessive testy, and not in the best of ways.

Chapter 13

Cairo felt sheer anxiety rush over her. She was beginning to panic. The emotions from the last few days resurfacing even though she thought she was passed it all. She was slowly crumbling apart while she waited and the last of everyone exited the doors above. Maybe she missed her? Cairo was mentally crossing her fingers and looked to Happy and then back to the escalators.

Cairo felt tears of frustration seize her but she took a deep breath determined to not cry. When she saw her sister come through the doors at a slight jog Cairo let out her breath so hard she nearly choked. She ran to the bottom of the escalator and when her sister got to the bottom she grabbed her around the waist and began to cry. She sobbed unable to talk, barely able to breath.

Her sister had made a sound of utter surprise before gently stroking her hair and shushing her to calm down. Cairo did her best to gain control over herself. She was an emotional mess. Finally she managed to breath and her annoyance took over. She pushed her sister back glaring. "What took you so long?" She asked harshly.

Her sister was used to Cairo's bursts of anger and gave her a understanding smile.

"I had to go to the bathroom, it couldn't wait." Sydney told her. "I'm sorry." Cairo felt foolish. Her outburst was silly and she felt like a fool but yet she felt justified after everything that had happened lately.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Cairo said. "How much have you been told?" Cairo was wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeves.

"Not much. They told me there was a gas leak in your home. Your house was destroyed and you were in medical care for minor injuries." Sydney was looking Cairo over tilting her face from side to side. "Does anything hurt?" She asked.

"Only my mental health." Cairo told her. "Which we both know has been gone for years." Cairo added trying to make a joke to lighten the somber mood.

"Well when we get back to the hotel I'm giving you a full physical." Sydney insisted. Cairo instantly thought to her legs which turned out to be bruised by Loki the night before and you could clearly tell it was fingers. She felt her face turn red at the thought of her sister seeing them.

"Don't be silly I've been looked at already." Cairo shrugged off her sisters immediate concern.

"Don't argue with me." Sydney told her.

"I'm not getting a full physical. And on top of that we're not staying in a hotel." Cairo told her. "We're staying with a colleague of mind." Her sister looked at Happy then for the first time. "No not him." Cairo let out a short laugh. "Though he is much better company." She added. "Come on." She led her sister to grab her bags before attempting to get Tony away from his ever growing crowd.

Happy was the one to get Tony out and Sydney looked stumped for words when she saw him. "You're..."

"Yes he is...can we go." Cairo interrupted her and ushered her out of the airport with the wave of people following until finally they drove away.

"I swear I have bruises on my ass, I know someone pinched it! I sincerely hope it was a woman...and she was hot." Tony said when they were headed home.

"Sydney this is Tony Stark." Cairo said annoyed with Tony's declaration.

"Sydney...ya know I've been meaning to ask but what's with the names...Cairo, Sydney, Moscow...Rio?" Cairo groaned. It wasn't like they never got that question before.

"Our parent thought it would be cool to name their kids after the places they were conceived in." Sydney answered dully.

"Wow." Tony said thinking. "They get around." He added. "I mean not in a whorish kinda way." Cario actually smiled. Tony correcting himself was amusing.

"I think it's morbid and disturbing to know where your parents got laid and when." Cairo said to them both.

"Speaking of getting laid..." Tony began.

"So how long will you be staying?" Cairo said over Tony glaring at him before looking behind her to the back seat where her sister was looking between them.

"As long as I think is necessary." Sydney replied. "Trying to get rid of me already?" She teased.

"No just wondering." Cairo scoffed and turned back to watch the road. "There is a lot I need to tell you when we get home...in private." She looked to Tony on her last words.

"Home...as in Tony Starks home?" Sydney sounded slightly impressed.

"Yeah." Cairo almost groaned. Her sister was not another fan of Iron man?! She dreaded to think she might be.

"I have to admit I'm a bit of a fan of yours." And there it was the words Cairo hated to hear said from her sister to her computer rival.

"He's not that impressive once you get to know him." Cairo told her.

"Excuse me? The fact that I allow you to know me is a privilege...I will take it away." Tony said to her.

"Sydney meet Tony Starks ego." Cairo mocked introductory.

"Your brownie points with me are declining." Tony told Cairo.

"Oh the inhumanity!" Cairo cried out putting the back of her hand on her forehead in faked woe.

(Cairo)

When Cairo got home, thankfully without Tony blabbing about Loki before Cairo could explain, she rushed Sydney upstairs to her bedroom. "So tell me everything! How are you living with the richest, hottest super hero ever." Her sister said. Her sister was single and apparently swooning a little.

"He's engaged so calm your hormones." Cairo told her immediately.

"Phooey!" Her sister said sitting down on the bed. "Few years to late meeting him I guess." She added.

"If you had dated him or slept with him I would have disowned you as a sister." Cairo pointed out.

"Oh Cairo I wouldn't want to date him." Sydney winked and Cairo got the hint.

"Can we please stop talking about Tony Stark." Cairo pleaded crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Fine, lets talk about the guys boxers on the floor over there." Sydney was now smiling wide. Her sister was never one to miss much. Only four years separated them.

Cairo glanced at the boxers and rolled her eyes. He couldn't put them in the laundry bin not two feet away? "They belong to my...well it's kinda complicated. He's another colleague of mine who's living here and we sorta have a friends with benefits thing going on. Cairo felt her face flush a little. She never thought she'd be saying that to her sister.

"So not a relationship then?" Cairo shook her head. "Soooo let me get this straight, little baby sister, who's dated guys before and wouldn't give up her virginity finally gives it up to a guy she's not even dating...must be some guy." Sydney whistled. "Can't wait to meet him."

"Look there's a lot of things you're not aware of." Cairo began. "Loki's not from around here. He's special."

"Loki, that's his name?" Cairo nodded. "Ok I'm all ears, like what?" Cairo hadn't really thought this through. What was she suppose to say? After the New York incident, which the media confirmed was indeed and extraterritorial attack everyone knew strange beings were out there but how does one tell a family member your sleeping with one.

"You know how the earth was attack last year and a bunch of heroes showed up and saved us?" Sydney raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." She said leaning forward slightly.

"Well the guy named Thor..." She didn't get to finish.

"Whoa wait!" He sister said sitting back. "You're not about to tell me that Loki is the real Loki from Norse mythology and Thor is really the god of thunder?" She said her face dropping to a look of disbelief. Cairo had forgotten that both Thor and Loki had a reputation dating back to the Vikings. And it dawned on her she was screwing around with a guy who was at least 800 years old.

"Yes actually." Was all Cairo could think to say. It was, after all, exactly what she was trying to get at. Her sister sat there looking Cairo over as if trying to figure out whether or not she was joking. After a moment of pure scrutiny her sisters mouth gapped open.

"You're completely serious!" She said jumping to her feet. "You are 100% out of your mind." Her sister instantly approached Cairo putting a hand on her head. "You've had to have suffered internal injuries. A head injury perhaps." Cairo growled and pushed her sisters hand away.

"I'm serious because it's true." Cairo insisted stepping away from her elder sibling in favour of looking out the window. "I met Loki when he first came to earth. Just like in the old myths he's a very mischievous character and got into a bit while he was here." Cairo was avoiding telling her he was directly involved, and in fact planned the attack on earth. Not to mention the part about her being mind controlled when he first took her to bed. There was some things her sister just didn't need to know.

"Cairo you can't expect me to believe that." Sydney said exasperated.

"Why not you think Tony's a super hero?!" Cairo complained.

"Yeah but he doesn't have super powers he has a suit of armour with really cool weapons. I'm a doctor and I have never seen anyone who could conjure thunder and magic because it's simply not real." Sydney was trying her best to talk Cairo down.

"Yeah and until last year aliens weren't real either." Sydney opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Fine you got me there." She sighed. "Ok say he really is the god of mischief shouldn't he be in that city in the sky or something?"

"It's called Asgard and yes he should be but he was sent here to help fix the wrongs he did with his mischief." Sydney was shaking her head.

"What else?" Her sister sat back on the bed.

"Besides Loki you mean?" Sydney nodded.

"Well the company I work for kinda deals with special people everyday." Cairo could tell her sister was trying to keep an open mind.

"Ok."

"And my house didn't have a gas leak it was bombed." Sydney's face turned from shock to anger in mere seconds. Cairo wasn't the only one with a temper in her family.

"Bombed? By who? What the hell have you gotten mixed up in? Is this illegal?" Sydney was now pacing.

"We don't know who done it but..." Cairo bit her lip. Should she mention Moscow?

"I hate when people say but like that. It means there's more and I'm not going to like it."

"Moscow came to see me the day before the bombing. He said he was in some kind of money trouble. He was gone the morning before the bomb blew but the bomb was left behind in a bag he left behind." Cairo was biting her lip.

Sydney was silent. She wasn't just silent she was gone very still and very white. Cairo chanced a walk to her and placed a hand to her sister arm. "He wouldn't do that." She said softly her head looking downward to stare at the floor.

"I know he wouldn't have. My company has been investigating and it looks like it might be possible that Moscow's family have been kidnapped and maybe used to get the bomb inside my home. It's only a theory but it's better then nothing." Cairo was rubbing her sisters arm unsure what to do. Moments like this were not her thing. Comforting people was not something she ever had to do.

"Tia and Tyler? Oh my god!" Sydney had brought her hand to her mouth. "Does mom and dad known?" She asked looking up.

"No."

"Good. I need to lie down this is overwhelming." She said stepping back. Cairo helped her sister lay on the bed.

"We are doing all that we can to find them and the people responsible." Sydney took a deep breath still taking it all in.


	14. Chapter 14

No vacancy mind: I am very pleased to hear that this only gets better :p I never predict how long my stuff will be unless I actually have most if it prewritten and in this case I don't. I get home from work every night and write my chapter for the next day. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: Cairo's 22 so losing her virginity at that age isn't so bad. :p and yeah the bombing kind over shadowed her sister getting banged on a regular basis. Her sister is a little odd. She not the professional doctor most people picture. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: yeah trying to write long ones kill me. I find myself getting super writers block and I'm not sure why. Haha but at least you get the everyday update.

Loki's dreamer: Sydney is...different to say the least. You'll see.

White light of death: yeah Cairo's not good at breaking it gently. And yes you were right about the names. :p

Chapter 14

"How's she handling sitting still?" Fury inquired when he had a chance to speak with Loki alone.

"It's been one day, I predict she will last maybe a week before she breaks Stark's rules in one way or another." Loki replied with a smirk. He knew she couldn't handle being idle for too long.

"I need you to keep a close eye on her when you're home. She has a habit of sneaking out to places she shouldn't be." Fury reminded Loki.

"She has a tracker, the same as me. Can you not keep an eye on her yourself?" Loki pointed out.

"True but only you could know what she's actually up to. Given the time she could find a way around the new bracelets." Fury replied. Loki was intrigued by Fury's tone. He appreciated her intellect when at the same time he was irritated by it.

"Doubtful. Such technology doesn't exist in large quantities here that she would have time to study." Loki stood from his seat. "I've dallied long enough. My presence at Stark's is expected."

"Her sister should be in town. Make sure to behave." Fury warned Loki who chuckled and left.

He got his ride home from the agent who once drove him and Cairo back and forth to her home. No conversation happened and the agent had stopped glancing in the rear view mirror long ago which was good because Loki had found it annoying. Reaching Starks house Loki mentally prepared himself to meet yet another mortal. He was not excited by any means over meeting Cario's sister.

But he would deal with it. There was yet no word on their brother or her seemingly stalker. Loki entered the home. "Welcome home Prince Loki." Jarvis said. Loki smirked. When he first joined Stark in his home he had the AI call Loki something new everyday until his woman Pepper insisted he stop. Now it was prince Loki all the time. Loki liked Pepper. She had a good head on her shoulders, smart and sensible. How Tony managed to keep her around was still a mystery but of course Loki didn't care enough to ask.

"Loki?" Cairo's voice rang out as she ran downstairs to greet him. She was smiling a weary smile. She looked a little drained.

"I assume you've told your sister everything." He said but noticed her sister was not present.

"Three times I had to go over it all with her before her mind finally processed the entire fuck up of a situation I'm in and she broke down in hysterics before switching to getting angry with me for doing this to our family and then finally she broken down and told me she didn't mean what she said. I think her tantrums are over now. She fell asleep right after I showed her to her room." Cairo pushed a stray hair out if her face.

"Good." Was all Loki offered in return. "I am starving." He said after a quiet moment.

"Well Tony ordered pizza...no surprise there. Deluxe toppings have at it." She thumbed over her shoulder toward the kitchen. Loki passed her by and saw her just standing behind not moving.

"You're not joining me?" He asked puzzled. He couldn't remember a time he never shared a meal with her. It was odd having her not come with him.

"I'm not hungry." She replied shrugging.

"Then come sit with me." He told her extending his arm back toward her. She took the offer and as she passed him Loki placed is hand on her lower back as if to guide her. A strange gesture but one he didn't think much of. Cairo took a seat while Loki heated up the food. He wasn't fond of the taste of leftovers but he would not complain. He noticed Cairo leaning her chin on her hand and her ellow bracing it up on the table. She was upset but not expressing it. Loki realized this as he sat next to her.

She squeaked as he pulled her chair to make a high pitched sound as it slid closer to him. He was sitting sideways his legs spread to get closer to her. "You are upset." He said to her making her look at him. Her mouth dropped open a little.

"It's nothing." She said suddenly irritated.

"I do not wish to share a bed with a brooding woman, speak...what has you so moody. I've been gone all day so clearly it was not me."Cairo scrunched her nose at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I can always go sleep with my sister." She told him going back to leaning her face on her elbow.

"Doubtful. I rarely offer such an invitation to be used as a means to vent. Take the opportunity while you can." He told her putting his finger under her chin while his other hand drew the pizza to his mouth.

She looked at him a moment before looking down. "Some of the things my sister said kinda hit a nerve." She said finally. "I know she was angry and all but I feel like I've always been nothing but a disappointment to my family even though I never tried to be." Cairo didn't look back up at him.

Loki suddenly thought of the many times in his own life he had felt like the black sheep of his family only to find out he actually was. "Do you think her words true when you think of yourself?" Loki asked her.

"I dunno. I mean I don't know how my brother got involved in this, whether or not it was my fault or something else. I do sort of feel responsible." Cairo looked up her eyes were sad but she didn't appear to be about to cry. Loki finished his slice before speaking again.

"Sometimes you can't help who gets hurt when your making your mark on life. Someone, not you, made a conscious decision to involve your brother but that doesn't make it your fault. I doubt she truly blames you but with so many questions it is easy to point fingers." Loki offered in an attempt to see her cheer up.

"Still no word?" Cairo asked.

"No. Your stalker has not been found either." He added and finished his second slice. This stalker was someone Loki would like go meet personally and find out face to face his intentions toward Cairo.

"If my brother and his family dies and it's because of something I did, I'm not sure I can live with that." Cairo looked away once more.

"If your brother and his family are harmed or killed I will personally see to it that those responsibly will meet a very painful death." Loki told her.

"You can't hurt humans." She reminded him.

"Not directly." Loki smiled evilly. Cairo turned her blue eyes up to look at him and grinned back. Her smile made Loki feel good. To know he caused it was nice. He leaned forward and kissed her. She responded quick as she always did. Loki always enjoyed her instant response.

"You must be Loki." Their kiss broke with Cairo keeping her head down a smile still on her lips while Loki lifted his head to look to the blond haired, brown eyed woman who just joined them. She was pretty, taller then Cairo. Loki could see the family resemblance.

"Sydney I presume." He replied back.

"You get points for remembering my name." Sydney said doing the same as Loki did and heated up some pizza. When she got to the table with it Loki watched her looked him over. Not a quick once over but a scrutinizing full head to toe gaze. "Not bad." She said looking to her sister who was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "She won't say but how did you manage to impress my baby sister into bed with you?"

Loki smirked. "I am not called silvertongue for nothing." He replied. Cairo couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as her sisters mouth fell open. She had not expected Loki to say such a thing. Loki was quite happy with his answer.

"Wow." Sydney gave a short almost embarrassed laugh. "Well then." She didn't seem to know what to say. Loki had rendered her speechless. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "I was thinking about what Cairo said about your purely sexual relationship and I guess, as a god, its not surprising you're not looking for long term." The way she talked about him being a god Loki could tell she was still skeptic.

Loki saw no reason to draw things out when it came to her skepticism. He opened his palm to her and before she could ask what he was doing he used what little magic he could draw on to produce a small blue flame. Sydney stared in awe before reaching out her hand and putting two fingers into it.

"Ow!" She drew back quick placing both her now singed fingers into her mouth.

"Why did you let her touch it?" Cairo punched him in the arm which did very little to him.

"So she could indeed see it was very real. It is not my fault she did not think a flame would burn her." He stated his lips pressing into a thin line.

"Holy shit!" Sydney said and was now leaning across the table. "Do something else." She demanded completely wide eyed.

"Is this really necessary." Cairo watched on irritated but Loki ignored her. Loki made a copy just behind her sister, snagged her last slice of pizza making her jump and look between them before the one next to Cairo disappeared.

"I've never...I mean...can I examine you?" Loki looked puzzled. "I mean if you're eally a god your anatomy must be impressive! Do you heal quick or do you use magic? How hard is it to injure you? Do you have any abnormal anatomy parts not seen in humans? How's your brain?" Her questions ran on and on.

"Sure, why not give him a full physical!" Cairo exclaimed.

"Gosh can I!" Sydney was looking excited at Loki who seemed unsure how to answer.

"What no not really!" Cairo said getting off her chair. "He's not a lab experiment for you to poke and prob." Cairo had wrapped her arms around Loki's arm staring her sister down. Loki felt like he was missing something unspoken between them.

"I thought you were only friends?" Her sister asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are but it's kinda weird having my sister stripping the man I'm sleeping with to examine his body like that." Loki finally got the picture. Her sister literally meant to give him a full examination regarding his outward and possibly inward health. He had forgotten she was a doctor. Loki was somewhat pleased Cairo was not up to exposing him to her sister so easily though it seemed harmless enough.

"I'll have to agree with Cairo." Loki said not wanting to push it. As curious as he was to what this physical entailed he knew Cairo to still be moody from her earlier distress. Something a good fuck couldn't fix.

Sydney looked disappointed. "Fine. Another time maybe." She said getting serious and losing her excitement. Loki didn't reply he simply ate her pizza.

(Cairo)

Cairo was watching Loki peering down, not at her, but at her boobs. "What are you doing?" She asked. He had not long ravished her and now he was acting strange.

"You have a small mole here." He said poking the side of her left breast.

"Oh for fucks sake!" She growled. "This is my sisters doing. Since when have you cared about my moles or scars or birth marks?

"Must you always use that language." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry bad habits are hard to break." She replied. "You are not planning to examine all of me are you?" She inquired as his eyes continued to look her over.

"This one is slightly bigger. I noticed once before as I fondled them." He was speaking of her breasts.

"Yes. Most every woman had one boob bigger then the other."

"One what?" Loki looked at her puzzled.

"Boob. It's 'Midgardian' slang for breasts...or tits." She replied and couldn't help her grin.

"I don't like it or the other one." He replied. His hand slid down between her breasts and down her stomach.

"You're in good shape." He said almost to himself. "Not too skinny as to see your bones, a nice size one would say for baring children. Good structure. Is this how your sister wants to look at me?" He looked up at her some of his hair having fallen free in his face. God he looked sexy.

"Not exactly. She wants to first see if you look like any regular man and then she'll probably test your reflexes, shine a light in your eyes, maybe a rectal exam." Cairo said the last one just to see his reaction. She wasn't disappointed. His nose turned up in disgust.

"If that's the case I will pass." He said but went back to looking at Cairo. His hand sliding over her hips taking in the curve. When his hand got closer to her bare pubic area she tried not to sigh with anticipation and it was good she did hold it back as he didn't seem interested in fucking her at the moment. He was actually just looking her over. She felt odd and somewhat worried he might find something he didn't like that would inevitable ruin his want for her. "Why do you do this?" He asked touching her smooth mound.

"Because I don't like hair there. It's unattractive." She replied. She hadn't had hair there since she was fifteen.

"Grow it for me." He requested of her.

"Why?" She looked down confused.

"Because I like a woman in her natural state. It adds to her beauty." He replied and she was somewhat surprised by it. He hadn't mentioned his dislike for it before. Cairo groaned and he moved down to knell between her legs to continue looking at her from a different angel.

"Fine but when it gets all itchy I'm cursing you." She growled. "Anything else your highness wants from me?" She asked.

"Nothing. I've never taken my time to really look at a woman. I find nothing about you that is displeasing to me aside from your dirty mouth and hindered pubic area." He said to her. He was still down near her womanhood and it just looked odd having him down there and not doing anything to her.

"You don't seem to mind my dirty mouth when your're fucking me." She said to him. Loki smirked.

"No but that situation is a little different."

"You know while you're down there I can think of a few things you can do for me." She told him a sultry smile spreading on her face.

Loki didn't need to be told more. He sunk lower so his mouth was right where she wanted it and his tongue began a beautiful dance across her clit. "Fuck yes." She moaned deliberately cursing and was rewarded with a smack to her outer thigh. He knew why she said it. She only smiled and moaned loudly as he continued his work.


	15. Chapter 15

No vacancy mind: Sydney is just curious at this point as a doctor he makes a fine specimen for her to examine.

Loki's dreamer: Loki does not fancy Sydney. To complicated. Lol

Doctor Loki love: you read my mind! How long will this story be...hmm I'm not sure. I am actually still having trouble writing it. I get writers block everywhere with this one. I'd say it still has over 10 more chapter to go at the very minimum.

White light of death: I like writing how Cairo loves the sex just as much as Loki. And Sydney is very excitable.

Sorceress of the trees: a level 15 out of a 100. We need to get cracking. Lol

Chapter 15

"Bullshit." Sydney said to Cairo as they sat at a small cafe with Pepper. The day had started out very oddly. Cairo explaining to Sydney that no word had been heard on their brother and then a back and forth argument about his possible whereabouts and then a serious conversation about his welling being. The morning had started somber. Cario had seen Loki out the door to work with her sisters ever watchful eye on her back.

It was Pepper who came home early from the office who broke the girls from their somber rut to invite them to grab a delightful desert at this cafe. Somehow the conversation went from Peppers relationship to Tony to Cairo's and Loki's. "I don't care what you think, I don't have feelings for him." Cairo insisted back.

"Whatever. I've been here two days now and even I can see it. Hell you send him off to work, you race to bed when he goes and that kiss I stumbled upon yesterday when I woke up. You're full of shit, you like him as more then just a sex partner." Sydney expressed waving her hand at Cairo to dismiss her words.

"He's a Demi god bound to leave earth at some point. Why would I be stupid enough to let myself fall for him? We have both made it clear on several occasions that what we have is temporary." Cairo shoved a mouthful of the banana split into her mouth irritated and instantly found herself with brain freeze.

"Making it clear to who each other or yourselves?" Cairo was holding her forehead with one eyes pinched shut waiting for the cold to simmer down. Pepper hadn't joined this argument she was sipping her coffee and eating her cranberry muffin.

"Think what you like." Cairo finally said after her headache calmed.

"You're possessive too." Sydney said after thinking a moment. "The way you clung to his arm when I wanted to examine him. You hate the idea of another woman looking at him...even if it was just from a medical point of view. Trust me I have no interest to end up in the kind of relationship you're in." Sydney wiped the chocolate off the corner of her mouth.

"We are not in a relationship." Cairo corrected her ignoring her point about when Cairo got a little uptight over the physical exam. It was times like that Cairo became confused by what was happening and she hated to admit it. But she cleared her head of such silly emotions soon after those situations happened. Finally Pepper spoke up.

"I agree. You like him and he likes you way more then either of you admit." Cairo glared at the red head.

"See I'm not the only one who see's it. And you think it's a secret, the two of you, but I bet the people you work for have noticed too." Cairo grumbled and scooped up more ice-cream. If this is what she had to look forward to while her sister was there she wasn't happy about it. Why was everyone trying to complicate her and Loki by throwing emotions in.

Cairo looked around the area. The street was not far from where they sat and the area was a very busy spot. No one wore a coat in this almost unbearable heat. In fact most people were wearing as little as was legal. Cairo surprised the other two women who sat with her when she jumped to her feet. She had seen a very familiar face off just down the road peeking around a corner.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily and took off almost getting herself hit by a car who blared his horn at her. She ignored it as her stalker disappeared down an ally. She could hear both Pepper and Sydney yelling after her but she didn't look back. She turned into the ally at a fast pace almost knocking into the dumpster located just inside. A high fence was separating her from the rest of the ally and the guy was on the other side giving her that creepy smile. It was almost like he was waiting for her.

"What do you want?!" She asked him her tone hard and her eyes narrowed.

"To give you a offer." He told her. She got closer not worried to much with the high fence between them. How he got over it so fast was beyond her but she grabbed the chain links with her fingers.

"What kind of offer?" She replied.

"Information. You deliver to me all the information you can about Loki and we'll release your brothers family." Cairo felt her throat go dry.

"What have you done to them?!" She growled shaking the fence. He knocked something against Cario's knuckles and she saw a cell phone.

"Nothing. Information for their release and maybe I might be nice enough to answer some more questions." He looked passed her and she could hear the voices of her company. "You tell anyone about this we will send you bits of them at a time, maybe start with the boy." He backed up and away from the fence and before Cairo could really think of what to say or do he took off to enter an unmarked white van which pulled away.

Cairo pocketed the phone her mind racing as she slowly began to walk out of the ally. She met her sister and Pepper who began entering just as Cario was passing the dumpster. "What the hell was that about?!" Her sister said loudly and irritated.

"I thought I saw someone watching me. But I was wrong. Guess I'm a little paranoid." Cairo answered.

"Cairo if someone is stalking you you don't run after them. You almost got yourself hit by a car." Pepper told her in her serious but calmer tone.

"I'm sorry it was just an instant reaction." Cairo didn't know what else to say. She hadn't really thought through what she would do with her new 'opportunity'.

"Do not scare me like that again." Her sister glared down at her and Cairo only nodded. The day having been slightly ruined by her sudden actions they opted to go home. Pepper was insisting that even though Cairo hasn't seen anyone that she should still tell Fury. Cairo didn't really give her a response she just let her talk while she pretended to listen. In her mind Cairo was going over her options, or lack of.

She really didn't want to test what the guy said. To tell someone and refuse to give him information only to have some body part belonging to her six year old nephew mailed to her. It made Cairo's stomach lurch. She could get information easily, she could just take the compiled information that SHIELD had on him and hope that would be enough. One thing was for certain now, her sister in law and her nephew had indeed been kidnapped and no doubt were used to get Moscow to leave the bomb at Cairo's home. She was still not sure if he knew there was a bomb inside but he had tried to get her out of the house so chances are he knew it was something bad.

Even if she could get her brothers family to safety it would be better then nothing at all. It also answered another nagging question as to whether they had been after Loki or Cairo and at this point it seemed Loki is their focus. Cairo figured that. In the long run there was nothing special about her. Why did they try to kill him though? Or was it a test?

Cairo separated from Pepper and her sister when she got home insisting she wanted to be alone for a little while to calm down. Loki would be home shortly and Cairo wanted to calm her nerves before he got there. She filled a bath full of bubbles and slipped in with the new iPhone in her hand. It was black like the one she already owned which would make it easier to use in front of others.

She turned it on guessing that whatever was on it would be untraceable. There were only the manufacturers apps and one phone number inside. She selected the number and decided to text it. Testing it. The bubbles where around her shoulder as she reclined and text.

(Cairo) 'What kind of information?' She waited almost hopeful and also dreading a reply.

(Mystery person) 'Everything. Why he's here? His strengths, his weaknesses, his powers, what he can do with them, any relations worth mentioning, what he is doing for SHIELD. Everything.' He replied and she found herself holding her breath.

(Cairo) 'I want a pic of my family so I know they are ok first.' She sent and chewed her lip. There was no reply for five minutes and Cairo watched each minute pass with her stomach clenching. Finally a photo popped up. It was a black background, no way to discern where they were. They were not blindfold but looked tired and scared. Tia was clutching Tyler in her arms kneeling on what looked to be a concrete floor.

(Mystery person) 'The only one I'm offering until we get what we want.' He said afterward. Cairo was happy to see them intact and hoped it was a recent picture. She should have asked for a video but now she didn't want to push it.

(Cairo) 'Give me a few days. Getting information is going to be difficult now that you blew my house up and I was sent on stress leave.' She said and was glaring at the phone.

(Mystery person) 'You live with him it shouldn't be that difficult.'

(Cairo) 'You don't just ask the god of Mischief a bunch of personal questions for no reason and not have him think something is up. He's not a fool.' She replied irritated.

(Mystery person) 'Your problem, not mine. You have two days to come up with something and it better be of use. You know what will happen if you fail to deliver or if you tell anyone about this.' Cairo swallowed. She didn't send a reply. There was no point. What could she tell them? He's on earth being punished for attacking earth. He's a frost giant and currently has very little magic to use and is cursed to not be able to mortally wound or outright kill a human. He's great in bed... She almost laughed at the last thought.

Cairo let the phone fall to the mat near the tub and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off to sleep because before she knew it Loki was home and she opened her eyes to find him sitting on the side of the tub looking down at her.

(Loki)

Loki arrived home to find Cairo not in the company of her sister or Pepper. Both women were sat on the couch watching tv. "Good you're home." Sydney said getting up instantly. "I want you to do me a favour." She said and Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "Cairo ran off alone today, she thought she saw that stalker guy but then claimed to have been wrong. She looked pale though. I think she's keeping something back." Sydney told him. Loki felt anger bubble up but pushed it back down.

"What makes you think she'll tell me. Why would she not tell you?" He asked in return.

"Cairo has always been difficult. Always keeping to herself after high school, never really making friends and she certainly has a hard time opening up. I mean really opening up. What you see of her now is only a small scratch to who she is deep down. She won't tell me because I'm family and she has this thing were she thinks she doesn't need family, I blame my parent for that but you somehow managed to get my prude baby sister to sleep with you and you're not even dating. I figure you pull some of that Silvertongue shit and get some answers." Loki was slightly taken aback by her explanation but Loki wouldn't disagree that if Cairo was hiding something he wanted to know what it was without her sister having him do it.

"I will see what I can do." He said.

"She's up in your room." Sydney told him and watched him proceed to go upstairs. Loki found the room empty and instead found her chin deep in a bath that probably held more bubbles at some point. He wondered for a moment if he should leave her there but she looked to have been in there for a while. Loki tapped her cheek with his finger and gave her a moment. Cairo opened her eyes a moment later groggily and looked up at him.

"I hear you had an interesting day." Loki said and she groaned putting a wrinkled hand to her forehead. Loki grabbed the towel she had set out and handed it to her as she stood and stepped out of the now borderline cold water.

"Great they couldn't wait to tell you could they." She almost growled. He watched her towel herself off enjoying the sight and waited for her to offer an explanation. Suddenly her face shifted to an almost devious look. He hadn't really seen her look that way before. "You're the god of mischief right?"

"I have been known by that title." He replied.

"How would you like to help me under the radar." She replied grinning wide.

"Under the radar, you mean without Fury or anyone else knowing."

"Precisely."

"I'm intrigued." Loki gave her a grin in return as she slipped into a short nightgown. She didn't bother with underwear he noticed and this also made him grin.


	16. Chapter 16

SEXUAL CONTENT CONTAINED WITHIN!

Loki's dreamer: hehe oh I'm sure they will have fun!

Poodle warriors: maybe! Glad you're caught up!

No Vacancy Mind: she's learning more and more about it. A little bit everyday.

Sorceress of the trees: I like interesting!

Doctor Loki love: do you really know what she wants to do? :p

Chapter 16

Loki was on his side propped up on his elbow his hand under his head. Cairo had fallen asleep curled up next to him. He was looking down at her now and he was thinking. Each time a new day arose he found himself hating to leave her home alone. He worried about her more then he would admit out loud. Since her home was attacked he feared he might not be there to save her a second time.

Right now she was all that made him feel less lonely. Her warmth next to him at night. The fact she never feared him, that she desired him for being just him and not because he was a prince or a god or Thor's brother. She wanted him for him and it thrilled him. Cairo was unlike any other woman he had met. She had a rough sort of kindness to her. She didn't take bullshit sitting down but she also had a good heart. Loki admired her. Time and time again he would feel bad for taking her time away from a normal life to spend in his arms.

But Loki was also greedy. He simply couldn't let her go. Just like when he knew he shouldn't have taken her to bed while under the Tesseracts control he had done so anyway. Even knowing she was a virgin hadn't stopped him. He wanted her and that was that. He thought back to their conversation in the tub when she spoke of his possessive side and that she was not his anymore then he was hers and it bothered him. It was true Loki did not enjoy the thought of being controlled by one woman but neither did he enjoy the thought of her with another man.

Looking at the way things were now he couldn't say he was bored or itching to find someone else. He was comfortable where he was. When once he would enjoy the heat of a woman and then promptly remove her from his sight he now found it odd to think of sleeping alone. To not have that extra heat or soft breath on his chest or shoulder. To wake with no one at his side. Loki would never admit it out loud but there were times he wished she were not mortal so that he could keep her forever. Right now keeping her at arms length was something that needed to be done for the two of them. Loki found himself drawn to her more then he should be and he hated to bring her down with him.

He would one day be done with her and wanted to leave behind a woman who could move on not one who would deem her life over without him. Loki wasn't sure how long he would be on Midgard but he decided that he would be greedy with her for a while longer. Perhaps a year or two before he severed all ties and let her live a normal life. He did not love this girl but unfortunately he had growing affections for her. He didn't feel fully devoted to her but yet the thought of hurting her feelings weighed heavily on him.

Loki reached out and smoothed his head over her soft curls and down her cheek. Her cheeks still a little rosy from their pervious sexual activities. He took one finger to trace her lips making her twitch her head in her sleep. The longer he watched her the more he hated the thought of releasing her from his life all together. He had never allowed any woman to really know him outside the bedroom or inside. So far he had allowed Cairo to map out his likes and dislikes at least in the bedroom. He had managed to keep himself contained outside it for now.

Loki also found kissing her to be a thing he could never pass up. He didn't kiss women, it was to intimate a gesture for them but he had allowed himself a taste when he first had her and he had never went without it since. Yes, he was being greedy. He should have ended this tryst that day in the tower. When he returned he never should have allowed her to get close to him. Loki's plans to use her for her body had all but backfired as he now found little affections floating around inside him depending on the situation.

This stalker was one of them. The thought that someone was watching and following her angered him and Loki wished he could rip him to pieces. It was moments like that Loki became possessive with thoughts that Cairo was his and his alone. Thoughts he should never let touch his mind. She was right. He didn't own her. Loki felt so mentally screwed up. He was so confused about everything. He was confused still over his true parentage and the lies fed to him growing up, confused as to how he should feel about his so called family and now confused over this mortal girl. He once was disgusted that Thor had fallen in love with a human and now Loki himself held feelings for one on some level.

"You look sad." Cairo's voice said sleepily and Loki realized she was awake and looking at him. His hand still touching her face. He drew his hand back but she caught it and cradled it back to her face. She was hazy with sleep. "Don't, I liked it there." She said to him. Loki brushed her face with his thumb. "What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"My life." He replied. "Just how complicated things are now when once they had been easy."

"Mmmm. Life does that." She replied her eyes getting heavy with sleep again. Cairo shuffled her whole body closer to him and pressed herself against him. Loki's hand now slipping back into her hair. He moved himself to his back and allowed her to make herself comfortable on his chest as she had so many times before. "I like this." She said her words uttered softly as her sleep began to overtake her.

"Which part?" Loki asked his chin tilting down to lay on the top of her head.

"All of it." She replied her arm curling around his waist before she fell back to sleep. Loki mentally groaned. How did he ever let this get this complicated.

(Cairo)

Cairo woke before Jarvis and was surprised to find there was still an hour before Loki had to get up for work. She was laying on his chest and wondered when she moved there. She didn't move much in her sleep but when she did she normally didn't remember it later. She once woke up on a very hot night and had removed her clothes. When she woke again that morning she couldn't remember doing it.

Loki was sound asleep on his back one of his arms around her back his fingers touching her lower spine and his other hand was holding onto her arm at the elbow which was across his abdomen. She moved her leg up his and her knee came in contact with his morning arousal. He didn't always slake that lust when he woke. In fact he kept the sex mostly to before bed but there were times he was up for it in the morning. Today she wanted it and removed herself from his embrace. He didn't wake as she moved the sheets off them both and wrapped her hand around his hardened length.

She began with just her thumb, circling it on the sensitive spot in the front of the head were the split was located. Loki's head moved to the side and he moaned in his sleep. He looked very vulnerable right now and she smiled. Carefully she placed herself between his legs continuing her thumb movements. She watched his face the entire time and depending on how much pressure she used his expression changed.

She bent low and kissed his thigh before using her tongue to tease that very same spot her thumb had been. He moaned again but this moan was a little different. He was becoming conscious. Cairo took his head in her mouth completely and sucked vigorously. Loki was defiantly awake now as his hand found her hair and grabbed a handful. He sighed as he pushed her to take his length more and she grinned while sucking her way back up. She removed her mouth from his cock to give him a sly look. "Good morning." She said to him.

He was looking back down at her with lust in his sleepy eyes. "A very good morning if you keep that up." He told her and she took him in her mouth again. She began a steady bobbing rhythm and enjoyed every noise he made as she did so. Using her tongue to taste the head and sometimes scoring the sides with her teeth, careful not to hurt him. He was getting close but Cairo didn't want him to release yet. She relented her assault with her mouth and was quick to climb over him. When she placed his straining cock at her entrance Loki jolted his hips upward and buried himself inside her hard.

Cairo cried out her pleasure and rode him fast and hard. Nothing felt better to her then being filled with his cock. She drove down hard as his hips came up meeting her. She moaned and sighed his name more then once. Her hands spread on his chest to help her movements and soon Loki stilled and moaned his release. She gave him a few more bounces before sitting on top of him looking down at his sated face.

"Who would have thought a mere human girl could pleasure a god so well." She coo'd smiling. Loki swiftly smack her ass the best he could before he spun and she was now under him. His arm hooked under her knees on one side cradling her leg along his hip and his lips ghosting over hers.

"You have talents I will sorely miss when I'm gone." He replied and her heart grew sad and excited at the same time. His lips crushed down on hers and for a moment there was nothing but his kisses. When he pulled his head back his hair was hanging down close to his cheeks and he looked wild and disheveled. She moved her fingers down both sides of his face before running them back by his ears to brush his hair back out of his face. He was smiling down at her in a pleasant way. The hand hooked under her leg was now cupping her ass and caressing her skin.

"How many woman have known you this way?" She asked him curious.

"What way is that?" He said to her his face changing.

"Like the cuddling, caressing Loki." She replied. She doubted he'd be able to give her a number of woman he bedded considering he was like 1000 years old.

"One." He replied after a short hesitation.

"One other!?" She replied surprised. Apparently cuddly, loving Loki was a very rare Loki. Loki got off her and stood.

"No, just one." He told her and left the room. Cairo sat there watching as the bathroom door shut. Just her? He had never spent this kind of time with anyone else even after 1000 years? Cairo suddenly felt special and couldn't help but think of what pepper said. 'You like him and he likes you way more then either of you admit.' Were they both in denial?

Cairo sensed she had touch a nerve in him but he had answered her nonetheless. She decided when he came back out she wouldn't press on with her questions. With him she liked to take them a little at a time. He was such a touchy guy. The smallest things changed his mood and not always for the better.

Cairo lay on the bed completely naked and stretched out. When Loki came out of the bathroom a while later he had his hair slicked back and it seemed he opted to just wash himself over with a wash cloth instead of shower. "So when should I begin?" She asked him. He knew full well what she was talking about.

"He gave you two day. Wait till tomorrow morning." Loki sat in the edge of the bed and began to get dressed. Cairo got into her knees and from behind his she wrapped her arms around his shoulder kissing his ear.

"You don't have to be ready to leave for another half hour or so. Lie back down with me." She said. His awkward demeanour from her previous question had vanish leaving behind the Loki she was more used to seeing.

"Fine but you're making yourself useful." Cairo watched him put back down his boxers and lay down in his stomach his arms crossed under his face.

"Useful? Was I not useful only five minutes ago?" She teased him her hand sliding across his ass. Loki looked at her over his shoulder.

"You are always useful in such ways but lets try something different." He said. "I want to see how well your hands can work my back." He smirked at her. She smiled and sat in his ass making sure to press her thighs to him just to give that extra tease. She wasn't sure why but she was feeling extra horny this morning. He didn't make a move to her teasing and so she began to massage his shoulders and back. Digging in hard as she knew she would not easily hurt him.

"Are you sure the truth is a good idea?" She asked him.

"Yes. The truth mixed with little white lies is always more believable." He told her. Cairo was never good at keeping big secrets and so when Loki had asked about her stalker she got an idea. She couldn't very well spy on Loki and spill the beans on him so easily so she filled Loki in on her new predicament and at first he wanted her to lure her stalker out where Loki could have at him, that was until she reminded him he couldn't do him any harm and then he grew irritated but together they decided what they would or would not say.

"I'm afraid for my family." Cairo admitted.

"I know. We will not let harm come to them if we can help it." Loki replied with a little groan as she found a spot he enjoyed.

"Loki." She said and waited for him to answer.

"Yes?" He was quick to answer and she smiled brightly.

"Do you have time to fuck me again?" Her request made Loki turn tipping her slightly. She got off him as he blinked at her.

"Well if the lady insists." He finally replied and pulled her to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Loki love: oh my darling wishful thinker. Always loving the babies idea. Lol. As for Loki's feeling he's not been blind to how he feels but he's not about to tell anyone. He was bound to feel something spending so much time with her but he is still trying to convince himself that he will let her go...but will he? How can he be with a human when Odin won't let Thor be with Jane? How will I end this...I already know!

Loki's dreamer: they are indeed! Something they have in common...they both love the sex. Hehe

Sorceress of the trees: she had to tell someone! Better to have help and who better then Loki?

Chapter 17

Two days flew by and Cairo delivered the information she was allowed claiming she got the file information at work. She got no response which concerned Loki. They had left bits and pieces out, like his inability to harm humans and his current complicated friendship with her. She had made his powers out to be a little more stronger then they were but not to much so. He knew Cairo was nervously awaiting a reply and the longer it took the more worried she grew.

Loki did his best to bring her words of comfort but the more time went by the less his words had any effect. He had never seen her so stressed. Even when her house was blown up nearly killing her she had seemed to mentally accept it in just a few days. She was strong but her worries over causing her brothers family to be harmed brought out insecurities and questioning in her mind as to whether or not she did the right thing.

Loki was with Fury when a senior agent came rushing in. "Director, you're going to want to come see this." Fury looked to Loki and they both followed the agent. They met Natasha in the corridor and then Barton not to far down the next one. It seemed whatever was happening had sparked everyone's curiosity. Reaching the front desk area Loki stopped and felt flooded with relief. Not a package of body parts, not a threat of any kind but Cairo's sister in law and her son. Both visibly shaken as agents had them sit down and sipping water.

"Call Cairo and get her and her sister down here." Fury told Natasha. She immediately flipped out her cell phone and walked off to the side to make the call. Fury walked up to the woman, Tia, and knelt down near her. "My name is Nick Fury. You're safe now." He said. Tia looked at him holding her son extremely close to her. Her eyes were darting around to look from person to person.

"Where is my husband?" She asked her voice shaking but stern.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Fury said back. "Let's move you to a private room..."

"No!" She shouted her grip tightening on her son.

"They're on their way sir." Natasha said as her call ended.

"I'm not doing anything or going anywhere until I get answers." Tia said her eyes looking wild.

"Cairo and Sydney will be here soon. You can talk to them." It was Loki who spoke this time and the mention of both girls names made Tia look up and almost relieved as Loki thought it might.

"Coming here?" She asked as if to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. Cairo works here. These people won't hurt you." Loki told her. He watched her strong hold on her son, Tyler, soften a bit.

"I won't move or talk until I see them. I need to know they're all ok." Tia replied. Fury stepped back to give her space.

"She's been through something." Fury told Loki low enough from anyone else hearing.

"I suggest waiting for the girls before entering into a Q&A." Fury gave a nod.

"Looks like the best choice. I'd like to know what happened but she's clearly shaken. She needs someone she can trust right now." He agreed and both of them kept an eye on the woman and child while waiting for Cairo and her sister to arrive.

(Cairo)

Cairo was more then anxious in the car ride. She had been worried that the amount of information they had provided to her stalker hadn't been enough. Each time someone came to Tony's home or the mail arrived she got nervous. To get the call from Agent Romanov to find out her sister in law and nephew were ok and in their custody was a huge relief. The whereabouts of her brother still unknown but at least they had gotten two out of the three back.

Natasha hadn't answered any questions Cairo had about their well being except that they seemed physically unharmed. Sydney had the same nervous yet relieved look on her face as Cairo did. The car barely came to a stop before they both got out and hurried inside. Right in the main entrance Cairo felt the cell phone go off. She was torn between looking and ignoring it and checking it later. The phone was after all the one the stalker gave her and she suspected that looking at it now might be a better plan, however she ignored it and when they got into the lobby she spotted Tia and Tyler. Tia instantly got up and went for Sydney.

Sydney kept in touch with them much more the Cairo did but Tyler came to her. Tyler liked Cairo. When she would make a visit from time to time, very rare, she would play video games with him. "I thought they might be lying." Tia was saying and crying all at once.

Sydney pushed her back and began to look her over. "Are you hurt?" She asked concerned and switching to doctor mood.

"No they didn't touch us." Tia said but allowed Sydney to give her a quick check. As she did Tia looked at Cairo and gave her a weak smile. The two girls didn't really know each other well.

"Where's dad?" Tyler asked looking up at Cairo.

"Well we're gonna discuss all this in a moment." Sydney said before Cairo could respond. "Cairo why don't you show him where you work and I'll talk to Tia, maybe get you guys something to eat." Cairo nodded. She was more useful at distracting the kid then explaining things as she really didn't have much tact in that area.

"This way." Fury said finally stepping in a guiding both Sydney and Tia off. Cairo looked down to Tyler.

"Don't worry let the grownups have their talk we can have fun in my workroom." She told Tyler smiling. Cairo looked up and saw Loki. He hadn't spoken since she got in. She took Tyler's hand and went to Loki first. Natasha had gone with Fury and the rest of the people who had been nosey had scattered back to their jobs. "Give me a second." She said to Tyler and removed the phone.

Loki didn't speak he looked down as she turned it on to read the text.

(Mystery man): 'A gesture of good faith, we are not done with you yet.'

"We'll talk when we get home." He told her. She nodded pocketing the phone and taking Tyler downstairs, she gave him her pass card and let him swipe it through the security reader.

"Aunt Cairo." Tyler said as they walked. "Dad's in trouble isn't he?" He asked. Cairo stopped. What do you say to a kid?

"A little but we're gonna help him." She replied swallowing and hoping he didn't cry.

"It was dark." He said when they began to walk again.

"What was?" Cairo asked.

"The place we were before coming here. It was dark and cold and there was a big door. When the door would open it was so bright it hurt my eyes. I had to close them." He told her.

"Were you scared?" Cairo asked biting her lip.

"A little." He admitted.

"Well you're safe now and nothing bad will happen here." She assured him. "Did anyone talk to you?"

"One guy came in and put a blindfold on us. He moved us to a room. It wasn't as dark in there. He told us to smile but I didn't feel like smiling." Tyler replied." He took us back to the the other room afterward."

Cairo thought of the picture she was sent. "Was that all?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her. "Anything you can remember could be helpful. Any thing in the room? Sounds? Smells?"

"Just a small bed me and mom shared and a bucket. They fed us sandwiches. It smelled old." Tyler seemed to be thinking really hard and Cairo admired him for it. Some kids might not want to talk about it. "I didn't really hear anyone else."

"Did you ever see your father while you were there?" Cairo turned a corner and entered her 'office.' Currently someone else was working there. She was annoyed to see her things moved but reminded herself she was on stress leave and would be out of work for a while longer.

"No." Tyler said. "Whoa!" He said shortly after his mind taken off his ordeal as he looked at the many monitors. "Did you ever play games on here? How cool would that be?!" He said.

"I have played games but I had to be very careful when I did." She replied.

"Can we play one now?" Cairo shook her head.

"Not right now but if you come home with us I'll show you games we can play that are really fun." She promised and began giving him a tour and run down of all the screens and what she did there.

(Loki)

Loki watched the interrogation of Tia through a one way mirror. The whole session was being recorded and analyzed by another Agent who was in the room. He specialized in body language. From what Loki understood he would be able to tell when or if Tia lied about anything.

She knew very little so far. She was kept in a secluded room, very dark for the most part. Only one visit aside from when they were brought food. No one spoke to them specifically. When she was brought to where ever she had been her and her son had been hooded. She mentioned hearing a lot of machinery and she could smell the ocean. She also mentioned smelling smoke. She couldn't remember much more as she had been panicked at the time. What she could remember didn't seem useful.

She had at no point seen or heard from her husband and all her pleas for answers had gone unheard. Whoever took them had been careful when transporting them. Their location or even motivation still unknown. Loki was concerned also with the message sent to Cario. 'We are not done with you yet.' What more could Cairo do for them? She was a computer specialist not a field Agent. It had to mean more information but what kind?

Perhaps Loki was not their main objective. Perhaps they wished to know about everyone at SHIELD and was testing Cairo to see if she was willing to betray someone she was friends with before testing the waters for those she couldn't give a shit about. Loki didn't like this. At no point had he thought this blackmail would continue. With her brother still missing they would use that to keep her under control, this was something Loki didn't doubt for a second.

They were using her to their advantage and he did not like it. He was glad that she had at least had the sense to tell him. Had she gone with this alone he would have not been pleased. He couldn't help but grin as he remembered back to the time he had tried to use her in a similar manner when he wanted the information on Hydra and she had told Fury. She certainly wasn't one to be bullied of she could help it.

In the situation she was in now she really had little choice but to play along but at least she wasn't doing it alone. Loki hated to think that if Hydra was behind this then he had put her at risk by having her look into it to begin with but then again she had helped infiltrate a Hydra's base and her stalker had shown up before she got the information for Loki. Fury currently had people undercover at Hydra's base but he also believed they were working out of a different one that SHIELD were not aware of. It had been to quiet according to his intel.

Loki knew Hydra to be a company much like SHIELD only bent on world domination and so Loki had to also wondered if they had double Agents amongst SHIELD as well. If both organizations were so similar what made SHIELD so secure? This was why Loki hated to have Cairo in the building. He found himself looking around a lot to see if anyone was paying attention to him more then usual. When he first arrived he had been watched often but most had become used to him now.

The door to the room opened and Loki turned. "Brother." Thor said in greeting and Loki sighed heavily. He had not seen Thor since his arrival back to Midgard and had been happy to be away from him.


	18. Chapter 18

Wahoo another chapter down. Going to see iron man 3 tomorrow...can't wait!

Loki's dreamer: oh yes Thor will make things awkward or perhaps Loki will where Thor is concerned...hmmm

Doctor Loki love: I do agree that Loki's treats her like a lover not a whore of sex toy. He does take his time with her. He may make up excuses as to why he does certain things but we all know why he does them. :p still a bit of denial going on but hey that's normal in this complicated kind of tryst.

Poodle warriors: I wouldn't let a kid get hurt :( not in a hugely bad way...or without a chapter warning.

Guest: there may be some funny stuff to come up. :p

Jacks dirty secret: welcome, so happy you are loving this fic. :p her situation is complicated. It one of those one where no one would know what to do until they get there. She fears for her families safety and even telling loki was a huge risk in her mind but having someone knowing is better then no one. Also finding the stalker thought the tracing of the phone doesn't guarantee she'd find him with her family and could cause her family to be harmed in the process. :(

Chapter 18

Loki sat with Thor in the lunch room. Thor was pigging out on a few sandwiches bought from the vending machines. "You look good brother. Midgardian clothing suits you." Thor said making idle conversation.

"Did Odin send you to check on me?" Loki said sounding bitter.

"No I simply wanted to come and see you. See how you're adjusting." Thor smiled with his cheek poking out from his mouthful.

"Adjusting...not a word I would use. More like 'putting up with' or 'making due' with my circumstances." Loki replied.

"Now Loki that is not a good way to think. If you keep thinking like that you'll never learn to repent your past ways or for that matter learn to understand these people." Thor finished his second sandwich.

"I am not you. I am not so easily swayed into changing my thoughts about a race of people who are weak and petty." Loki choose not to eat. He had eaten breakfast when he got there and he wasn't particularly fond of vending machine food.

"Have you been treated well?" Thor said ignoring Loki's comments.

"Well enough." Loki replied leaning his elbow on the table. He wondered where Cairo was at the moment.

"Heimdall has mentioned your living arrangements have been forced to change twice since you've been here." Thor said and Loki groaned. He had forgotten about Hiemdall. He wondered what else the gatekeeper had seen fit to watch or tell Thor about.

"Yes, it seems my presence here has caught the attention of someone else but we are unsure who. They destroyed my last place of residence. We are also unsure what the purpose to that was." Loki explained vaguely. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with Thor and his curiosity.

"You are with Tony Stark again?" Loki nodded. "I trust he has been hospitable?"

"I rarely see Stark which is just as well. The man is highly irritating." Loki stopped leaning on his elbow and instead relaxed back against the chair.

"Father has said it was fine to stay a while. I was thinking perhaps some time together would do us good. I would like to regain the trust we once had Loki. I miss my brother." Loki suppressed his growl.

"The brother you had is gone Thor, those days are gone. We are no longer children." Loki told him and stood. His chair screeched a little on the floor but he ignored it and began to walk away.

"I know we have been through much these last few years but I believe that there is still hope. You are right we are not children but we always made a good team and I think we could still. Yes you have changed but so have I. I am no longer that irrational, arrogant boy I once was and you are no longer the silent, obedient son. We need time to bond and I am not leaving until we have had a chance to at least spend some time together." Thor was following Loki at the same pace.

"You're still a lost, hopeful fool." Loki chided Thor.

"And you are a fool to think we no longer care for you after all these years. We were raised as Brothers for 1000 years. Nothing can change that. You are still a brother and a son no matter who you really are." Loki was getting a headache. It was so much easier to just be left alone to the truth that was his real heritage. There was too much bitterness and hatred that floated around the truth of who he was. Ultimately the truth was what landed Loki where he was now and to become who he is now.

"Is this the kind of talk I will have to endure while you are here?" Loki inquired stopping to glare at Thor.

"You cannot ignore the truth Loki. You are still loved by our parents." Loki let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh yes, so much so Odin saw fit to send me here although it is better then the alternative." Loki glared at Thor once more.

"You left him little choices of how to deal with your misdeeds Loki. He could not just do nothing. He is a king and..."

"I was a king once." Loki decided to remind Thor. Loki hadn't wanted the role but he wanted even less for Thor to have it. At the time Thor was a ticking time bomb and would have eventually brought Asgard to ruin. Loki himself had not made the best decisions. At the time he had been driven by the need to prove he could be better then Thor. That he could fix the problems Thor had begun but Loki's decisions had also been driven by anger. In the end neither of them made a fitting king and had he had his time back Loki would have done things differently.

"We have both made mistakes. I want to start fresh." Thor told him not commenting on Loki's time as king.

"I cannot guarantee you will enjoy your time here pursuing these tedious dreams."

"We will see." Thor was smiling as if Loki had given in. Thor was too easily made happy. It was no wonder how a simple human woman had managed to attract him. Loki ceased his thoughts and instantly cursed himself.

Cairo! He had forgotten about her relationship to him since Thor's arrival rendered Loki's other thoughts mute. Had Hiemdall mentioned her? How would he explain her to Thor. Thor wasn't completely simple. Loki hated to think what Thor would have to say regarding her. He could always dismiss her until Thor left but Loki hated the thought of doing that, especially now with her current situation.

"So what else has Heimdall seen fit to tell you." Loki began deciding the bickering would get him no where.

"Very little actually. He said that it would be best to allow you a chance to tell me about your time here yourself." Thor said. Loki felt less relieved then he felt he should be. He somehow hoped he would not have to explain Cairo and that Heimdall would have made that easier on him.

"How very fun." Loki said sarcasm hinting in his voice once more.

"I agree much fun indeed." Thor declared and Loki had to mentally remind himself how exuberant and daft he could be sometimes. "Now catch me up, what have you being keeping busy with since you got here?"

"Trivial things for Fury at first until I gave him a push to make me useful. I've gone on several tasks regarding tracking down members of an organization SHIELD has had difficulty with." Loki said not feeling like reliving the details. Details were unnecessary where Thor was concerned.

"Nothing too exciting then." Thor sounded slightly disappointed.

"Nothing worth noting." Loki thought to Cairo's stalker. Something he couldn't and wouldn't talk about. He knew her reservations on mentioning it to anyone else. She took a risk telling him. The uncertainty of what would happen to her brother if she was discovered to have told were too much of a risk for her and Loki would not betray her in this manner. Loki had always been good at keeping secrets and this extended to even now.

"The girl you were living with who's residence was destroyed, is she well?"

"She is well enough considering." Loki replied.

"I met her only once and I'm afraid her name has slipped my mind." Thor looked to be thinking about it.

"Cairo." Loki put Thor out of his thinking misery.

"Yes that was it. I am glad she is well. I am proud of you for having a hand in her survival." Thor beamed at Loki.

"What makes you think I had a hand in anything?" Loki questioned curious.

"Was she not home when it happened? My apologies I just thought..." Thor looked away and Loki could tell he was now disappointed with his assumption.

Loki sighed heavily. "She was home and yes I removed her from the home before any real damage could be done." If Thor was planning to remain on earth he was bound to find out one way or the other. It was just as well to get it over with. "The girl holds a carnal interest me. To let her die would have been tedious in finding a substitute for what she supplies to me." Loki said taking Thor off guard.

"You have taken pleasures with a mortal girl?" He said and their walk ended again. "Loki if this is all the girl is worth to you I suggest you end this tryst before the lady Cairo is hurt by your selfishness." Loki laughed almost darkly.

"Oh Thor. I remembered a time when you would take plenty of women to your bed and the many hearts you broke in its process. I assure you that Cairo knows her place and the limits it has. We have a mutual understanding and enjoyment of the situation. I'm afraid you'll have just as hard a time convincing her to stop bedding me. She's very tenacious were sex is concerned." Loki was happy with the look on Thor's face. The two brothers rarely spoke of their conquests to each other. For Loki to be so crass on the subject had made Thor uncomfortable.

"I do not agree with your use of this girl Loki." Thor repeated a stony look set into his features. Thor's way of looking at women had changed since he had fallen in love with Jane Foster.

"If you have intentions of staying with Stark you will see for yourself." Loki told Thor and began walking again. "Oh and our tryst as you call it, is best kept secret from prying ears." Thor looked about instinctively for anyone listening which Loki had known there was no one.

"I had never known you to keep company with the same woman Loki." Thor began again. "You will break her heart. Women are incapable of separating affection from lust when kept so long by a mans side."

"And yet you have not even bedded your human woman but you continue to break her heart simply by staying away from her." Thor did not like this statement and Loki knew it would get a rise out of him.

"I love Jane and she loves me. This is the difference. You are incapable of loving a mortal girl but she may very well fall in love with you if she hasn't already." Thor was actually glaring at Loki and Loki could only smirk. He thought about Cario a second. Between the two of them she seemed to have a much better lid on her place as his bedmate than he sometimes did. Though Loki did not know her inner thoughts or her heart she didn't seem bothered by things he said. In fact it was her who put him in his place when he had gotten possessive of her that time only a few days ago.

"You are right, I do not love the girl but she's strong and very much independent. She will move on with her life once she outlives her usefulness to me." Loki said waving off Thor. "I will admit that I did not think that taking up a continuous relationship with anyone would reap any benefits, I was wrong in this thought. There have been plenty of benefits for the two of us." Loki hadn't lost his smirk and Thor hadn't lost his glare. It seemed the brothers still had some kinks to work out.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki's dreamer: if is a good question.

No Vacancy mind: gotta love the brotherly love.

Doctor Loki love: what are my plans for Jane and Cairo... Only time will tell. Sitting in the theatre waiting for iron man writing this so in a hurry but I agree with a lot of your evaluations. :p and thanks for the advertisement of my Loki fan fiction Facebook page. :)

Peacey 2005: Welcome to my story and thanks! I'm am happy you like it!

Jacks dirty secret: haha Cairo wouldn't randomly flirt with anyone but so done is put in their place. :p

Chapter 19

Cairo spent a good bit of time with Tyler. Taking him around the places she had access to and showing him lots of cool stuff. He enjoyed the training mostly. Agents tumbling around on mats fighting one another and of course weapon practices that they watched from behind a protective glass.

"Can you do any of that?" Tyler had asked her.

"No, I'm not really a fighter. I do everything over the Internet." She told him back.

"It would be cool if you could." He said and Cairo had avoided replying. Fighting hand to hand was not her style. She enjoyed the comfort of her computer putting her separate and far away from bodily harm. Cairo rounded a corner and nearly ran into someone.

"Whoa!" He said startled. "Sorry." He apologized first.

"No it's ok, it's a corner both of us couldn't really see around it." She replied.

"You're that chick who works in the hackers basement." He said using the none technical term for her office area.

"Yeah." She responded. She hadn't met him before but then again she rarely made a point of meeting people. She still didn't know the name of the guy currently in her workspace.

"I'm sorry I can't remember your name." He said almost sheepishly.

"She's my aunt Cairo." Tyler offered for her.

"Thanks. Nice to meet you Cairo. I'm William but you can call me Will." He offered and Cairo noticed the slight tinge on his cheeks and realized he was into her. The moment became slightly more awkward for her.

"Cool, well I gotta..." He cut her off.

"I'm sorry to hear about your house." He blabbed quickly.

"Thanks, listen I need to..."

"You wanna go for coffee sometime?" He blurted looking nervous and hopeful at her.

"Not really." She said a little too bluntly.

"Oh. So the rumours are true, you're dating him?" Cairo lifted an eyebrow his way.

"Him who?" She asked. Part of her felt a little alarmed. She remembered what her sister said about other people noticing her and Loki together.

"You and Steve, Steve Rogers." Cairo almost laughed but managed not to.

"No we're just friends." She said giving off a half a laugh.

"Oh. I mean everyone heard about your conversation in the jet that time and then he visited you a couple of times downstairs so we thought...man I feel foolish." He said and Cairo didn't correct him. It had been a long time since she had been asked on a date. "Well I guess it was more believable then the other rumour." Cairo nearly growled. She had thought this conversation would end. Tyler was looking back and forth between them in an interested kind of way.

"What other rumour?" She asked finally giving in.

"Well some other people were arguing that you were dating Loki." Cairo rolled her eyes. She saw that one coming.

"I'm not dating anyone. I'm very single." She stated firmly.

Cairo watched him dig into his pocket and pull out a card. He handed it to her and she realized it was his business card. "Well in that case if you change your mind my cell is on there." He told her looking hopeful again.

"Thanks." She said dryly. "I gotta go." She said and pulled Tyler along around William. When she was out of his sight she trashed the card. As nice as he seemed she was just not into him.

She had to rush upstairs after that. Fury had paged her and she assumed her sister was finished with Tia. Arriving in the very large conference room she found Tony sitting with the rest of the avengers team including Thor and Loki was sitting back by the windows. Her sister was sitting next to Tia.

"Take a seat Miss Banks." Fury said. "Agent Hill bring Tyler to the lunch room." Cairo released Tyler's hand. He went to his mother who offered him words to settle his troubled mind before he consented to going with a stranger. Cairo took a seat near the same side of the table as Loki. He was behind her and she noticed Thor watching her. She wondered if he had already been speaking with his brother and what Loki had told him exactly. "Alright people I need us all to put our heads together." Fury began. "We have a few, and I mean very few clues to where Tia and her son were kept. We need to start thinking of places that are near water and smells like smoke."

"Docks." Steve said immediately.

"There's a few old train tracks near water, not to mention any homes that might have old wood stoves." Bruce added.

"A beach with a wild Bonfire fire." Tony said and although everyone gave him a look in the end it really couldn't be counted out. Smoke and water was not much to go on.

"I remembered being brought down stairs to get to the room we were kept in." Tia pipped up. She still sounded stressed but so far she was holding it together. She wanted to find Moscow.

"So buildings with basements, won't find many of those here." Tony said sarcastically and was rewarded with a kick from Cairo under the table. Tony had less tact then her when it came to these things.

"I know it seems impossible but I want everyone on this." Fury proceeded with assigning people with tasks that could be useful and discussing small things Tia could remember and Cairo added the few things Tyler had said. Cairo thought to the cell phone and was eager to get home. The session ended with Fury giving her nothing to do but making sure Tia and Tyler were comfortable at Starks and Stark complaining that his home was not a motel and he'd soon start charging everyone rent if this continued as Thor was also coming home with them.

Cairo was happy to leave there for once and there was little discussion on the way to Starks. Cairo took a car with her sister, sister in law and nephew while Thor and Loki went with Stark. Starks home was becoming crowded. If they found Moscow she supposed he would join them too unless the threat was definitely gone by then. Cairo hoped he was ok. She wouldn't ask for pics this time, she wanted a phone call. She needed to hear his voice.

Getting home Tia was given a tour of the parts of the house everyone had access to. Cairo was slightly miffed. She hadn't gotten a tour. "They have a pool!" She heard Tyler say excitedly. "Can I get in?" He said right afterward. She wasn't sure how Tia responded but Tyler was whining.

"She's staying strong for him." Sydney said from behind Cairo. Cairo nodded. She understood that.

"Lady Cairo." Thor began and Cairo held up a hand.

"Just Cairo. I will not answer to anything but that." She said instantly correcting him. Loki had gone to sit on the sofa.

"I'm sorry. Cairo, I was wondering if I may speak with you a moment." Cairo titled her head at Thor quizzical.

"About what?" She asked.

"A few concerns I have regarding my brother." Cairo's eyes darted to Loki and back to Thor.

"What ever you are going to say you can say it here. My sister is well informed about my relationship regarding your brother." Thor gave a nod to Sydney.

"Very well I just wanted to make sure that you are ok with your...situation." Thor seemed to be having a difficult time choosing the right words.

"Thor my situation with your brother is nothing short of awesome. I wish only that you'll take my word that I am completely ok with our boundaries and am not blind to the possible consequences." She replied as professional as possible.

"I am glad to hear it but I am concerned..."

"No!" Cairo said so sternly Thor looked to bite his tongue. "Do not start that concerned bullshit about my heart I already got it from my sister. What I do with Loki behind closed doors is between himself and me. Whatever comes of it from there is nothing but our own faults and no one else's concern. I am a grown woman and this is my choice. I refuse to have another conversation regarding my situation am I clear?" Thor looked taken aback but nodded.

"Yes of course. I over stepped." He said looking at Loki who was grinning rather amused at the outburst. He was leaned back with his arms up on the back of the sofa and his ankle of one leg rested on the knee of the other.

"Don't mess with her Thor. She has quite the temper." Loki said to his brother. "I once watched her nearly squat Stark with a table. Best day at work since I got here." Loki added chuckling.

"I did not mean to anger you." Thor said to her ignoring Loki.

"It's fine I'm just sick of everyone thinking they know how I feel." She gave a pointed look to her sister. Currently it was only the four of them in the room. "Anyway lets forget this conversation. We have to all live together so lets move on." Cairo said. "I'm going to ask Tony to order Chinese." She smiled the best smile she could muster and walked away.

(Loki)

After eating together at a very strange and awkward supper Loki sat out on the deck and watched those below who had decided to play in the pool. Thor was among them and he was tossing a ball back and forth with the boy Tyler who was extremely excited to have been allowed in. His mother was off to the side on a chair and pepper was next to her. Stark had gone inside to get a drink, no surprise there.

Loki heard the soft padding of feet behind him and he looked over his shoulder. He would have been pleased by the sight of Cairo in the small blue bikini she was wearing had she not been viewable by everyone else as well. The nagging possessive, jealous side of Loki was edging to the surface rather quickly.

"And where are you going in that?" He asked her. Cairo looked down at herself and then back to him.

"Get over it Loki, it's what most girls wear in the pool on earth." She told him her hip jutting out as one hand stopped to land on it.

"I don't like it." He said.

"Which part? The color? The style? Or the part where I'm barely dressed?" She asked.

"I swear you try to do this." He growled.

"What? Make you jealous. I don't try Loki it just seems to be built into your system." She told him. Cairo sighed. "I'm not changing everything about me to suit your emotional problems." She pointed out. "Be happy you get what's under it when no one else currently does." She said. Loki did not like her use of the word currently but he could not argue with that fact.

"Yes and while I currently enjoy it I think I am entitled to not enjoy others ogling it." He finally said. He couldn't very well tell her to change not without her reminding him that she was not his to command.

"Does it really bother you that much?" She asked and came closer to him. Loki wanted to reach out and pull her into his lap but he refrained.

"Yes." He replied simply looking her over. She was beautiful in it.

"I suppose I can make a comprise from time to time. I'd hate for you to blow a brain cell." Cairo bent down and slid her hand over his clothed leg, a motion that instantly made Loki reach for her but she was stood straight and turned from him before he could grab her. "Tomorrow you wear the jeans I bought you." She told him and walked off. Loki cursed her. She knew very well that was a tease.

A/N: Special treat guys, please enjoy a special bonus smut chapter I have posted next. It's still part of the story Though. Lol


	20. Bonus: Cairo's surprise

Because I am so excited about seeing Iron Man 3 today I've decided to dish out a bonus smut scene! I was going to have it as part of a chapter but as it is quite long and detailed I just did it this way and thought you guys would enjoy a chapter and this as well!

IMPORTANT: for this who have not read chapter 19 please do so first as this happens the night of.

STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT CONTAINED WITHIN!

Bonus: Cairo's surprise!

Loki looked to the bathroom door for the hundredth time. Cairo had gone in insisting she needed to clean up before bed and hadn't come out since. He had a bothersome day with Thor's arrival. He was happy to be at Starks and in the comfort of his room far from Thor. Loki was also amused of Thor's attempt to talk to Cairo but Loki was glad she put her foot down on the matter, not that it surprised him.

Loki was still dressed in his new Midgardian clothing. He enjoyed allowing her to remove it for him but if this continued he would have to undress himself. The clothing was becoming uncomfortable as he waited for her to do what ever it was she was doing. Seriously how much primping and cleaning could a woman find to do. It wasn't like Loki hadn't seen her at her worst. She wasn't the vision of a goddess when she first woke in the morning sometimes. Her naturally curly hair often became quite bushy in her sleep. Not that he minded how she looked. Most of the time her appearance was caused by his fucking her before bed and only served to remind him of it the next day. Loki grinned.

Finally he heard the bathroom door unlock, a fact he thought was odd when she had first gone in and locked it. He looked toward it and when Cairo stepped out wearing one of those sultry outfits Loki had seen in that lingerie store, that time he had gone shopping with her, his grin only widened. She had chosen a dark green with white. The stockings black with white bows. Her hair she had carefully curled into ringlets. He hadn't seen her wear it that way and he found it quite appealing. They framed her face in an innocent delicate manner but her expression was not shining with innocence. Her eyes were dropped in a seductive manner and she was leaned hip to the door way and her arm spread upward and the other hand on her opposite hip.

"Remember that surprise I told you I had for you?" She said her voice lowered. She licked her lips and gestured down at herself with her blue eyes.

"I will admit that I was wrong. I like it very much." Loki told her sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed to touch his feet to the floor. He stood in a graceful fluid movement and eased his way toward her. When he reached her she had rolled to place her back to the door way and her foot coming up the press flat to the wood behind her. Her arms gripping the small amount of wall they had to hold. Loki took hold of one ringlet of hair and pulled it to bounce back up. "I like this as well." He said. She smiled her head tilted down a tad and looking up at him through her long lashes. He wondered if she had practiced that look in the mirror.

"Worth the wait?" She asked meaning her time spent in the bathroom.

"I'll tell you once I'm finished with you." He said leaning down to kiss her but her hand on his chest stopped him and she shoved him with that one hand back from her.

"No. When I am done with you." She correcting him and reach upward. Loki was taken back a moment when she pressed something to his face. He realized belatedly she was putting a blindfold of sorts over his eyes.

"Now what was the point of getting all dressed up only to deprive me of the sight?" He asked her.

"It's temporary." She told him. "Tonight is my play time and you are my toy." Loki couldn't help but smile the entire time she tied the 'what ever it was' around his head. He wasn't one for being the submissive but he would play along. Cairo had so far not done anything to deter him from this little game of hers and he was beyond intrigued by what she planned to do. This was a welcomed surprise after his day with Thor.

When she finished she took his hand and led him through the room and sat him down on the edge of the bed. He felt the weight on the bed shift as she joined him. She was behind him and her hands on his shoulders. Her fingers were massaging and digging into his skin there releasing the tension that had built up from the day. Her lips grazed his ear before her tongue darted out to taste his lobe. She playfully grabbed that same ear with her teeth tugging and releasing it. She kissed his ear there and then placed another kiss behind his ear changing the pressure of her lips as she knew this spot he enjoy, one of the ones she had found on her own. He felt her lips drag along the skin of his neck as her hands stopped their movements in favour of slipping into the collar of his shirt to slid across his collarbone and then down his chest.

Her fingers detailing each lightly defined muscle he had. He was not built like Thor and he had no want to be. Cairo had once voice enjoying his toned body and he had not had any other women complain on the matter. "I've decided something." She told him kissing along his shoulder. She pulled her hands out of his shirt and began to unbutton it slowly.

"And what's that?" He asked her. She stopped her toying with his buttons and her warmth and weight disappeared from the bed. Her warmth appeared again to straddle his legs and sit facing him. Her hands resumed their work on his shirt. "I've decided that in this room, you are mine and I am yours, to do with whatever we please." She said her nose touching his side to side. Loki tilted his head in an attempt to grasp her lips but she was coy and avoided him easily. She was teasing him fervently tonight.

"I can agree with that." He said back to her as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and part way down his arms. Her mouth attacked the skin of his neck and he growled low in his throat. He enjoyed her lips and teeth as they nipped and pressed kisses down across his shoulder while her hands explored his chest again. He could feel the fabric of her outfit graze his chest as she straightened up. Her weight disappeared from his legs and he could only guess where she was now. The thought excited him.

He had been right of course. Her hands skimmed up his leg and over his knees to finally rub along the bulge in his pants. He sighed with a grin. She undid the button to his pants and he heard the zipper. "Lift." She said and he used his arms to steady himself while he let her pull his pants to his ankles, boxers and all. She carefully removed the clothes all together. Her soft lips made a new trail along his left leg. Scoring her teeth on his knee cap before her hand caressed his hardened length. "What do you wish I would do now?" She asked him.

"I'd wish to feel your sweet little mouth wrapped around me." He told her easily. He was not afraid to voice what he wanted but then again neither was she. Her hand finally wrapped around his cock and moved up and down it. Loki sighed again letting his head fall back. Without being able to look at her he was forced to concentrate on the sensation her hand brought him. It was amazing how much sight took away from the feeling of things.

Her thumb rubbed him where he enjoyed it before she placed her lips along his shaft. Dragging upward with her tongue joining the party. Loki place a hand into her nicely bound curls. He couldn't wait to have this the other way around. To tease her but he would wait. He would not deprive her of this fun that she clearly wanted. He drew in a sharp breath when she finally allowed him the pleasure of having her hot mouth around his cock. He almost shivered as she started that beautiful rhythm he enjoyed.

Loki knew she would bring him to release twice this night. She seemed eager to see him to his release her way first. As much as he enjoyed the warmth of her mouth he'd much rather the warmth of her womanhood. He felt her smile as he moaned. Her hand working him now as well and the other fondling the delicate sac below. Loki was not holding back he was getting a little impatient to have her his way as was his down fall to being dominated. He simply couldn't wait for someone else to finish before he got his hands dirty.

Loki moaned again but growled when she stopped. Her mouth releasing him completely. Loki tightened his hand in her hair not allowing her to move from her knees. "Loki." She said her voice still that same husky, sultry seductress. He felt her fingers touch his lips and he kissed them. Something about the gesture stirred something inside him and he kissed them again wishing they were her lips. "How do you want me?" She asked him her other hand began to work him again to settle him down from his frustration.

"Do not stop your games with your mouth. I will have you this way first." He told her. To reinforce his demand he pushed on her head. He heard her laugh but she complied. Her mouth attached to his member once more sucking and licking in a vigorous motion making him moan all the louder. Thor had insisted on taking the room close to Loki's and right now he hoped Thor could hear him. In fact he hoped he would hear her as well while she scream for him.

Loki groaned heavily upon release. He took a few breaths after before tearing off the blindfold and pulling Cario to meet his lips. She seemed surprised by the switch but didn't fight him. She kissed him back his taste upon her lips but he didn't care. He had felt slightly empty not having this. He enjoyed kissing her a little too much.

She gasped into his kiss as he gave her little time to breath until finally he released her. She leaned in so her forehead touched his. "I'm so wet for you." She told him egging him on. Loki stood and turned. He dropped her onto the bed and looked down at the gift displayed before him. He instantly decided the stockings would stay on. The rest was debatable. He dropped down over her and kissed her again. His hand coming up her side to feel the sheer material and then to her shoulder where he could untie it. He did so slowly on one side and then the other. Once they were released he moved it down enough to allow her breasts to free.

Loki used the moment to break his lips away from hers and instantly move down her body to instead taste her nipples one at a time. Pulling at them using his teeth but careful not to harm her. She was squirming and moaning as she always did. Her curls spread across the blankets, one hand running through his hair and the other arm curved above her head. Loki walked his hand down her pelvis and slipped up and under her clothing. He bunched it up the best he could and slipped his hand down into the lacy underwear.

He ran a finger down between her nether lips and found she was not lying. She was very wet for him. She gave him a sudden 'I told you so look' and Loki responded by roughly inserting two fingers into her wet slit. She gasped and spread her legs wider. Loki's range of motion was hindered by the undergarment so he removed his hand before he had too much fun and slid off the bed to kneel on the floor.

He pulled off her underwear and caressed her stockinged legs amused at the half dressed woman who was peering down at him expectantly. He didn't leave her waiting he came back up her legs and settled between them using his tongue to bring her the pleasure she craved. He never tired of pleasing her this way. He enjoyed bringing a woman to her end with just his well trained tongue. Cairo enjoyed rougher movements with his tongue then others. She enjoyed it when he dove in fast and hard.

He did this now driving his tongue forward against her clit flicking it without holding back. She cried out and he revelled in it. "Loki!" She cried a second time her hips pressing against him and her breathing coming in pants. "So close." She warned. He knew very well she was close. He knew what he was doing. A few more strokes later and she came gripping a handful of his hair in her hand. He stood from his knelt position and pulled her to her feet.

He made her turn and she immediately bent over to place her hands flat to the bed. He didn't bother removing the top of her outfit as it lay on her hips and out of his way. Loki slid his once again hard length against her core and moaned upon entrance. He jolted forward meeting her thighs with a slap and seating himself fully inside. He enjoyed the feeling of pulling back out and pushing back in slow before he began his usual thrusts.

She was sighing with her head bent downward. Her curls had fallen forward touching the backs of her hands. He continued taking her this way bending over her and squeezing her breasts. He enjoyed taking her hard but he also enjoyed it slow. With her anything went once he was inside her. Though she preferred hard she never complained with soft. Right now he pounded into her the way she liked. Much like he had the night they had been fighting. Over time she had come to know much about her own sexual preferences and Loki enjoyed being the one to have shown her.

Loki drove in rough and stayed still a moment before pulling out. He tossed her forward to land back on the bed and flipped her to her back. She was grinning wide and slipped her arms around his hips as he repositioned himself to enter her again. His hips doing all the work. Less hard but not completely soft. "To whom do you belong right now, in this room?" He asked her craving her answer.

"You." She said scratching his hips.

"And I to you." He replied. An answer she had not asked for and one she didn't expect. He groaned as she slid her hands up his back one hands nails biting into his skin and the other finding his hair again.

"I love the way you feel inside me." She said and for a moment Loki thought she was about to say something completely different. "I love your touch, your kisses." She kissed him then and he relented to it. Thrusting the whole time while ravishing her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him.

"And I am truly blessed with the honor to be allowed access to you this way. To feel you around me so intimately. To enjoy your sounds that you make only for me." He grinned against her lips. "Say my name."

"Loki." She replied sounding slightly delirious in her pleasure. "My Loki." She said after a moment. Something about that statement made Loki feel free. He thrust his last few movements losing his tempo and groaning his second release. He collapsed feeling more spent this night then any other so far. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him and her lips touching his ear. Loki shifted so his weight was mostly beside her and fell asleep with his head resting against her shoulder and his arms encompassing her waist.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki's dreamer: happy you enjoyed both of yesterday's chapters.

No Vacancy Mind: oh they will have lots of fun. :p

Doctor Loki love: yup, words in the bedroom can but just as harmful to the heart. Confusion shall in sue. Hehehe. Come on now why can't a guy just want a date without being a bad guy?! :P and Cairo's answers were more the ones she gives because she has to. Neither her or Loki have declared their relationship solid or even existing outside the bedroom so no point in hyping it up. Ahhh the confusion of two people in denial.

Sorceress of the trees: haha love your cough cough. Yes Loki in jeans will be sexy. Please don't fall off your chair though I'm happy I tricked you.

The 13 conspiracy: you write me via Pm and I'm not sure if you want this fic but if you are reading this I am glad you like this one and I hope you'll give other I have written a chance. :p

Chapter 21

Cairo was awake before Loki and had removed the outfit from the night before. Her hair was tangled but not too bad. She let Jarvis wake Loki while she managed her curls. "Cairo." He said her name hazily.

"I'm in here." She called out.

"Are you dressed already?" He asked and she heard the bed creak. She smirked into the mirror shaking her head at his inquiry.

"Kinda." She said. She had slipped into her bra and underwear already. He appeared in the doorway a moment later and looked her over.

"I was hoping for another surprise this morning." He teased her stepping behind her and biting at her neck. She shoved him away with a laugh.

"Behave." She told him. "I feel like I'm spoiling you." She told him and carefully untangled her hair. She'd get a shower later when he got home.

"Perhaps." He replied grabbing a comb and the gel she bought him.

"Oh I'd better tell you before you find out from someone else, I'm beginning to learn about your possessive behaviour." He gave her an intrigued look. "Yesterday at SHIELD a coworker hit on me." She said trying to make it sound like no big deal.

"Where did they hit you?" He asked slightly alarmed and annoyed.

"No." She said exasperated. "Hitting on someone means I got asked out on a date." She said rolling her eyes. She saw Loki stiffen. "I turned him down. He wasn't my type." She added quickly. He was really touchy. She was kinda touched by his jealousy.

"I'm glad you told me." She saw him thinking. "I want you to be careful if you need to return to work for any reason." He finished his hair and turned her to look at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I've been thinking, what makes SHIELD so safe? Who's to say spies are not lurking among them. I do not trust anyone right now aside from those I've met before. I want you to stay away from there if you can help it." She nodded and he let her go.

"I'm going to text my stalker later. Try to get a phone call to my brother make sure he's alive." She told Loki.

"Wait for me to get home." He said and she agreed. Together they got dressed. Loki slipped into the jeans she had compromised him into wearing. She had changed out of her bikini the day before and went with shorts to quell his jealously. She looked him over and found Loki in jeans to be very fitting. His ass nicely shaped beneath the taunt fabric. When they got downstairs Sydney was pulling on a thin jacket and Thor was waiting next to her. Thor looked good in earths clothing. Sydney took a moment to appreciate the sight that was sexy Loki before looking at Cairo.

"Where are you going?" Cairo asked her sister.

"Director Fury offered me a chance to do some medical work for them." She said. Cairo felt speechless. She looked at Loki worried. To her surprise Loki bent down and kissed her in front of her sister and Thor.

"I'll keep and eye on her." He told her letting her go. Sydney gave Cairo a smirk making Cairo glare at her.

"Go. Have a good day at work." She said and ushered them both out the door. Cairo stood in the doorway and watched the car leave.

Cairo sighed and walked into the room and flopped onto the sofa. Cairo was a little overwhelmed by Loki's public kiss. She wondered if her words brought on by sexual emotions put ideas into his head. She liked Loki but she had been trying hard to not let herself get attached. Moves like that made it hard to not get attached. She was sure if he asked her tomorrow to be his one and only she would drop her walls and jump on it but as neither had offered such an option she kept those walls firmly in place.

When she was in the room with him, in his arms she allowed herself to open up to a degree. Allowed herself to enjoy him however she could. She felt free to say whatever she wanted to him there without worrying about the complications but it seemed perhaps that was a bad idea. She wondered if she started a new trend. She was aware he liked kissing her. She teased him with it last night but she hadn't been aware he liked it that much. She wondered suddenly if he knew that those kinds of things displayed in front of others happened when you were dating not so much just fucking. Cairo would mention it later. Right now she was bored stiff and she hadn't been alone for fifteen minutes yet.

Cairo let herself fall sideways with a huff of breath. It was then she heard the house doorbell and waited. She wasn't about to answer the door herself. Tony emerged from downstairs, his usual spot and answered. Another SHIELD agent came in. Cairo sat up straight once more. "What's going on?" She asked as Tyler and Tia came downstairs.

"We're going to your parents. Your boss has promised us safe travel there and protection. I think it's best to get Tyler away from all this..." She struggled to find a word. "Craziness." She finished after a second.

"Oh." Was all Cairo could think to say. She had thought they would be staying. "When did this happen?" She asked feeling left out of a few things today.

"I made a request yesterday and he called me here an hour ago." She said. "It was nice to see you Cairo. I'll tell your parents you're well." Cairo frowned. She kinda felt lonely.

Tyler came to Cairo and gave her a hug. "Will you come visit Aunt Cairo?"

"I will later." Cairo promised. She really should visit family more often. She hadn't realized how much they meant to her until her brother was kidnapped. She was happy her parents were going to have time to spend with their only grandchild. She knew they would enjoy that. Tia's parents had died four years back in a car accident.

Cairo watched them leave with a few more goodbyes as they entered the car with the Agent. 'Craziness'. Cairo thought of the word Tia used and sighed. It was all crazy. "Hey Tony..." Cairo turned and he wasn't there. "Jarvis is he gone back downstairs?"

"Yes miss." She glared at nothing and found her ass hitting the couch for the second time that day. Apparently boredom took a toll rather quickly she fell asleep and woke up two hours later, still alone and slouched on the couch. Cairo groaned and got off the sofa. She went straight for the panel that would allow her access to downstairs.

"Jarvis I want to get down there." She said.

"I'm afraid only authorized access only may enter." He said.

"Fine, be that way." She said and turned on the panel her fingers doing her work for her without much thought. Stark was her only house company right now and she felt too lonely to stay upstairs by herself. When the door opened Cairo was amused. She hadn't finished what she was doing. The door had been opened by Jarvis, or perhaps Tony. Cairo slipped inside and descended the stairs quickly.

"Not cool." Tony said to her as she stood outside the glass that separated him. She could see he was working on a suit. All the pieces strewn about the floor and tables.

"I'm bored. You don't leave a person of my talents alone to get bored." She told him back. "Let me in Tony. I can be helpful." She said willing to do anything at the moment to get away from her emotions. Tony gave her a look.

"Helpful? Doubt it. Jarvis let her in." He said all the same and the door beeped open. Walking inside Cairo looked around at the large workshop he had down there. It was impressive. She always used to work on her bedroom floor. "You broke house rules." He told her.

"Not really I never hacked your system completely, the door opened on its own." She said amused.

"Close enough." Tony watched her looking around. "I thought you were planning on helping?" He said getting her attention back.

"Oh, yeah. Give me something to do." She said to him.

"Hold this." He said and before she had a moment to really comprehend the though she was holding a box of tools. Cairo looked down frowning.

"Not what I had in mind." She said. "I've built stuff too you know." She said. It was true. Sure she hadn't created things like Tony but she never really had the means before.

"Ah yeah, you asked me to give you something to do, I have. There is no pleasing you is there?" He said in that sarcastic tone he normally took with people.

"Oh there is you're just incapable of it." She said feeling a satisfied grin cross her face as Tony looked at a slight loss of what to say to that one. Cairo meant Loki of course.

"I'll have you know I have never had one woman complain." He told her.

"Probably because you were to busy praising yourself that you were ignoring what she said." Cairo commented.

"Huh...what'd you say?" Tony replied flipping over a piece of metal in his hands.

"You're hilarious Tony. Look give me something to actually do to help you or I'm dumping this thing over your head." She told him gesturing to the box in her hands.

"You know I forgot what a temper you have. How does Loki manage to deal with it." He said taking the tool box away from her and passing her a screwdriver.

"He calms me with angry sex." She almost laughed because it was true. The one real fight they did have ended that way.

"Kinky. Whips, chains, muzzles? That kind of stuff?" He asked but didn't seem to really care for the answer as he was once again looking down at his plans and the pieces.

"Just teeth and nails." Cairo replied laughing. This was a much better alternative then staying upstairs alone. "Now what can I do." She said and stepped around him. She let herself look at the plans he had set up on one of his fancy holographic scenes.

"You see this area here?" He said enlarging it using his hands. "Think you could assemble it without being told what to do?"

Cairo looked it over carefully. "I could." She said.

"Ok probie. Lets test you out. Maybe if you're a good girl you can stay." He told her. Cairo didn't respond. Instead she began grabbing the parts needed to put together what he asked her to do. A test...Cairo liked a challenge.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'd like to thank No Vacancy mind. I had not thought to tie this into iron man 3 in anyway until now! Thanks for the idea!

Jacks dirty secret: Cairo's telling Loki about the guy was more a fail safe. Loki got angry over her not telling him about a guy she thought at the time was just staring at her so she was covering that problem. She doesn't like fighting with Loki. She feels obligated so he won't make a scene of things.

Loki's dreamer: I love tony and his weirdness.

Doctor Loki love: Cairo is cracking when it comes to Loki. She feels connection to him in a odd way. Unlike other people in her past he treats her differently and she has opened up more and probably will continue to do so.

No Vacancy Mind: I like this tie in idea...I love you!

Fat Old Son: I did see the end scene after credits. Funny stuff. :)

Poodle warriors: I want to Cairo to learn to have friends...she needs some. :p glad you enjoyed the smut!

Chapter 22

Loki was in the main operations room when Natasha Romanov walked in. She did a double take to look at him, which he had gotten from several females since he got there that morning. "What?" He asked her as she placed an amused look on her face.

"Nothing you look...good. You look almost more then good." She said grinning. "Cairo dress you?" Loki sighed looking down. The jeans clung to him and left very little to be imagined.

"She bought them for me and bargained for me to wear them." Loki replied.

"Well keep listening to her and you'll have the girls around here drooling." Natasha laughed.

"I've no desire for such things." He said back.

"Oh right...the your better then mortals thing." Natasha said sarcastically.

"No, I simply have no need for female companionship." He said. It was true. At the moment Cairo was doing just fine for his needs.

"I've never heard a man say that before." She commented. "What are you doing in here?"

"There has been no luck finding this man that was following Cairo so Fury has started a separate search through restricted government databases to see if we can get lucky. I was checking on the progress." Natasha looked to the larger screen which was flipping through picture after picture.

"We've been screening several old warehouses off the coast and near the old tracks. So far we've turned up nothing. It is possible that where ever they were held they cleared out and have found a new spot to relocate." Natasha shrugged. "I feel like we're missing something, a key piece of evidence or clue." She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Or not missing something but rather over looking it perhaps." Loki offered. She shook her head unsure.

"Sir." One of the Agents said to Loki. "You might want to look at the main screen." He said. Loki looked up. The mirror image of Cairo's stalker was on screen. Military picture, the man had awards for bravery and to Loki's dismay, Allen Docket died in combat almost three years ago.

"Well he's certainly not dead." Natasha said. "He's a ghost." She told Loki.

"I assume you are speaking of a different type of ghost then those that you people think go bump in the night." Loki said looking at her.

"He might be listed as deceased but somewhere, someone has recruited him as a blank slate. Someone who knew his file would unlikely be checked or opened because of it's status as dead. The fact we came across it at all is just luck. If Fury hadn't had people run a scan through all government files we wouldn't have found this." She replied.

"And how does one find a ghost?" Loki asked glaring at the man on screen.

"You don't. They find you." Natasha looked intensely at the screen. "The fact that he's the man following Cairo means she's defiantly a target for something."

"I want all information to be pulled up about this man. Place of origin, family, the circumstances surrounding his death, friends, people he served with. Everything." Loki demanded. He would find a way to track this man. "What will this mean for Cairo?"

"At the moment nothing. As a ghost he would have been well trained to blend in. He'd be talented in getting in and out of places with ease. If he wants Cairo he'll get to her without anyone else knowing. He'll be patient, if getting to her looks too difficult he'll wait. But I can guarantee you that he's keeping on eye on her." Loki felt annoyed. He didn't like this. Now more then ever Loki hated to leave her alone. He hoped she had found something to do at Starks and hadn't gone outside.

Loki thought to the cell phone. Perhaps that was his way of getting to her. Being in Starks home made her inaccessible so he opted for something different. He did say that 'we', whoever we are, were not done with her.

(Steve Rogers... For a change)

Steve rang Tony Starks doorbell and waited. It was his first time at Tony's home. He didn't come for Tony though he came for Cairo. "Captain Steve Rogers, Mr Stark has approved you entrance." A voice told him from no where. Steve looked around and saw no one. He opened the front door all the same.

"Hello?" Steve called. "Stark?" He said. No one answered.

"Mr. Stark has invited you to come downstairs. He's busy with a project." The same invisible person told him.

"Ok, and where is downstairs?" He asked and was surprised to get an answer and spotted the door that was indicated. Steve had realized that the voice was something built into the house. He made his way downstairs and stopped at the sight he saw. Stark was half dressed in his armour with Cairo tweaking something on the chest piece. Both of them looked to be a little beat up but excited at the same time.

"No no the other left." Tony was saying to her and she twirled the screwdriver the other way her tongue poking out.

"Try now." She said. Tony made a gesture and the chest piece fell free on its own.

"Told you it would work." He said to her.

"Yeah after the fourth try." She said back.

"You just gonna stand there golden boy?" Tony said waving him in.

"Depends if one of you plan to kill each other." He commented. He remembered Cairo's previous attitude toward Tony and found it alarming to see them getting along.

"Not yet. We're on to something super cool." She told Steve.

"I'm on to something your just my assistant." Tony corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Steve.

"I came here to make sure you hadn't gotten into trouble." He said to her. "I'm happy to see you haven't." He said smiling.

"No I actually found something to do all morning." She replied. "I'd hate for you to ruin the trip. Wanna go out. I'd love to get out of the house for a bit." Steve shrugged. He didn't see a problem with that.

"Sure." He said.

"Shouldn't you make sure your boyfriend is ok with you hanging out with other guys." Tony said and Steve raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to cause any problems." Steve said politely. Cairo was glaring at Tony.

"I was starting to like you, I take it all back." She told Tony before making her way to Steve and taking his arm and leading him back up the stairs. "He's talking about Loki, who's not my boyfriend." She informed Steve.

"It's ok you don't have to explain." He told her. "I know how Stark can be." He assured her.

"Cool. So movie?" She asked smiling. "I'm always looking for stuff to take my mind off my worries." Cairo smiled at him.

"Sure sounds good." Steve led her outside and she looked surprised at his ride.

"A motorcycle?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm getting with the times." He laughed. He passed her the second helmet he always kept on hand. "Afraid?" He asked her concerned.

"Hell no!" She replied snapping the helmet on. Steve smiled. He liked Cairo. He thought she was sweet. He climbed onto the bike and Cairo got on behind him holding on tight. Since waking up from his 70 year slumber Steve had found adjusting to life hard. The amount of things that relied on technology was immense. He had been trying hard but life was slowly overwhelming him. It was simple things like this that made him comfortable. He was glad for all the people he had met who were willing to help him understand this new world.

"Wahoo!" Cairo screamed making him laugh. He drove into town and soon they were in line for popcorn.

"So regarding Loki, you like him?" Steve asked. He usually didn't pry into people's private matters but he had seen them together and heard the rumours. He thought Cairo deserved better.

"I do like him." She said. "He's been nice to me." She continued. Her thoughtful look made Steve look at her longer for her to speak again when she didn't he continued.

"Look I know it's none of my business but I just want to say that a lovely young lady like you deserves more then what he can give." Steve said. "But if he makes you happy I guess that's what counts." He added. He didn't want to alienate her. Steve was in love once. He missed Peggy very much but she was old now and Steve didn't want to burden her with knowledge of his life. She might have seen him on tv during the attack on New York but so far he had no reason to think it. Steve believed in taking chances on love, he hadn't taken his chance when he should have and now he felt regrets. If Cairo wanted to take a chance on Loki he'd support her decision.

"Thanks, that's sweet." She said back avoiding actually answering. They made it to the cashier and Steve paid even though Cairo offered.

"My treat." He told her pushing her debit card back her way. She sighed but gave up.

"You really are a gentleman aren't you." She said.

"I try to be. It's how I was raised." He said proudly with a smile. They entered the theatre. He had let her choose and she had chosen the horror flick. An hour and half later they were out. Steve was once again impressed by the quality of the picture. He'd seen a handful of flicks since his time spent awake and they never stopped impressing him. He took her for coffee afterward.

"What you said earlier about a relationship that makes you smile, do you really think that?" She asked. "I mean if I liked Loki that way why should I want to pursue it? He's a god. He has a life that will over turn mine by centuries. Even if he made me smile how would that matter over everything else?" Steve was surprised by the question.

"I was in love once." He began. "I hesitated. I was shy and I let her slip away. I sometimes wish that even if I had been able to have one date, one happy day with her before I got frozen then it would have been worth the risk. I just think that a love, no matter the circumstance, is better off being given a chance then not at all." He explained. "But that's just the way I see it." He added.

"So even though a relationship with someone like Loki wouldn't last long it would have been best to at least experience it for that small amount of time. Like that saying...it is better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." She recited after a moment of thinking.

"Yeah." Steve nodded.

"Well thanks for the clarification." She said. "I was just curious." She told him and then sipped her tea.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki's dreamer: he does.

Fat old sun: she should listen to him. :p

Doctor Loki love: yeah Loki likes to keel his girls to himself...even if he says otherwise. Same with Cairo though. I'd like to think the two of them or too similar for their own good.

Kat snowstorm: thanks. I like cute. And what do you mean a quote?

Poodle warriors: I really like Steve as well. One day I want to write a fic about everyone...not just Loki. :)

Sorceress of the trees: I thought that might be a funny throw in. :p

No vacancy mind: I feel your love!

Chapter 23

When Cairo got home it was later then expected. Loki would be home by now and she wondered how he really would feel about her being out with Steve. She had spent the rest of the day with Steve Rogers. She liked Steve, he was very nice. She felt pity for him. She couldn't imagine what it was like waking to this new world when you grew up in one so very different. It was amazing how life had changed so much in 70 years.

She had tried to avoid any further conversation regarding Loki. What Steve had said had got her thinking and that was never good. Since she had started to get in trouble in high school she had become a loner and had learned how to ignore the feelings she didn't want to feel. Hurt, loneliness. She had never let herself open up. She had disappointed people in her life and in return they disappointed her. This was also what she did with Loki. Deep down she really liked him, perhaps even loved him but she wouldn't allow the feelings to surface.

She was not perfect. She had moments where she had trouble controlling how she felt. For instance just that morning she had worried about the attention he might attract in those jeans. He looked hot in those jeans but she pushed it aside. And then he kissed her in front of people and it only confused her more and made it just that much harder to ignore the growing feelings she had been doing such a good job ignoring. She had wanted to confront him about his kiss and tell him not to do it anymore but now after talking to Steve she kind of wanted to see what Loki would do next. How far he would take it.

Cairo stepped in the door and Tony was sitting on the sofa with Pepper. "Just a heads up, you're in trouble." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well Criss Angel upstairs is not happy you went out...with Steve...alone." Tony said to her. Cairo rolled her eyes. She knew that was coming. Somehow she just knew it. She quickly went upstairs ready to defuse Loki quickly. She was glad he was in their room. At least their conversation would be private.

"Loki..." She said entering and gasped slightly as his hand set firmly on her upper arm pulling her in and closing the door hard.

"You went out!" He growled.

"Yes. I get bored being in the house all the time." She replied.

"You are being followed and you go out!" He said again the irritation clear. "And on a date no less." He added. She could sense the hostility.

"Ok one it wasn't a date, Steve is my friend and two I'm allowed to go on dates if I want to and three if I had gotten in trouble Steve would have protected me. It isn't like I went by myself." She told Loki ignoring his hold on her arm and placing a serious 'back off' face on.

"It is imperative that you stay in this house, now more then ever." Loki said to her making her face him fully. "We found your stalker. His name is Allen Dockett." He said.

"So if you found him why is it a bigger deal?" She asked looking up at him. He seemed more concerned over her having left the house then Steve though he didn't seem happy that she was with him in the long run. Loki explained what Natasha Romanov had said to him and Cairo listened. Loki's hard hold on her eased up as he went and he even tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Loki I'll go insane in this house." She whined walking away now that he let her go completely and flopped onto her back on the bed.

"Stark said you were useful to him today. Why can you not continue helping him?" Loki asked and sat down next to her.

"Argh. That will only last so long before I kill him. I suppose he's the one who called my outing with Steve a date ..." She replied looking up at her dark lover.

"It matters not who said it, I do not like you spending time alone with other men." He told her and she felt a strange conversation headed their way.

"Why? Loki all I am to you is a warm body. You can't expect me not to seek other options if they actually come along." She sat up and watched his face turn into a growl.

"You make our affair sound so awful. Like you are a toy." He said his voice low.

"Am I not? We both agreed that's how it would be. No emotions, just sex." She shrugged. "If you want me as just yours you know what that entails. I won't agree to such a thing without the same rules applying both ways." She reminded him. He was quiet. "How about this..." She began. "How about we agree to not see other people in any intimate fashion, and we stick to knowing we belong to each other but if other options open we openly discuss them and go our separate ways...for good." She offered. Her heart was pounding. This was starting something new.

"No." He told her and stood. "No. I've decided I've had my fill of what you have to offer me and that it's only fair that I drop all ties now." Loki said and Cairo felt her heart drop. She school'd her face as panic set in.

"Ok. I mean if that's what you want." She said.

"It is for the best, before things get complicated." He replied sternly. Cairo stood as well.

"Well it was nice, while it lasted." She replied and walked for the door.

"You may keep this room if you'd rather." He told her. His voice was all too calm.

"No. I'll get one to myself tomorrow. I'll share with my sister tonight." She gave him the best smile she could and left. How quickly that had changed. One minute he was all jealous and then the next he was acting like he didn't care. She knew what he was doing he was separating himself now. He knew he was acting to touchy to things regarding her and he couldn't handle it.

Cairo clenched her hands into fists. She was shaking and her stomach was turning. When she had made her offer she had let herself hope he would agree and even fantasied that they would never let each other go. She had been wrong. She should have never allowed it. Should have never let her walls down. She didn't go to her sisters room, instead she pulled out her own cell phone and plugged in her ear phones. She had packed it full of music a few days ago. She hustled down the steps. The living room was now empty. She headed right for the main access panel and worked quickly to shut Jarvis down for a limited time.

Cairo finally headed outside to the balcony and made her way down the steps to the pool and then jumped the lower balcony to the ground. At this hour Stark had his front door locked securely and she didn't want anyone hearing her leave. She needed to blow off steam. She eased her way around the house and took off at a run at first until she was far enough away to settle for a jog. She was not a prisoner, she would not sit inside that house another moment and she wouldn't spend that time alone.

Everything inside Cairo felt empty. She'd done it anyway. She had let herself get attached to Loki when she knew it was an idiots hope. Steve was wrong, no matter how much she felt happy with Loki in the end she would have felt like this or worse. He would never be hers. Cairo almost wished she had taken Williams number, she could use a rebound right now. Cairo felt bad for that thought. She didn't mean it she was just angry. Angry with herself, angry with Loki...angry with life.

She jogged with her music blaring. The sun long gone down and the moon high in the sky. She was on a open road far from the city but the city is where she was headed. She could use a beer or five.

(Loki)

Loki sat back down on the bed after she was gone. She'd taken it so well on the outside but he saw the hurt in her eyes. He dreaded seeing it before he said it. He'd been thinking about it all day after he had kissed her that morning. He let himself slip a little after their words spoken in passion the night before. And then when he got home and Tony told him she was on a 'date' with Steve Loki had been livid. He knew Stark was teasing but it didn't help the way he felt over it.

By the time Loki had arrived upstairs to seclude himself he was realizing he was too invested with this girl. That she was corrupting him without actually trying to. He was more and more bothered by her acceptance of their relationship, he was becoming excessively obsessed with her. He hated that she talked to other men and loathed that she spent time with them alone. Loki knew he had to end it.

And then she came home and he was meaning to just tell her about her stalker and then tell her he was done with her but seeing her made him angry once more. He couldn't help but think of words that might have passed her lips to Steve or actions. He knew the man to be a gentleman and had no worries about intimacies but it still irked Loki the very thought of her gaining interest in him. He had grabbed her before he could calm himself but he at least gained his control not long after.

Now that the deed was done Loki felt empty. He would sleep alone tonight. Her warm body would no longer be there to wake up to. But this was the right thing to do. He was getting too close to her. Feeling for her too deeply. She was free now to do as she wished and he would not let the issue bother him. He would find another willing to have him for a while.

Loki reclined and slipped into sleep still dressed and still loathing his new situation that he himself chose.

Loki was woken unceremoniously by Stark. "Get up." He said. "Cairo took off." He said. Loki's head was foggy.

"What are you going on about stark?" Loki said pushing the man away as he sat up.

"Cairo's ran off, I'm not sure what part of that was difficult to understand." Tony chided.

"How long has she been gone?" Loki's head cleared as the message sunk in.

"Three hours." Jarvis replied.

"How did no one know until now?" Loki hissed and was on his feet. Stark was ahead of him and they both made their way downstairs.

"She fucked with Jarvis' system and didn't use the front door." Tony replied. "Jarvis you get a hit on her bracelet yet?" Tony asked grabbing a set of car keys.

"I've sent the coordinates to the vehicles GPS sir." The computer replied. Loki climbed into the car with Tony.

"Have you tried calling her?" Loki inquired.

"Yes. Her phone is off." Tony replied. "Jarvis told me you had a fight?" Tony mentioned. Loki seriously hated that computer system right now.

"It was not a fight we decided to go our separate ways regarding our non-relationship." Loki explained vaguely.

"Really...it was mutual?" Tony asked clearly not convinced.

"She was becoming to attached, I thought it best to end it sooner rather then later." Loki lied. It wasn't her who had been becoming increasingly attached it was him.

"By her you mean you...don't bullshit me I can just ask Jarvis." Tony seemed to smirk.

"You exceed your place Stark. What has happened between myself and Cairo..."

"Is why she took off. Girls are all the same. You break up with them and it's like the end of the world, they take a girlie fit and either throw you out or take off themselves. It's a cry for attention." Tony replied. "She's in the city so I'm sure she's fine but you my broody friend get to go in, wherever she is, and talk her out." Tony was smiling wide now.

"And you think this to be a solid idea?" Loki asked back.

"You started this, you get to finish it." Tony stepped harder on the gas and Loki could only glare.


	24. Chapter 24

Loki's dreamer: I'm glad you think so.

KieraPSI: haha I was sitting there trying to think of something when a commercial came on for popcorn with criss angel in it. Lol

Jacks dirty secret: I am happy that Cairo is realistic. I'm nothing like her so writing her is a little difficult.

No Vacancy mind: haha lucky for Tony pepper was nowhere nearby. Lol.

Fat old sun: he could have gone worse...:p

Doctor Loki love: I am sorry you were having such a bad day and am happy to find out it did get better. I think the two of them need to begin to do things differently. I love how you try to figure out my next moves! Sometimes your right and it amuses me greatly.

Kat snowstorm: thanks for the PM. :) I'll look into it. :). I'm glad I shocked you!

Poodle warriors: she's stubborn and her anger sometimes gets the better of her.

Sorceress of the trees: I actually cannot relate. When I get angry I go to bed or another room or dance to relieve my stress.

Chapter 24

Cairo had worked up quite the sweat by the time she reached the city. She found the nearest bar and plopped her ass down at the stools near the bartender. "A beer, any brand will do." She said pulling money from her pocket she had pulled from an ATM along the way.

The music was a hum and the chatting was loud. She drank two beers before a man sat beside her and ordered a beer for himself and for her. Cairo didn't look at him. She looked down at the beer bought by him. "Allen Docket?" She asked smirking to herself.

"Doing research?" He said back.

"You could say that." She replied.

"It doesn't matter. They'll never find me." He said to her.

"What do you want from me?" She asked knocking back the beer and signalling for another.

"You're close to things my boss wants." He said. "Information, Loki, access to SHIELDS main facility." He told her. "We want it all. We want all information on his top agents, we want Loki's loyalty to our cause, and we want access to the facility."

"Gosh you don't want much do ya." She replied sarcastically. "What makes you think I can get you anything aside from the information. I mean it's not a secret I'm good with my fingers but Loki isn't someone you just manipulate and my security clearance is limited." She told him. A new beer arrived and she drank it heavily.

"You'll get us these things because we have something you want. You'll find information you can use against the god of mischief to persuade him to our side, or force him whichever works best and the access is easy. I just need one of our agents to be placed inside and they'll handle it from there."

"Speaking of my brother, how is he?" She said finally turning to look at him. He was wearing a baseball cap pulled low but she could see his face. Any camera in the bar would not.

"Safe, alive."

"And I'm suppose to just take your word for it." She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'd be stupid to do that but so far you don't seem like the stupid kind." He grinned.

"Lets get something straight here, you need me...that's obvious but I'm not lifting a single finger until I have solid proof my brother lives. A phone call." She said seriously spinning her empty bottle.

"I can arrange that." He replied. Cairo smiled and fished the cellphone he gave her from her pocket and passed it to him.

"I don't trust your phone. Use the one you gave me, I want to talk to him right now." He accepted it and she watched him dial a new number. He didn't have to worry about tracking it. She had come to realize they had somehow tweaked with the phone to cause any tracking to be tracked back around to her. "I got her." He said. He handed the phone back to her.

"Hello?" She said trying to stay calm. She had been doing a good job so far. She knew going to the city alone was a gamble after what Loki had told her.

"Cairo." Her brothers voice sounded choked.

"Moscow? Are you hurt in any way?" She asked.

"No. I'm sorry sis, I'm so sorry. Tia...Tyler. They made me." He stammered his words along and he was defiantly upset.

"Tia and Tyler are ok and I'm ok. Don't worry about my house it's just money. You hang in there, I'm getting you out of this." She told him.

"I'm so sorry." He was repeating his voice catching.

"Stop being a cry baby and man up." Cairo growled over the phone. Her bothers words hitched and stopped. "Let me handle this you just sit tight." She added after a moment.

Allen took the phone from her and hung up. "Enough family time, we need to talk business." He told her leaning in and putting the phone in her hand.

"What do I need to do?" Cairo asked with a new feeling of determination.

(Loki)

When they reach the city and pulled up outside a bar Loki was annoyed. "We don't have time for you to soothe your drinking habits." Loki growled at Stark.

"I'm not. You're going in. Cairo's in there." Loki looked back out the window and groaned. He exited the car and made his way inside. She wasn't hard to spot. She was sitting at the bar clinking glasses with some random guy and downing a shot of something Loki was sure was alcoholic. He strode over and grabbed the guy by the shirt and forced him from his seat.

"Hey!" He said but the look Loki gave him forced the man to shut his mouth and walk away. Loki sat at the bar and looked at Cairo who was glaring back.

"He was one of the reasons I have spent barely any of my own money." She told him. "Another." She yelled to the bar keep. Her cheeks were flushed and she was clearly passed the point of buzzed.

"Must be nice using these men that way." He said to her.

"As opposed to how you used me?" She asked her tone was soft and didn't sound at all angry. The liquor talking he assumed.

"I am not having this conversation here with you like this." Loki reached out and took the beer she had away from her.

"Why...don't want to hear the truth?" She said eyeing her beer more then Loki.

"I am sure there is no truth to spill from those lips at this moment. Come on. You're going home." He said and took her arm.

She yanked away hard from him. "Home? I don't have a home remember. I have a temporary living arrangement...just like our bedroom arrangement...temporary." She hissed.

"You are making a scene." Loki didn't like this. An intoxicated Cairo was not fun.

"I am aren't I?" She laughed. "Well you better run on home then because I'm not going back to sleep by myself." She grabbed for her beer which Loki moved from her reach and she slid off the stool to awkwardly stand on the floor. She glared at him. "I'll go home with you if you take it back." She said.

"Take what back?" He said.

"Take me to bed Loki." She said and pulled herself up near his face by grabbing two small handfuls of his shirt.

"You're drunk." She smirked and grazed her lips over his.

"Why should that stop you? I was mind controlled once too...or have you forgotten." Loki pushed her back from him. She was testing his patients. "I'll be a good girl if you agree to share your bed again. I won't go out alone, I'll do my best to not make you jealous. I need you." Loki closed his eyes a second.

"You do not need me." He corrected her after a moment.

"I still want you then." She adjusted her words. She had leaned toward him again and had wrapped her arms around his hips and pressed her face to his shoulder. "Please." Her blue eyes looked up to him and Loki cursed himself. He had no ground to stand on right now. He found her plea hard to ignore.

"I cannot guarantee it will work out any better this time then last. You get inside my head more then I'd like." He admitted. He half hoped she wouldn't remember when she was sober tomorrow. "I was hoping to distance myself from it least one of us get to a point of no return." He told her.

"Too late for that." She said hazily not looking up. "Any man I might allow in my bed after you are gone will always reflect your face in my mind." Loki swallowed thickly. What had he done?

"Lets go, Stark is waiting." Cairo looked up.

"Tony?" Loki nodded. Cairo looked to ponder his words. "Sit in the back seat with me?" She asked. Loki nodded again and finally she relented her firm stance and allowed him to walk her from the bar. Loki saw Stark with a wide grin on his face. He helped Cairo into the back seat and got in bedside her. She bent sideways to place her head against him as Tony began to drive home.

"All safe and sound then." Tony said looking at them in his mirror.

"It would seem so." Loki replied. "She was lucky. We will keep a better eye on her from now on." Loki told Tony.

"Good luck with that. Don't piss her off anymore." He retorted back. Loki looked down at Cairo waiting for her own retort but she was asleep. Getting back to Tony's house Loki had to carry her upstairs. He put her to bed removing her clothes and sat there for a while just watching her. He would have to see how much she remembered tomorrow before he made any decisions. He was still not sure if it had been his dismissal of her that caused her to run off or not. Stark seemed to think so.

Loki pondered what he would do once morning came. He had decided that he would inform Fury that he would not be going into work this one time. He was sure he would understand. Himself and Cairo had stuff to discuss, to really discuss. If her irresponsible behaviour was because of him he would have to find a way to compromise around it. Her offer to him before he denied her had been tempting and Loki was now reconsidering his previous decision. And even though she had been drunk he couldn't help but remember how she spoke of herself already reaching a point where she could no longer stand to be without him. He wondered how much of that had been the truth.

(Cairo)

"Cairo." Loki's voice woke her slowly. Her eyes blinking open and her vision slightly blurred as she attempted to look at him. She felt the blankets removed from her and her mouth was extremely dry. He picked her up from the bed. "I've drawn you a bath." He said to her and she half nodded.

"I need water." She told him her lips also feeling dry. She shouldn't have accepted the shots. Shots always did her in. Lucky for her she wasn't a sick drunk. She was startled to feel water touch her feet as Loki put her into the bath. She had forgotten quickly he had mentioned a bath.

"I'll be back." He said and left. Cairo sat there focusing in on the bubbles. She was the kind of drunk no one wanted to be around because she remembered everything when others did not. She remembered the words spoken between herself and Loki. She felt this bath was a forefront to a conversation she didn't feel like having with him. Allen had been gone almost an hour before Loki showed up and her tasks were clear.

She still felt a little bitter over what had become between herself and the god. She shouldn't and it was silly but she couldn't help it. She had drawn close to him after trying so hard not too. At the last moment she had opened herself to the hurt and true reality of it and it wasn't his fault. Loki returned with a glass of water which she devoured and passed it back to him. "Another one." She said. Loki turned and filled it from the sink. She didn't care she drank that down as fast as the first.

She didn't ask for a third she felt fine for now. Loki removed his sleeping pants and climbed in. "How much do you remember of last night?" He asked her.

"All of it. I assume we need to talk." She said and reclined so far the bubbles touched her chin.

"I think it best." He answered.

"First I want you to know I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at me." She said to him. "I knew what I was getting myself into and I let it get to me in ways I shouldn't have." She stated closing her eyes. "I understand your decision but I can't help but be hurt by it."

"Then perhaps we both have the same problems." He said and she opened her eyes and gave him a strange look. "You've managed to pull me in without my realizing it. My decision last night was made purely to sever this dangerous road we had begun to travel before either of us regretted it. I had not realized you had already reached that point." He told her.

"So you care about me?" She said sitting up a little.

"More then I should." He said and Cairo failed at not smiling. "This option you offered. To perhaps openly try a relationship of sorts until others options open or I go back to Asgard, are you still up for trying it?" Cairo was now sat straight up and moved toward him. She was knelt in front of him and placed her palms flat to his chest.

"I am. No matter how this ends Loki it's going to hurt so I don't see a point in being careful now." Cairo leaned forward so her chest pressed to his and his arm came to rest on her back.

"Then I am willing to change our circumstances however...you must try to remember that if at any time I am called back to Asgard I will not guarantee I will return here at anytime. When my sentencing is over I will say goodbye to you for the last time. You are still mortal and I will outlive you a thousand times over, I would never be allowed for this to continue even if I wished it so. Odin would not allow it. I know this because Thor loves a mortal and Odin does not approve. Even if I came to more then just care for you, if I came to love you there is no hope for a continued future." Loki paused. Cairo had placed her nose on his. "Knowing all of that do you still wish to continue down this road?"

"Yes." She told him remembering the quote she told Steve. What seemed like a bad decision last night turned into a good risk. She was relieved. Cairo moved her head sideways and kissed him. He kissed her back sliding his hands down into the water and grasping her ass pulling her as close as he could get her.


	25. Chapter 25

Loki's dreamer: I'm sure they will think of something.

Poodle warriors: Cairo is a drinker but not the embarrassing type. Lol. As for equal ground I was glad to be able to write it.

Pulsar-heart: that is awesome!

Doctor Loki love: glad your feeling better and glad you liked the chapter. It had to happen at some point. Now with a new set of rules how will it go...hmmmm.

Chapter 25

Loki watched Cairo dress. They had spent a very long morning enjoying each other before she insisted they needed to get out of the bedroom. Loki slowly pulled on his own clothing. He felt relief over their mornings conversation. He felt happy even. "I need to speak with Tony." She told Loki. "Jarvis is Tony downstairs?"

"Yes miss."

"Tell him I want to come down." Jarvis didn't reply. When they reached the door leading downstairs is opened a jar and Loki followed her down. "Tony?" She questioned. Loki scrunched up his nose as the smell of burning. There was smoke inside the workroom and Tony was smacking out a fire that had started on his leg. "Tony!" Cairo sounded concerned and went to him.

"I'm fine. Just a little burn." He said out of breath. Loki eyed the inventor. He did look unharmed otherwise. A few scratches and some bruises but he was fine. "Ahh...who said he could come down here?" Tony said looking at Loki.

"I invited him. Tony I need help." Tony straightened and looked at her as if calculating what she said. She didn't wait for him to ask before she continued. "Jarvis, before I shut down your mainstream alert system yesterday I initialized an order to trace any calls to or from my phone."

"I have the information miss."

"Ah hello, it only works when your phone is turned on." Tony said.

"I'm getting to that Tony." She said irritation clear in her voice. Loki looked between them. They really could make a good team if they could get along better. "I met my stalker Allen Dockett," she swiped her arms out and a couple of screens with SHIELD files regarding Allen appeared. "in an alley a week ago." She said. Loki knew this already. It was how they managed to free Tia and Tyler. "He gave me a cell phone and told me he wanted information on Loki. I began texting back and forth with only Loki's knowledge of the conversation. With our combined heads we compiled what we thought was a safe but believable amount of info that ultimately led to Tia and Tyler being released."

"Sneaky bastards. Does Fury know...please tell me I'm not the one who was left out." Tony said looking hopeful.

"I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid to. Anyway the cell phone he gave me was coded. Trying to trace anything from it led me right back to the phone itself and I couldn't break into it without discovery but last night I got this idea. I quickly switched the SIM cards, programmed Jarvis to track any calls made from or too the phone in case I came across Allen while I was out and on my jog I made sure to have my phone arranged as the other one was."

"You saw him?" Loki said coming to an understanding as to where she was going with this.

"I did. And I had him use my phone to call so I could speak with my brother. Jarvis do we have a location?" A map appeared on one of the screens.

"Well I'll be damned." Tony said looking at the indicator. "Nice job kiddo."

"I'm not done yet." Loki heard her tone and it somewhat gave him chills. There was something devious about it that he only ever heard in the bedroom. "It's not good enough for me to just rush in a save my brother. I did some thinking last night and realized that this will never stop until we take out this entire operation. I won't put anyone else in harms way. So Stark this is how you're going to help me." Tony raised an eyebrow her way. "I want you to inform Fury about my taking off last night, about my irresponsible behaviour but nothing about Allen. I need Fury to call me in or for him to come here."

"I can do that. What's your big plan? You've got something cooking inside that brain of yours and I want to know." Loki did not add to the conversation. He was to concentrated on listening for now.

"I'll explain all over time. Now call Fury." She said and took hold of Loki's hand and led him back upstairs.

"You failed to mention this to me." He said to her but he was not angry with her.

"Well to be fair I couldn't speak of it where I might be heard and I was drunk and then this morning was spent fucking you." She grinned at him. She seemed in good spirits as well. "I made a decision last night...I'm sick of being used." She said. Loki felt a little ashame as he felt she wasn't just talking about Allen and whoever he worked for. "I will save my brother but I'm taking all these people down with it." She gave a yell of determination. Loki took hold of her and stopped her from walking. He pulled her back toward him.

One hand he placed around her waist and the other brushing over her hair. "Be careful. I know you are set on double crossing these people but please be smart about it." He told her.

"I'll be as careful as I can be." She said and kissed him. "Come on I'm hungry." She told Loki. "I'm sure Stark has something here I can pop in the oven." She contemplated and detached herself from Loki's grasp and made her way to the kitchen. Loki followed his mind also in full thought though his thoughts were on her current plans and state of mind.

He worried for her and for those she might endanger should she get caught in her new plans. Cairo was a woman who's comfort lay within protective walls not an Agent who lived for front on confrontation. Her eagerness and bravery might be at the forefront of her mind right now but Loki feared what might happen if she lost that determination. Loki would have to keep a very close eye on her.

(Cairo)

"He's coming here? How did you manage that?" She couldn't have hoped for better. Having Fury come to Starks was the safest way to talk to him without being discovered.

"I told him you took a fit of rage and locked yourself in your room refusing to come out without throwing something really dangerous at someone." Tony smiled.

"It's sad that I know that sounds just like me." She said frowning. She really needed to manage her anger better.

"He'll be here soon." Tony replied smirking. "Wouldn't surprise me if he brings backup." She glared at Tony, she wasn't that bad. Cairo didn't bother moving from her spot she'd been sitting in when Tony had come to tell her Fury was coming. She was sitting on the sofa with her legs curled up beside her leaning against Loki's arm and shoulder. She no longer cared about secrecy and Loki hadn't been the one to care to begin with.

Loki's arm was behind her head playing in her hair tugging from time to time making her smile. The tv was on but Cairo had been thinking and not so much watching. At one point she realized Loki had said something and was waiting for her to answer but she had been too caught up in her thoughts. She needed to plan this all out right. She needed to select the right people to tell and how to tell them.

"Sir, Director Fury is at the front gates." Jarvis informed them.

"Let him in." Tony clapped his hands together. "Alright lets get this over with." He said.

"No. I don't want you here for this. No offence Tony but you suck at keeping things to yourself. What I need to tell Fury next... it's crucial that is does not go wrong in anyway. Not one slip up." She said.

"You know I'll just ask Jarvis later." Tony said.

"If you want to help me and my family and anyone else these people might hurt...you won't ask Jarvis anything. I promise you what I will be asking Fury will not be something you could help with." She didn't glare at Tony. She understood his curiosity and right now she was putting a lot of faith in him to not spy on them.

"Fine, but you owe me." He finally said. He walked out of the room giving Fury a salute as he walked in.

"Miss Banks." Fury said eyeing her comfortable position on the couch. "You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking." Cairo smiled.

"I was thinking about what needed to be done to destroy the people hurting my family." She said. "I saw my stalker. When I left the house last night I thought it was possible I might see him." Cairo briefly explained the cell phone though she left out the tracking part of it. Fury didn't need to know about that yet. "He wants my to gather information on your top agents and to gain access for one of his Agents inside SHIELD." She said.

"So it's us their after not Loki?" Fury asked.

"No, they want him too but I haven't figured out what to do about that. For now I want you to allow me to play a game of sorts. I want to give them what they want. The only thing is you'll know what I'm giving them and who is the insider. I thought perhaps a double play. Let them think they have the upper hand, let them believe they are winning and then, when we've found out who they are; we take them down." Fury was looking at her hard with his one eye.

"I'm not sure I like this plan Miss Banks." Fury said.

"If we don't do this my brother will die and possibly more. I'm your one solid connection to these people. Without my help you'll never find them." She pointed out.

"And you're sure he buys your good little girl act." She smirked at the director.

"I'm sure because I didn't act like a good little girl. I acted like a desperate, angry, emotional one. Being myself is probably the best way. If I just roll over without saying something hateful to them they'd know. I believe I can keep up my end but I need yours."

"I thought you weren't cut out as a field agent?" Fury sounded like he might chuckle.

"Things change." She replied.

"We'll try it your way but if anything smells funny I'm severing the cord and letting this plan go." He warned her. Cairo smiled wide. "As for Loki we can't allow him to just walk on over." Fury looked to Loki who had been quite the whole time.

"Still don't trust me Director?" He asked with a fake sound of offence in his voice.

"I don't trust what they might make you do. If you pretended to join them you would be put to use and I doubt your father wouldn't approve of such an act no matter the reasons." Cairo looked up at Loki who glared at Fury.

"I'll have to tell them that turning Loki to them has been difficult. I'm not sure how long they'll buy it but it's all got." Cairo said.

"You are not to run off alone again." Fury warned her.

"I won't promise that. These guys are good. They would know if I'm being followed. Being genuinely alone and angry makes for one hell of an act when it's not an act at all." She could tell Fury couldn't argue with that but his face told her he wasn't happy about it. "Also if you plant men around the home or area they'll know something is up considering I've gone this long without them hanging around." She didn't trust Fury not to have her tailed all the same. Her plan needed things to stay as they were.

"I understand your reasoning but you realize if things go south no one will be there to assist you." She nodded and felt Loki's hand tighten in her hair on instinct. He didn't like the idea of her getting hurt and she was touched by the gesture.

"Director. I don't think I need to make you understand how much acting and lying may be involved here but if you need me to come in you better make up a really solid reason in case someone might be listening. I trust Starks home more then any other place but you can't always come here." Fury nodded agreement.

"I'll think of something." He said. He sat in the opposite chair and together they discussed more intricate planning as to how to get one of the enemy operatives inside SHIELD without alerting their suspicion. The amount of time to wait before letting it happen and of course what information she could give out and couldn't. Cairo felt excited nervousness grasp her. She wanted to see this plan succeed but she also feared its failure.


	26. Chapter 26

Jacks dirty secret: yay excitement!

Sorceress of the trees: Cairo's brain is always moving and when she's angry it tend to work overtime.

No Vacancy mind: haha no worries about forgotten reviews. :p just glad you enjoyed the chapters. Nope couldn't keep em' apart.

Poodle warriors: her relationship with tony is getting better. :p

Doctor Loki love: I am glad I was able to clear things up for you. Gotta hate brain farts. Lol.

Loki's dreamer: she is!

Ellize Avalon: I also enjoy drunk Cairo. As Odin doesn't like the idea of Jane and Thor it is unlikely Odin would make Cairo Immortal for Loki...just sayin. I feel Cairo has grown a lot since this story began. The calm before the storm...your not completely wrong there. I always have a shit storm winding up in my mind.

A/N: please forgive my spelling and grammar problems. I quickly proof read this and had to leave to see my brother in law in the hospital.

Chapter 26

"What were you thinking!" Her sister yelled at her. "You could have gotten killed, kidnapped, tortured, raped or worse." Sydney had come home after hearing about Cairo's late night escapades that had been kept from her all day long.

"Worse?" Cairo said. She was sure her sister covered all the horrible things that could have happened how could it get worse. Cairo tried not to smirk as it would only serve to irritate her sister further. The moment her sister had started in Loki had snuck off leaving her to take the scolding alone.

"You know what I mean!" Sydney said exasperated.

"I was just blowing off steam." Cairo said to her blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Blowing off steam? Well I nearly had a heart attack today when I found out. You know what you need? A babysitter." Cairo rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened and I'm home safe and sound now." Cairo replied and began walking away toward Tony's personal gym. She hadn't tried her hand at working out there yet.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Sydney said indignantly.

"You have two feet you can follow and continue to scream at me." Cairo said to her.

"Don't take that tone with me...you have no idea how angry I am." Cairo did know however. And knew that she'd relent shortly. Unlike Cairo her sister was unable to stay angry long. Cairo made it inside the in house gym and noticed a treadmill that hadn't been there when she had first gone in there. Tony always seemed to be buying new things. Her sister was going on a rant behind her and Cairo chose to just drown it out for the most part catching bits and pieces in case her sister accused her of not listening.

"Have you talked to mom recently?" Cairo interrupted Sydney after a while.

"What? No. Not since before I came here." She said. "Why?"

"She called me this morning. Apparently Fury gave her my new number." She had luckily remembered to switch the SIM cards back. A fail safe in case Allen and his people noticed anything strange.

"And?"

"She was worried about me. Tia arrived this morning but didn't tell mom what happened to her but apparently mom had this gut feeling something was wrong." Cairo shrugged. "We had a nice chat but kinda boring until she broke the news she's pregnant." Sydney had the same reaction as Cairo had.

"She's what?!" Sydney said her mouth dropping open. "Mom's like 50, it gotta be a mistake. Menopause maybe." Sydney was thinking.

"Moms turning 46 this year and dads 50. But no she went to the doctor. She's preggo." Cairo was amused how all focus was now off her.

"Wonderful. Does she know how dangerous it is to have a kid the older you get. Hell does she realize that she'll be 55 when that kid is 10." Cairo couldn't help but smile.

"They apparently have been hoping for another one for years now." Cairo informed her.

"Mom mentioned it once and I went all doctor on her ass to make her understand that it was dangerous." Sydney paused. "I guess that's why she called you and not me." Sydney took a seat on one of the chairs facing the boxing ring. "And where can we expect to derive our baby brother or sisters name?"

"You remember two and half months ago that trip they took."

"Paris? Oh shit. Seriously." Sydney face palmed herself.

"That's the one." Cairo laughed. Tony wasn't wrong when he said their parent got around. Every year they took a trip to some part of the world. They always said that you only live once and that traveling was their passion. Both her parents had high paying jobs and could afford to take those trips. On the side her father was a photographer and did a lot of shooting while away on vacation.

"It's strange isn't it?" Sydney said after a moment. "How life moves on around you when your stuck facing dangers no one else is aware of."

"I guess so." Cairo joined her sister sitting in the other chair.

"Think we'll have kids someday?" She asked then. Cairo furrowed her brow together. She hadn't thought that far ahead of herself.

"You maybe." She finally replied. "I care too much for a man I can never truly have." She said opening up a little.

"Loki? I knew it ya know. I'd hate to say I told you so but..."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Cairo shoved her sister playfully. "We've decided to try a different kind of relationship. I guess we're sort of a couple for now."

"It's your life but I think you're crazy. He's a Norse god and your a human, unless you find a way to become immortal your lives will end sadly." Sydney gave her a sad look.

"I don't want to be immortal." Cairo said and her sister looked confused. "To be human is to grow old and die. The life we live in between there is like a gift. I will stay by Loki's side until either he leaves me or I die but at least I know I lived how I wanted to live." Cairo had been doing some heavy thinking since that mornings conversation with Loki in the bath.

"You're changing." Sydney said as if noticing it for the first time. "Change is good. And oddly I like this Cairo. I might not like the idea of you wasting your life on a guy who may not be there till the end but the fact that you understand that and still want it is admirable. I'd say you love him. To me that sounds like love."

Cairo didn't answer. She cared for Loki a lot and had finally let herself feel it but the word love was something she had trouble admitting to. "Maybe." Cairo responded. "Wanna trying boxing? I'll beat your ass." Cairo offered changing the subject.

"Sure. Why not but I'll be doing the ass kicking." Cairo laughed.

(Loki)

When the yelling started with Sydney Loki took off. He was not in the mood to listen to the two sisters squabbling. He took a seat out in the balcony to enjoy the sun before it went down in a couple of hours. Thor had not returned with Sydney and Loki could take a well educated guess were he had gone.

Loki could no longer feel disgust for Thor's feelings over a mortal woman. It was ironic that Loki would come to understand it by caring for one himself. He enjoyed the fresh air as he settled into a comfortable position. He could still hear Sydney but her voice was disappearing. They had left the living room. He wondered if Cairo would tell her the news about their upcoming new addition to their family. Loki had been sitting right next to Cairo when she got that call and her reaction was priceless.

Loki knew Thor had come home when he bellowed Loki's name from inside the home. Loki didn't answer. If he wanted to speak to him he could come find him on his own. Loki was not shocked when Thor did find him but he was shocked to see he had Jane with him.

"Brother this is the lady Jane. Jane my brother Loki." Thor introduced. Loki could see her calculating expression. It came as no surprise to think she knew who he was and what he had done. After all one of her dear friends had been one of his puppets after all.

Loki stood deciding he would not be an jerk about all this. "Lady Jane. Nice to finally meet you. Thor speaks of no other." Loki said and as was custom in Asgard he kissed her knuckles.

"I never thought I'd be meeting you." She replied back. She looked to be unsure how to respond otherwise.

"My brother here has been doing well with his recuperation." Thor told Jane. "He is slowly repenting his old crimes. I hope that his past misdeeds will not leave a sour gap between you." Thor told her. Loki couldn't help but mentally chid Thor. Loki was not and would now repent what he did. At the time it was something he saw as right and now if he had the chance to do it again he would do it perhaps differently but he would have certainly tried.

"You fill her head with your silly hopes Thor." Loki said scowling. "I do not regret my action nor will I ever. What is done is done. It is no secret why I am truly on this realm." Loki said. Thor looked saddened by Loki's words but it didn't matter. Loki was learning to get along with the humans, respect them even but if Thor thought Loki was about to start crying over his past he was sorely mistaken. Loki sighed. "Though I will admit to becoming rather attached to a few of these mortals. They are not as simple as I once thought." That was all he would say to satisfy Thor.

"He speaks of his lover Cairo." Thor told Jane. "Where is the lady I would like her to meet Jane."

"She is with her sister somewhere in the house." Loki replied. His lover, that's what Thor called her but it didn't sound right. Perhaps companion would have been a better word. No that didn't sound right either. Loki couldn't put a word to what Cairo was to him.

"So you kill humans like we're nothing but bugs, use us and then when you're sent here for punishment you decided we're worth taking to bed." Jane sounded disgusted with him.

"My relationship with Cairo is complicated as is yours with Thor. Sometimes you cannot help how you come to feel for someone." Jane gave him a 'bullshit' look.

"So you love her then. After everything you've done you fell in love with one of us." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I care for her yes." Loki said unwilling to say the word love. Was it even appropriate to think he loved her?

"Well I hope you treat her good. She must be one hell of a girl to overlook the things you've done." Jane was not impressed with Loki. Not surprising in the long run.

"She's a very strong woman. Come inside I will help you track her down." Loki said. Thor had been quiet throughout Janes outburst. "Perhaps you would like to stay and join us for supper. Pepper has decided she would cook today. Roast I believe with vegetables." Loki offered. Jane looked take aback by the sudden offer.

"I am pretty hungry." She said following him back inside.

"Let us go to the kitten first and let Pepper know we have an extra guest to feed." Loki replied.


	27. Chapter 27

Loki's dreamer: they may or may not. Depends on the upcoming situations. ;p

Doctor Loki love: like any situation in life regarding the future what you say and how you feel about something may not be what you stand by all your life. Right now Cairo feels the ways she does but her mind could change. In reality they do have to face the idea that they may not find a way to make her immortal and so getting excited over the thought would be silly at this point in time.

No Vacancy Mind: lol. I'm pretty sure they'll meet in Thor 2 *squeals* can't wait!

Chapter 27

Cairo was actually enjoying the table talk today. Jane was sitting by Thor's side and Loki was at Cairo's. The roast was awesome and a nice change from take out. After her talk with her sister Cairo felt good. Her talk with her sister was one of the reasons Cairo couldn't wait to get Jane alone.

The sun was almost down while they all found laughter over the dining table conversations. It was a very nice change from the somber mood normally there or lonely one. With Pepper working when she was suppose to be off, to Tony constantly working downstairs on his 'hobby' and finally her sister spending time in her room studying studiously.

Yes supper hour was not usually like this. As much as Cairo hated being around lots of people she was beginning to become used to it. She wondered what life would turn into once the threats were gone and she had a home to herself again. She was tempted to tweak her next home to resemble Tony's in the way of tech. She enjoyed his tech and was sure she would enjoy it as a permanent staple in her new home.

She wanted somewhere different. Perhaps near the water and some running trails. She was never attached to her other homes area so much as the house itself. When Cairo had cleaned up her act, thanks to SHIELD, she had hoped to one day make her parents proud. She had disappointed them for so long she really did want to prove she had changed. Her job with SHIELD paid well and even though it had turned into a dangerous one she couldn't complain.

She laughed and nodded at something her sister said. Loki was also smiling and once and a while adding to the conversation. All was forgotten in terms of threats. When the meal ended the girls helped Pepper clean up. Thor took Loki off to god knows where and Tony took off downstairs as usual.

"I got a ton of paper work to catch up on. I'm so behind." Pepper said rinsing the last few dishes and putting them in the dish washer. Cairo knew Pepper would go to her upstairs office and submerge herself in work.

"I'm gonna call mom. I can't believe she didn't tell me she was pregnant again." Sydney said. Pepper turned at the news.

"That's wonderful!" Pepper said. "Tell her I said congratulations." She added with a smile.

"I will, thanks." Sydney answered politely.

"You're the youngest right?" Jane asked Cairo as they finished wiping down the table.

"I am. How about you? Any siblings?" Jane grinned.

"No. Just me. But I have this friend, she's close to me like a sister." She replied.

"It's nice to have friends like that." Cairo agreed though she had no real friends of her own.

Pepper said goodnight and left the two girls alone. "So you and Loki?" Jane said. They had met briefly when Jane had gotten to the home but they never actually got to talk.

"Yeah. It's...well it's kinda complicated." Cairo laughed. It really was still complicated even after their chat. Nothing was for certain for the future but then again what was.

"How did that happen? I mean he tried to take over the earth?" Jane sounded like she was trying to understand and not judge.

"That's the complicated part. Believe it or not it began as a purely sexual thing." Jane turned a little red at Cairo's frankness on the issue. "After a while we kinda just grew together. Began caring for each other much more then we meant to. I know how it looks. Me being human and him seemingly hating humans but I can't explain the pull I have to him." She shrugged. "I imagine you feel a pull to Thor despite his being a Demi god." Cairo said opening up the line of conversation she was dying to talk about.

"It's hard. Being from two very different worlds and knowing that goodbye will be inevitable at some point." Jane admitted. They walked together toward the front room and made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"How do you continue on?" Cairo asked.

"Feeling lost now?" Jane inquired. "Not sure what to think about when you picture your future?" Cairo swallowed she remembered the conversation she had with her sister and she meant what she said but that didn't make the prospect of it daunting.

"A little. My sister and I discussed it. If Thor offered you immortality...would you take it?" Cairo asked leaning on her knees to look sideways at Jane.

"I don't know. Thor goes on about finding a way but has said on many occasions that such things are rare to find. I've basically come to an understanding that I may not have the time with Thor that he wishes and hopes for." She frowned. "And the thought of living forever and ever is..."

"Scary, monotonous, unnatural?" Cairo offered all the words to describe how she felt.

"Yeah. It's not that I don't love him or not want to be with him but he grew up knowing that was how his people lived. For me to change what I'm used to, the knowledge my brain was programmed to believe feels odd. Almost like a dream. I just can't imagine living when everyone I know is long gone." Jane sighed.

"Jane, I know we haven't know each other long but if we both continue down this path I'd like to stay in touch. To have someone in the same situation would be comforting." Cairo had never asked someone something so serious before.

"You know I might not be fond of Loki but I think I'd like that. It's hard to face it alone." Jane replied nodding agreement. "So you're stuck living here for a while?"

"Yeah. I'm actually very glad Tony let me. I'm sure it wasn't his idea but the fact he agreed was nice. I didn't want to get separated so far from..." Cairo stopped it suddenly hit her just how long she'd been attached to Loki. "Far from Loki and work." She finished at last and smiled.

"I was surprised when Thor said we were coming to Starks house. He's kinda like a celebrity." She said with a short laugh. "If Darcy knew I was here she'd have a fit."

"Darcy?"

"My friend and assistant. The one who's close to me like a sister."

"Ahhh." Cairo nodded her understanding. "Well Tony will quickly find a way to irritate you and once he does he won't relent." Cairo warned her. "He likes to hear himself talk." Both women laughed. "I wonder what the boys are doing?" Cairo pondered putting a finger to her lips. "Jarvis where's Loki and Thor?"

"They're up on the roof Miss Banks."

"Think their getting along?" Jane looked over at Cairo looking a little concerned.

"I'm sure their fine. They've lived together for hundreds of year without killing each other I'm sure they can last a few hour. Wanna watch a movie?" Jane nodded.

(Loki)

Laying on the roof top looking up at Midgards stars brought Loki back to his childhood doing the same thing on Asgard. He wasn't sure how Thor had managed to convince him to do it here but now that he was on his back he felt calm. "I need your advice Loki." Thor said suddenly after a very long silence.

"Advice?" Loki responded surprised.

"Yes. Out of the two of us you have always had the mind for words and such." Loki smirked. This was true.

"And what could the future king of Asgard want from the wayward son?" Loki replied curious now. He folded his arms under his head and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"I want to marry Jane." The words made Loki choke slightly.

"Impossible your father would never allow it." Loki immediately said dismissing the notion.

"Our father, he is still yours as much as he is mine Loki." Thor corrected and moved on fast before they could fight about it. "And I know how father feels about it but there has to be a way to make him see this is the right thing."

"Well if you are hoping I have a speech ready for Odin about the subject you're sorely mistaken. No amount of begging could cause Odin to say yes and I am sure any offers made would do nothing to sway him." Thor sighed heavily at Loki's words.

"If it were you in this situation with your Cairo, what would you do?" Thor asked turning his head to look at his brother.

"That is an unfair question as I have no intentions of marrying the girl." Loki told Thor.

"Then if not her then another girl you end up loving and father would not approve of. How would you keep her at your side?"

"Hmmmm. Take over Asgard so I would be king and then legalize my own marriage to whomever I chose." Loki couldn't help but smirk at the look Thor gave him. "Seriously Thor is it really important to marry her? Why can you not just keep visiting her as you do now?"

"Because I cannot imagine myself with any other woman. I want Jane at my side, I want Jane to bare my children."

"Children? Half-breeds Thor...really?" Loki sat up.

"Why not. Longevity in dominant in the Asgardian blood. The children would have long lives as we do." Thor also sat up.

"And Jane would remain human. You and your children would watch her grow old and die if some disease didn't take her first." Loki shook his head.

"I have plans to search the universe for a way to turn her immortal." Loki put a hand to his forehead.

"From one crazy idea to another. Thor if longevity was so readily available everyone would have it." Loki growled. He suddenly felt frustrated and it wasn't over Thor and his problems.

"Loki." Thor said. "One day you will come to love someone as I do. And perhaps that may be the woman you currently have at your side and if it is you will come to understand how much this means to me." Thor told him.

"You are stuck at an impasse and have no advice to give. Perhaps the world will grant you a miracle." Loki said after a moment. He didn't feel like adding to Thor's sorrow this night.

They left the rooftop only moments later and Loki found Cairo asleep next to Jane on the sofa downstairs. Thor woke Jane with soft words asking her if she wished to go home or sleep there in which she responded with a smile and a kiss which Thor took as staying. Loki did not wake Cairo, he simply picked her up and brought her to bed. He didn't bother with her clothing he put her right on the bed and covered her.

He undressed and pulled on sleeping pants. For the first time they both wore clothes to bed. Loki lay on his side for some time and stared at her sleeping face. He couldn't help but think about what Thor was talking about. Not the marriage part but the longevity. It was true that it was rare to find a way to turn a mortal into an 'immortal' and it was also true that any children had together with them would gain longevity. Loki couldn't help but wonder if it was a blessing to have a child like that or a sin to make them watch their mother die long before them. It was normal for a child to watch their parents die first if life allowed it but to watch someone grow old while you stayed young must be difficult.

He didn't know if the joy out weighted the heart ache. Loki closed his eyes still thinking on the concept and found himself dreaming about what life would be like if he had a family with Cairo.


	28. Chapter 28

Shorter chapter had a down kind of week. Trying to get my kind back in track for this fic. I think there was a problem with ffnet notifications yesterday. I never got any of mine.

Happy Mother's Day!

Poodle warriors: I feel its important for Cairo to change with everything happening. :p

Loki's dreamer: yeah it's difficult loving someone from a different world.

Taylor Snape 13: welcome. I am happy you are enjoying my story. You will also be happy to know I update everyday. :p

Chapter 28

(A week later)

Loki skimmed his hand down along the curve of Cairo's hips. So far everything she had wanted was working out perfectly. She had gotten an enemy into SHIELD by pretending to tell Fury that he was just as good as her job and would make a better intern then the one currently in her old work space. The undercover operative was brought in and shown his job by the one who had Cairo's temporary spot. Cairo was made to stay far from SHIELD on stress leave. All damaging information had been removed from their servers a week ago when Fury agreed to the new plans.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She said to him rolling to look at him. He slid his hand up and cupped her breasts smiling at her.

"You are back in my bed, you are very crazy." He replied bending his head down to not so gently suck on her nipple. She moaned and laughed at the same time.

"You know what I mean." She said biting her lower lip. "And I've been back in your bed for a week now and you act like it's the first." She told him tugging at his hair. He growled.

"I like our new arrangement." Loki told her.

"I'm not so sure Stark does." She laughed. Loki grinned against her skin. Since allowing himself to be tied down to just her knowingly by anyone who entered that house Loki took it upon himself to touch her whenever he wanted. Stark having witnessed such touching himself and promptly told them to 'get a room'. Loki did not listen even as Cario had tried to pry him off her in fits of laughter.

But tonight they were in their room and he would do as he pleased, how he pleased. Already he had her once but they had stayed awake talking and now he wanted her again.

"Are you ever satisfied?" She smiled as she asked this. She knew the answer.

"It would seem not." He moved to his back. "If you wish to keep talking ride me as you do so." He demanded patting his thighs. Cairo rolled her eyes and climbed on top of him. She slid her womanhood along his shaft to excite him and herself. She was already wet but she enjoyed teasing him this way. Carefully and slowly she guided him to her entrance and sat back until her cunt swallowed him whole and she moaned.

Loki put his hands to her hips and watched as she swayed atop him in a back and forth motion. "Do you think my plan will work?" She asked him between a sigh.

"If everything continues as they are then yes." He replied in a groan. She really did plan to talk as she rode him. He was amused.

"You said Fury has discovered the name of those who stand against us?" Loki could only nod closing his eyes as she gripped her pelvic muscles to squeeze him inside her.

"Trojan." He said. After a moment.

"Mmmmm." She said in agreement but also in pleasure. Riding him slow. "They are growing tired of my continued excuses for you." She informed him for the first time.

"It won't be long now and that won't matter." Loki said bumping his hips up to move her faster. She took the hint and all words ceased. She fucked him faster bouncing roughly. Their moans mingling. Loki rolled without pulling free of her and was now on top and thrusting into her hard enough to make her cry out. Her hands sliding down his back to grip his ass and bite her nails in.

Loki kissed her. Devouring her lips and her tongue before releasing her to grunt and moan his release. He stilled within her, her legs twisting about his hips to embrace him with her legs. When he caught his breath he looked down at her smiling face. "Soon we will be free of these people and I will no longer have to worry about you as I do now." He told her.

"I love that you worry." She replied sifting a hand through his hair all the way back to the base of his neck.

"One of us has too. You've seemed have to thrown away worry over your own well being long ago." She laughed again.

"That was your doing not mine."

"No no no woman. I did not force you to care for me. How was I to know you had allowed your heart to feel enough to have been hurt by my rejection of your proposal." He pulled free of her heat and lay on his back.

"I could say the same for you." She said. They lay there a moment. Much words had gone between them that passed week. She had admitted to having feelings for him beyond sex and though he hadn't said directly the same thing he told her what he was willing to. She had ways of making him talk.

Cairo sat up to look at him. Her blue eyes looking into his and when she leaned down to kiss him he responded the kiss very different from the usual one shared in passion. It was a loving kiss and one of many they had shared as of late. Loki was beginning to hate that Thor was right. Loki cared for this girl beyond just simple feelings of affection and everybody around them both knew it.

"When will you give Fury the information about your tracking location?" Loki asked when she led down on his shoulder.

"Soon. It will have to be soon before they make a move against me for not delivering you." She pursed her lips against his skin.

"I can go to them you know. Act like I want to be there. Like I care about what they want." Cairo was already shaking her head long before he finished speaking. She hushed him with a finger to his lips.

"I won't have you do such a thing and put you in a difficult situation and have Odin punish you more." She told him. "We will end this without your hands getting dirty."

"Whatever you say boss." He teased and she pinched him for it. He chuckled and pulled her down. "Go to sleep woman." He told her.

(Cairo)

"Tony!" She said entering his basement. He had been kind enough to allow her a passcode.

"Ah finally some assistants." He said like he was waiting for her which he wasn't.

"I suppose I could help." She said.

"What..." Tony pretended to try and look behind her. "No black sheep following you around today?"

Cairo rolled her eyes. "What can I do for you Tony." She said not giving him the satisfaction of answering him. He knew Loki was gone with Thor to SHIELD.

"I want your opinion." He said to her.

"Someone else's opinion? Tony have you been drinking?" She teased.

"No I haven't. And I'll have you know some of my best ideas happen when I am drunk." He told defiantly.

"Sure. Anyway what do you want to know?" She leaned all he weight on one leg and crossed her arms.

"I was wondering if I was better off taking the Corvette or the Lamborghini?" Cairo threw a pen at him and he ducked.

"That's your big question." She said annoyed.

"Well I have this appearance to keep up and I just thought a woman would know which car looked...cooler." He kept his hands ready for a second object but she didn't throw one.

"The Corvette." She replied after a moment. "The red one before you ask that too." Tony grinned a satisfied grin. "Now to what I want. Tomorrow I'm going to give Fury the location of Trojan. It's time." She said.

"Are you sure? I mean what if there is more information to get." Tony said putting his hands up in a 'you never know' kind of gesture.

"They are getting impatient regarding Loki. It's now or never." She replied.

"Hmmm. It's dangerous this risk your taking. You really surprised me when you told me...well told me half of it." Tony walked around what he was working on and looked at a design he had up for yet another new armour.

"Some of your greatest ideas happen when you're drunk, mine happen when I am angry." She smiled.

"Nah ah. Nearly killing me with a table was not a good idea." He corrected her.

"I did say some of them." She said smiling.

"Well hopefully this new one turns out as a good one." He told her.

"Can I help with anything you're currently doing? I'm bored stiff." Tony gave her a thoughtful look and gestured at the table inviting her to join him.


	29. Chapter 29

Loki's dreamer: they are a cute couple though I still favour Cephera with Loki. Lol. There will be more of her.

Doctor Tardis yes: all fixed now. Ffnet must have been back logged...again

Doctor Loki love: you are starting to know me all to well and how I set stuff up. Enjoy this chapter.

Akera writer of the night: haha won't be long until the next one. *point below* enjoy

Jacks Dirty Secrets: tony and Cairo have a lot in common so I wanted them to develops something even if it was just mutual respect.

No vacancy mind: ffnet was back logged it looks like. No worries I knew something was wrong when I didn't get my notifications. Yeah Loki can get pretty hands on. Lol

Chapter 29

Loki finished his shower while Cairo towel dried her hair. "You looked nervous." He commented looking at her expression reflected in the mirror.

"I am. I'm afraid something will go wrong." She admitted. "Why do you have to go with them?" She asked turning to look at him her hair hanging in her face a little.

"Because I requested to." He reminded her. "To make it very clear to them I am not to be messed with. We've done many tests about my limitations regarding my ability to harm people." She sighed.

"I remember your loop hole." She said. Yes, the loop hole. Fury had wanted to use Loki's over all potential but with Odins spell in place he couldn't harm humans. They tested Loki on how much he could do before the spell would freeze him in place making it impossible to move until the thought of attack left his mind.

It was Barton who thought of Loki attacking in an attempt to protect another. Loki was surprised to find the spell did nothing to stop him. As long as he kept in mind who he was protecting he could easily take out the mortals that gave them trouble but he swore to not kill if he could help it. Killing was not something they had been able to test and so Loki was unsure if he even could.

"I don't like it." She told him sternly spinning on her heels to leave the bathroom. Loki swooped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. She was wearing only her bra and underwear. The feel of her soft skin against his was soothing.

"Like it or not I'm going." He told her and kissed her ear before releasing her.

"I better be the first one you text when this is over!" She said as she walked away. Loki chuckled. Tony had given Loki a cell phone and having seen it used before he needed no real instruction in its uses. Loki was a very quick study. It had been cute though when Cairo offered to show him how. He had let her up until the point she realized he already knew and had punched him for it. Her punch did little more then tickle him.

He finished getting ready and kissed her at Starks doorway. Stark was headed in with Loki. He was in charge of securing Cairo's work room while Natasha apprehended their inside idiot. Stark would proceed to do scans and searched of the location and be their help from the inside.

Loki was going with a large team in case of trouble. Steve offered to help get Moscow back and so he was coming with Agent Barton. Thor was not to help. Thor had returned to Asgard. Loki was not worried about this out come. He had no doubt they would be in and out and Trojan would be left as nothing more then a simple thought.

(Cairo)

Cairo was downstairs working on a project Tony had 'allowed' her to start. A construction of a home she hoped to one day have built once she saved enough funds to start it. So far she had the exterior planned out but today it was difficult to concentrate. "Miss Banks." Jarvis said. "Miss Foster is here." Cairo jerked her head up. Jane?

She hurried up stairs two steps at a time. Jane was indeed just outside the main doors looking in the window. "Jarvis why didn't I hear the door bell?" She asked as she rushed to let Jane in.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark was fiddling with something this morning and turned it off." Cairo rolled her eyes and shook her head. She opened the door smiling at Jane.

"Hi." Jane said. "Thor got word to me and said you we making a move to get your brother back. I thought I'd come by and keep you company until you get word." Cairo took a deep breath. She was happy to have the company. Her sister had gone to work to treat any wounds Moscow might have or anyone else on this mission.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Cairo said. Jane sat with Cario getting comfortable and she helped take her mind off all her worries as she spoke of her work. Cairo enjoyed Jane. She was a strong, highly intelligent and caring woman. Minutes turned into hours and time went by slowly. Soon Cairo found herself getting distracted and constantly checking her phone. Every moment that went by she got more and more nervous.

She was hungry but couldn't bring herself to eat. It was supper time before her phone finally chimed and she was so eager to look she dropped the damn thing. Growling she picked it up and looked. The text was from Tony.

(Tony): 'All's well. The dark knight lost his phone (I am not giving him another), many captured lots of hustle. Many interrogations including your stalker. Your brother is being harassed by your sister and we are almost home.'

Cairo jumped when she heard the car pulling up. Seriously the asshole couldn't text her sooner. She ran for the door passing Jane. Loki walked in all dusty with Tony and Steve. She stopped a few feet away. "I was worried sick! Why didn't you text me sooner!" She yelled at Tony. "And how the hell did you lose your phone?!" She yelled at Loki. She was emotional and was turning it on her anger.

Loki put a hand up and teleported to close the space between then. He grabbed her swiftly and held her close. The move surprised her and cut her anger in half. She felt relief flood her. "Calm down." He said.

"Hey improvement ..she didn't throw anything." Tony announced. "Get cleaned up and dressed. We are going out to celebrate." Tony said pulling out his cell phone.

"What!" Cairo said quickly. "No I want to see my brother." She insisted.

"No can do. Fury had him interrogated too and want you to wait until tomorrow. It's getting late one more day won't kill you. So nothing else to do right now, why not party!" Tony grinned. "I got it covered. We need everyone else too." He began texting and walked away. Loki forced Cairo upstairs, nodding a polite nod at Jane. He was quick getting dressed as he explained the complications they had and how he came to lose his phone.

"They had no idea we were on to them." He said. "I hit many people today and it felt good." Loki smirked and gave Cairo a pleased look. She had gotten dressed in a small form fitting dress. Tony had Jarvis inform them they were headed out to a bar, beers on him.

By the time they went out it was late night and the bar was packed with people. Cairo stuck close to Loki who was all hands until he finally had enough drinks to calm his mind some. She was free to actually move two feet from him. Many SHIELD agents showed up.

Cairo had been smiling and having fun until she looked back over at Loki who currently had some woman whispering into his ear. He grinned and said something back to her. Cairo's smile disappeared and she cursed her sudden feeling of jealously. It was silly to be jealous. She knew he would honour their agreement to let the other go if another suitable opportunity arose. The girl was very beautiful and although Cairo had been seen touching and talking to Loki most of the night she didn't seem to mind hitting on him. But then again Loki didn't seem to mind talking to her.

Cairo would not fall victim to becoming a green eyed semi-girlfriend when she had often chided Loki for his jealous tendencies. Cairo turned from the scene determined to find trust within her own insecurities.

"Wanna dance?" She asked Steve tearing her eyes from the god.

"I don't dance very good." He said.

"That's ok I don't either." She replied and pulled him away. She pulled him into the middle of the crowd to block her own view from whatever events might be unfolding. Cairo found a small smile looking at Steve try and dance. He was right. He was a horrible dancer but she hadn't been lying. She was too. So she danced a horrible kind of dance with the all America boy and tried to think of anything but the flirty girl and Loki.

But Loki made that impossible as he had found his way through the crowd and had grabbed hold of her. She gasped at the pressure by which he held her. "Hey, let go of the lady." Steve warned him instantly noticing the tension.

"You are not to stray from my sight." He growled at her ignoring the captain.

"Why? So I can watch you flirting about with other women." She retorted. It wasn't what she meant to say. That was her jealousy talking. She was angry now on top of that. He was going back to his possessive bullshit again.

"You are mine and you will do as I say." Loki said back. Cairo narrowed her eyes much like she did with Tony the time she almost squat him behind a table. She wretched her arm from Loki's grasp. And stepped forward to get as close to him as possible.

"Remember that thing us humans have called equality. Well welcome to that Loki. If you can flirt with other women I can enjoy a dance with a good friend. We might be in this strange relationship but you don't own me." She poured the rest of her beer over his head, turned quickly and fled.

Soon Cairo found herself further away then she meant to go. She was blocks away from the bar now and she was cold. Her dress did nothing to stop the wind from riding up her body giving her chills. She clutched her arms around herself and cursed the idiot man who couldn't show her the same trust in return that she had shown him. He didn't own her, that's not how relationships worked. She hadn't even expected him to give a shit about what she did. She thought they had gotten passed that point of jealously for him.

She really wished she'd broken the whole glass over his head. Stupid jerk. "Hey Miss Banks!" She heard the voice and was surprised to see its owner. The guy who'd asked her out for coffee was running up to her all smiles. "Hey." He said catching up.

"Hi." She didn't say his name. Truthfully she had forgotten it.

"I saw you running and I tried calling out to you back there but I don't think you heard me." He said catching his breath. She hadn't heard him. She'd been too caught up in her thoughts.

"Sorry. I got a lot on my mind." She said. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey if you wanna talk about it I'm all ears. Come on let's go somewhere warm and you can tell me about it." Cairo glared at him.

"I'd rather be alone." She said. He sighed heavily and when he looked at her again he seemed different. His attitude changing as well as his posture.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be like that." He said.

"Ok you're freaking me out." She said as she made to turn and to walk away.

"I wouldn't bother trying to run." He warned and she was surprised after turning to find two burly looking men in green armour blocked her path. She recognized the armour.

"Hydra." She said. The other guy, the one she couldn't remember the name of, had stepped close behind her and a unmarked white van pulled up.

"You can get in or we can make you." He said. She looked to the van and then to the river next to them, her only way of escape. She took too long deciding they grabbed her and boarded her into the vehicle. Wasn't this just the way of it. These things always happened in movies. Girl and boy fight. Girl runs off and gets herself kidnapped or killed. She didn't scream she felt that would only serve to get her hit or worse.


	30. Chapter 30

Jacks dirty secret: haha yeah he'll be pissed and worried.

Loki's dreamer: the girl was flirting with Loki and Loki wasn't discouraging it but she wasn't a serious person to worry about.

Doctor Loki love: I knew you knew it. You're just too good. The drink over his head was very dramatic and all about her anger. Remember she has a habit of throwing things so the beer on Loki's head was kinda like that.

No vacancy mind: haha well you know shit happens when you storm off angry.

Pulsar-heart: I cannot convey to you how much your comment means to me. Every time I write tony doing something or talking I struggle with it to try and make him...well tony. I always try to think of something new and get stumped every time. So the fact my effort on that front is noticed feels awesome. Thanks so much!

Sorceress of the trees: hope you had a nice trip. :)

Hey guys I'm on tumblr now! Check me out! Ladyyaumi

A/N some back and forth between views here people. Hope it's not too complicated. WARNING: disturbing descriptive scene ahead.

Chapter 30

"What do you want with me?" She asked sitting on the cold floor. The van hadn't moved yet.

"You, nothing. But Loki is a different story." The boy smiled at her sitting in front of her cross legged while the other two were behind her. William...his name was William. She finally remembered.

"Loki?" What was it with people wanting Loki? Trojan now Hydra.

"Yes Loki. You ruined our little side operation Miss Banks." She swallowed.

"Trojan was your company too?" she said letting her shock ring through.

"A small side venture. Trojan...like the Trojan horse." Cairo wanted to slap herself. Trojan was a decoy, a trick. "Something to occupy Fury's attentions while I worked from the inside gathering the real information on their weapons tech. Loki is the best weapon you have. Sure he's a little restricted right now but if we put our heads together we could find a way to use him. He's proven he can at least do some harm." He grinned. "I've been waiting, spying within the walls of SHIELD for months now trying to figure out a way to bring him over to our side. Have him work for us. Couldn't find a damn opportunity until tonight." He winked at her. "It's easy, he does a few things for us and we don't kill you."

"Loki won't go for that." She said. "He doesn't love me he's just a little hot headed regarding his toys." She growled and glared. Her attention was taken off him when one of the guards behind her grabbed her left arm.

"I'm sorry. We can't have you followed." He said and she watched the other guard pull out a knife and some other object. She was held down firmly when she made to get away and all that she could think of was that they were going to cut off her hand to rid herself of the tracking bracelet Thor had placed on her.

(Loki)

"Smooth." Tony told Loki as Steve managed to keep him from following Cairo and sat him down at the bar. Loki glared at him. Natasha had gone to find her instead and now Loki was forced to wait for her to return. His hair was still wet and he stunk of beer. Loki was now feeling ashamed for his actions. He'd been acting like a fool. She was right of course. He couldn't tell her what to do. He knew this. He had told himself as much many times but when she wasn't there after he glanced away from the other woman he looked and then he saw her dancing away with Steve and he just snapped.

The liquor was the only reason he had been tolerating the other woman. Cairo had handled her angry over that much better then Loki handled himself. At least he didn't have to worry about her safety. He stopped drinking at this point. When Natasha returned she was not pleased looking. "We have a problem." She said.

"Why? She was gone when you got there? If you notice the tracker will move on the screen like a GPS..."

"I know how the bracelet works Tony." Natasha said and slammed a very dirty, very bloody bracelet on the table. Everything became quite a moment.

"Is that...blood?" Steve inquired.

"I'd be willing to take a guess at whose." Natasha said pursing her lips. Loki had picked up the bracelet looking at it. It was dented and had marks cut into it. "I already called Fury. Even though Cairo's been known to do whatever she needs too to get out of situations when she's pissed he doesn't think she'd go this far."

"Ok so someone helped her get it off? Or took it off so she wouldn't be followed so maybe kidnapped." Tony said he was very under the influence.

"We got everyone at that Trojan facility." Steve insisted. Loki was on his feet but he wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea where she was. He was clutching the bracelet hard staring at nothing as he tried to think of something, anything.

"Fury wants us to come in now. Stark you can sober up there." Natasha said taking his last beer from him and leading him out. Loki followed inspecting the bracelet for clues.

(Cairo)

Cairo was knelt on the cold floor of some cell coddling her still bleeding hand. She was sure every bone was broken in every finger and every joint out of place. Her skin had been scrapped back to the bone in some places as they had pried the bracelet open enough to slowly, agonizingly pull it off her. The gap of the bracelet still not big enough to really come over her hand. She remembered the sickening crack when the guard had put her hand down flat and used his foot to trample hard on her fingers go break them. Apparently they didn't want to cut off her hand completely. They were afraid it might piss Loki off too much so mauling her was the better option. She was crying as the pain continued to radiate up her arm. She had been sitting in this cell for over a half hour and no one attended to her wounds and if they didn't soon she feared infection. She hadn't lost the hand but she still could. She could see spinsters of bone where the skin had been peeled away.

Her blood dribbled and dripped from the tips of the injured fingers. Cairo had never screamed or cried so much in her life. She wished she hadn't run from that bar. That she hadn't had that fight with Loki. She wished that above all else he would not help them. She remembered the conversation on the drive while she lay broken and bloody on the vans floor crying in pain.

"At first we though he was killable and we would have rather that then see SHEILD have him. Apparently your home explosion didn't even leave a scratch on him. But that was also when I began to suspect something was up with you two. The way he shielded you from the blast. I wasn't quite sure though. You barely spoke or looked at each other at work prior to the explosion but I guess you had to be extra secretive." He had kept blabbing on and on about his intentions and Loki having an important part to play.

She glanced down at her hand and looked away tears stinging her face. Her fingers were contorted awkwardly as was the joint of her thumb. She couldn't move any of it without excruciating pain and some she couldn't move at all. She sat back against the wall carefully. Her dress was dirty and full of blood and she had nothing to use to wrap her hand in. She had thought her underwear but the lacy garment was too small. She put her hand in her lap and whimpered as the pain shot across her hand and up last her elbow.

If she lived without gaining an infection she'd be lucky. If she lived and managed to save her hand at all it would be a miracle. Cairo laughed at the sudden thought of her life insurance and was suddenly grateful to have something that would cover her if she was never able to use that hand again but then she cried to think about the same thing.

Cairo felt hopeless. Her bracelet was gone, her phone was gone. Any way of tracking her was gone. They made it clear that until Loki helped them take out SHIELD they would not hand her over to him nor would he be allowed to see her in person. Same rules applied as with her brother, he doesn't comply they send him a piece of her. Part of her hoped they would start with her already mutilated hand.

Sleep was impossible and so Cairo had no other choice but to sit on the dirty floor and think of all the things that could happen and had happened.

(Loki)

It took everything Loki had left in him to not attempt to shred the man alive who stepped into SHIELD's headquarters just 10 minutes ago. The man was openly honest about his reasons there. He immediately made it know why he was there. "You want to see her again?" He said just as he looked at Loki. It was that one simple sentence that took him to a room and Loki was not allowed in. He was forced to watch behind the one way glass as they interrogated the man.

A scan was done on him and this man was also a ghost. No way to know where he came from of where he was headed. No way to track Cairo. All they could do was listen. "We want Loki to help us." He said simply shrugging and sitting back to titter his chair on the back legs. He was not afraid to be there or to be threatened. Loki could see that.

"And what makes you think he'll agree to help you?" Natasha said.

"The girl secures that. For everyday that goes by that Loki doesn't do as we say we will send you a piece of her. And just so you know she's still living so when we remove that piece we'll send a clip of her screaming as we cut it off." He smirked and Loki clenched his fists.

"You know we can't allow someone like Loki to help you." She said with her ever serious face. "No mortal woman is worth his alternate options." She replied and Loki knew she meant his secondary punishment promised to him by Odin should he fail on Midgard.

The man pointed to the table a little ways away. The one they laid his belonging on. "In my front coat pocket is a piece of paper. Get it." He said. Natasha was weary and nodded her head for Barton to fetch it. He did and brought it back. Natasha unfolded the photo and Loki saw a small flash of shock pass over her face but it was so quick the other man didn't seem to notice. "I know he watches." He turned and looked at the glass. "Show him. Show him what had to be done to rid her of that bracelet." The man smirked and rocked on the chairs legs.

"I don't answer to you." She said.

"Suit yourself but I'm sure he'd dying to know right now. That picture right there is just the beginning she hasn't had a taste of the real pain she'll feel." Loki slammed his fist to the glass and splintered it making even Natasha jump. The man smirked as if he scored a point. Loki pushed passed the people behind him who tried unsuccessfully to hold him back. He entered the room Natasha was in and easily yanked the paper from her grasp.

The only thing in the picture was a hand. A very messy, very injured hand. Loki moved to grab the man but with such a murderous thought in his mind his body froze. "How do I know this is her?" Loki said when he calmed enough to move. He waved the paper on the air.

"You don't. But the question you should ask is if you want to chance it." The man laughed and Loki glared.

"What do you want of me?" Loki asked unable to take this slow interrogation any longer. He wanted answers. The man looked from Natasha to Barton to Loki.

"We want you to help destroy SHIELD. We want you to help us conquer the world and then when it's all done you can have the girl." Loki growled. "We are aware of your inability to harm humans but we are also aware of your loop hole." Natasha shifted in her chair. They had too much information and the worst part was no one knew how. "All you need to do is remember who you're protecting. The girl will be your key to the hole in your fathers spell. The girl will be your motivation." Loki wasn't sure how to respond. For once in his life he didn't feel so confident.


	31. Chapter 31

Akera writer of the night: you have idea? Good or bad :p

Poodle warriors: welcome to catching up again and love your tumblr. Laughed at those Barbie house stuff. U rock.

Loki's dreamer: oh it is very painful and very sore.

Jacks dirty secrets: I can't have everyone come out unharmed. :p It was very brutal but could have been worse.

Sorceress of the trees: yeah u were right not to trust him. And yeah you should have waited. Tee hee

Doctor Loki love: Loki's losing his edge because he's out if his comfort zone. He feels helpless without his powers to easily help out. He's in a leash and its simply throwing off his game. I don't avoid the real question I just haven't gotten there yet. To much has been going on for anyone to really care about immortality or such things right now. :p I do so love your faith in me not to have her die in Loki's arms when he tries to save her from hydra...hmmmm.

Fat old sun: yes it did.

A/N: for those who want to see some of my art, notes, and latest story update links join me on tumblr. Ladyyasumi

Chapter 31

Loki was standing outside the room now thinking heavily. 'Give me 48 hours to consider my choices before you take action against the girl'. He had told him. Loki was not sure how the man, Justin was his name, was able to tell his people to not harm her but he gave his word nothing would happen until he signalled for it.

"What are you going to do?" Natasha asked Loki. She was standing in the hall with him leaning on the opposite wall. Barton had stayed in the room.

"I have an idea I am not sure how well it will work." Loki said and began walking. "I need Thor. I need to enter Asgard. I have two days and need to work fast." Loki informed her in a low voice. He didn't trust anyone who might be passing by.

"Thor is currently on Asgard. How will you get to him?" Natasha sounded skeptical.

"I will call to the gatekeeper and hopefully he will hear my plea. He isn't my biggest fan after my very short reign as king of Asgard." Loki said. He sincerely hoped Hiemdall would realize Loki's desperation and send Thor. "Drive me somewhere secluded." He ordered Natasha. Loki was in no mood to be pleasant.

Natasha didn't question him. She got into the car and drove him to a secluded open plains outside town. Loki barely waited for the car to come to a stop before he got out. The moment he got out he began to yell to Hiemdall. He sounded desperate and Loki hated that he also felt that way. He felt trapped. More trapped then he had ever felt before and he was being put in that situation by some meagre humans. He was disgusted with himself but he couldn't allow her to come to any more harm. She meant too much.

The girl he had once seen as just another woman for his bed had squirmed her way into his heart and he wouldn't lose her this way. "Hiemdall!" He yelled again in frustration. Relief flooded Loki as the sky darkened and a beam of rainbow light came down and seared the ground leaving ancient symbols in its wake and Thor standing inside it.

"Brother. Hiemdall has told me of your plight." Thor said stepping up to Loki.

"I am at a loss Thor." Loki said with more honesty then he had ever spoken with. "I wish to see Odin." He said after a pause.

"Father has been clear that what happens here is for you to fix and help with." Thor said. "It is not your time to go home." Thor sounded sorry about it.

"If it was your Jane in Cairo's place, what would you do?" Loki said his voice was a cold calm unlike his thoughts.

Thor sighed. "I would feel as you feel. I would do what ever needed to be done. Why do you need to see father?" Thor asked looking confused.

"I want access to more of my magic, even for a temporary time. I want to use it to track her. To find her. I have two days Thor. Two days before they begin to harm her before they torture her." He told him. "Take me to Odin. Allow him to hear my plea." Loki knew Thor would give in. They had something in common, a human woman.

"Very well but father is very set in his punishment. I cannot guarantee he will help you." Thor warned. Loki knew this already but he had to try. Thor grasped Loki by his arm and called to Hiemdall. Once more the skies split open and Loki almost sighed as he felt the magic of the Byfrost overtake him. It was only a second before he was standing before Hiemdall. The gatekeeper gave Loki a strange look before speaking.

"The girl you seek still lives." He said. Loki was surprised Hiemdall would tell him that after what Loki had done to him.

"You know where she is." Hiemdall nodded.

"I cannot interfere with the all fathers word and rules. You will have to seek out his aid." Hiemdall said and actually sounded sorry about it. Loki understood his position and spoke no more to the gatekeeper. He followed Thor across the rainbow bridge. Loki was trying to decide what to say. The decision to come here had been his only thought on the matter. He knew Odin would not restore his power but he would fight to at least be allowed her location before more harm came to her.

Entering the throne room was both liberating and slightly daunting. He'd never opened himself up so much, not since his exile, not to Odin. Loki gave the bow he was meant to give settled to one knee before his adoptive father and Loki tried to look up at him without hatred or annoyance. "I know why you are here my son." Odin said to him. "But it is your mandate to help in the humans affairs not mine to help drag you out of every little thing that you cannot solve." He told him sternly.

"This is no little thing." Loki said. "This girl is in trouble because she cares for me. She is innocent in this and does not deserve that fate she's been given." Loki replied.

"And why should her feelings matter?" Odin asked sitting ahead slightly.

"They matter because had I not encouraged them she would still be safe." Loki replied swallowing.

"You care for this human?" He asked after a moments pause.

"Un-expectantly...but yes." Loki was looking intensely at his father.

"I remember not a short while ago you thought the humans beneath you. That they lacked anything worthwhile. That ruling them had been just a selfish whim to hurt Thor." Odin reminded Loki.

"It's true. I once thought that. I once wished to only hurt Thor by taking something he swore to protect. But I have slowly, even in this short amount of time, have learned that some mortals have worth. She is worthy." Loki watched with steady eyes as Odin thought over his words.

"And how am I to know you are not playing me. Telling me things I wish to hear so that you may be released from your punishments." Loki opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a gesture the all father made. "Do you still think yourself above them?"

"To a degree." Odin tilted his head.

"But you understand that everyone has limitations. Like now. You seek my aid to help this girl because as you are now you can do nothing more then the mortals around you." Loki took a deep breath. Odin was right. Loki felt at a loss. Without his magic he was no better then the humans. "I ask you why should I help?"

"Because I..." Loki thought about it. He couldn't fathom what would make Odin help him. Loki paused and looked to the floor before looking back up. "Because somehow, this woman, this mortal has changed me. Made me open my eyes without my meaning too. Without her I would have failed in your punishment long ago. And with the loss of her I fear I will go mad. I care for her much more then I should, or ever planned too. I have lied to myself, to her, time and time again to soothe my confused mind but I know now. Now that I am helpless to help her. Now that she is in danger of dying a horrible, painful death because of me. I know that I love her. And I need her." Once Loki had begun to talk about her the words just flowed. A weight lifting off him that had held down his stubborn thoughts of wanting her temporarily.

"You love this mortal. A woman with no power, no strength." Odin repeated.

"She has power. Power over me. And she has strength. Inner strength. A strong heart and mind." Loki corrected instantly.

"Do you think your punishment over just because you have come to love one human? To respect one mortal?" Odin was standing now.

"No. I will take my punishment as it was planned. She is only the beginning but with her I could become so much more." The longer Loki was meant to stay on Midgard the longer he had with her. He needed this punishment.

"Your words are touching my son. I feared that perhaps after everything trust and the ability to love had been stripped from you. I am glad I was wrong. Your punishment still stands however, Hiemdall will give you her location but this is the only time I will extend help to you like this." Odin told him and Loki let out a breath of relief.

(Cairo)

Cairo wasn't sure how or when she drifted off to sleep but when she woke her hand was wrapped up shabbily but at least it was wrapped. There was no sign at to who did it but there was a small plate of food and a cup of what she hoped was water. Moving to any degree still sent jolts of pain through her hand and up her arm but she bared with it to get something into her belly. Her mouth was dry from drinking at the bar and her belly was growling.

She inspected the simple sandwich given to her and sniffed the cup of water. She was half afraid it would make her sick but she had little choice but to eat it. She did so carefully using only her good hand. She finished it all and tried not to gulp down the water. She sipped it trying to make it last.

She was sweating and her breathing a little ragged. She hoped it was from the constant pain and not a fever. A fever could mean infection. She wanted to look at her hand but didn't want to risk removing the wrappings. Instead she settled herself back against the wall. She was still wearing the same clothes as before and wished she had a blanket or a pillow. Her hair did very little as a cushion even in its now messy, frizzy state.

She wondered if Loki and the others knew she was abducted yet? If they had been told the things she had been told. Did they know it was Hydra all along or were they still being deceived. She cursed herself. It had been her idea to play this gamble. Everyone thought they had known the answers to the puzzle but had no idea that there were more pieces. She got everyone into this mess including herself.

She hoped her family was safe. That having her as bait was enough for these crazy people. She hoped no one else would come to be harmed. She also wondered if William was back at SHIELD spying again. She assumed he might be. She hadn't told anyone else about him except Loki and Loki had never seen him nor had the occurrence been big enough to commit to memory. She doubted Loki would put it together with such a simple hallway meeting. He might have been slightly miffed over it but he had handled the information better then most.

Cairo groaned. She really wished she knew something. She was even tempted to yell out to someone, anyone who might like to boast about it just so she could find out something. She had no doubt she'd be found but she did worry about how many body parts she would lose until that happened. They made it clear they didn't mind hearing her screams and watching her cry. They showed no mercy and she highly doubted they would be kind enough to put her to sleep and have her parts removed by a professional. The thought made Cairo's stomach churn so she tried to change her train of thought before she threw up what she had just managed to eat. She needed to think positively. She needed to believe they would find her sooner rather then later.


	32. Chapter 32

Jacks dirty secret: Odin bends sometimes.

Vivian girl: I can give you chapter 32...well now but not then lol. I love your excitement. Now take a deep breath...and enjoy!

Loki's dreamer: I know I do. It's a mix of the comic and the movie him. I just picture him a very stern man set in his rules.

mallakai: welcome! Saving Cairo, professing his love, hurting William? Hmmm read on my dear read on :)

No vacancy mind: yeah I threw in some pretty rough stuff but its worth it for the storyline.

Poodle warriors: I love your tumblr. :p. as for Odin he bent for his sons plea but he can't solve everything for him.

Doctor Loki love: Loki doesn't know what William looks like...sooooo

I love anime 89: glad for your love! Enjoy!

Akera writer of the night: gosh if you can finish any ideas through 'em my way...I can add me to my list of possibilities :p hehe. I've never had any one donate ideas before.

Chapter 32

Cairo had drifted off to sleep again and woke screaming as she was yanked from the floor by the arm that was attached to her bad hand. Pain shot through her nerves and her scream was silenced when the same assailant backhanded her and told her harshly to shut up. The smack took her off guard and she guessed it was an adrenaline rush that triggered her anger and made her forget her pain momentarily.

Cairo pushed the man who had grabbed her and drove him back into the wall behind him. She heard a thwack as his head hit the bricks and Cairo took off through the now open door. She had no idea where she was. Everything was dimly lit and something happening above was causing dust to fall down on her. Cairo just ran. She had no idea where she just took to fleeing as fast as she could before her mind cleared and the pain took her down to a slower pace.

She was sweating hard now her dress clinging close to her. Her shoes were loud on the concrete floor but she didn't want to stop and remove them. She heard shouts echoing and couldn't discern where they were coming from. To be fair she didn't try very hard to listen to those voices. She just wanted to find a door or stairs. The hallways looked to be underground so stairs would be her best option.

She had her injured hand curled up to her chest and slowly she was coming back to the reality of the pain. She tried desperately to ignore it and saw a small slip of light ahead. Getting closer she could tell it was a door slightly ajar. Cairo grabbed the door and hauled it open. She had indeed found a stairway. She felt more then elated and began the ascent. She rushed up those steps as fast as she could. Her footsteps echoing off the tall stairwell. She opened the first door she came across and when she did she was assaulted by brighter lights.

She squinted before adjusting and found herself in a pristine white hallway. The hallway was oddly deserted and she could hear an alarm sounding from a floor above her. A fire maybe? Cairo pressed left and cried out when she was not just grabbed again but something was quickly stuck into her neck. She felt her head go groggy and her vision blurred. Her legs got weak and soon she was barely able to stand. The only upside was the fact she couldn't feel the pain from her hand that was now hung at her side.

"Death comes early for you." William told her and he dragged her half groggy self to stumble along next to him. Cairo was not completely immobile but she wasn't in a state to run now. What she saw around her now was what she would imagine it might be like when one did hard drugs. Fuzzy and almost like watching 3d without the glasses. Something's looked closer then others or bigger. She could however hear just fine but speaking was something she couldn't seem to bring herself to do.

She was pulled along harshly and was carried up another set of stairs. The alarm was loud up here and people were rushing around. She could hear gun fire and yelling. She could see people in green belonging to Hydra and people in black she seriously hoped belonged to SHEILD. What were the chances they had found her and all this mayhem was for her?

Cairo wanted to smile but it was like being at the dentist her face felt numb. "Barton to your left." She recognized Natasha's voice and Cairo's heart soared for a second but that disappeared when she was dropped to the floor to half sit up and a gun was placed to her forehead.

Cairo was quickly understanding what William said. He didn't need her now. Not now that their cover was blown and they were being attacked head on. She was being made an example. They came to save her but she was going to die anyway. Cairo held her breath unable to successfully move out of the way. She heard the momentary hitch of the gun cocking before the gun fired.

(Loki)

Loki was more then just grateful to Odin. Before Loki had left Asgard Odin had allowed Loki free reign to harm whomever he liked but the downside was he no longer held super human strength. A new spell had been set in place and Loki was actually excited for it as was Thor who was at his side.

Loki found fighting these people hand to hand odd and he was now on equal ground. But the excitement brought on by such a battle was invigorating. Natasha and Barton had gone the other way and so far Loki and Thor had not seen Cairo. Tony was in there main terminals fucking up their internal computer systems and the plan was to blow the place. "Heads up guys." Tony's voice said into the ear pieces they had been given. "Natasha and Barton found Cairo and Whoa!" The instant shock in Tony's voice made a shiver run up Loki's spine as did the single gun shot that was partially drowned out by the alarm still blaring.

"Stark." He hissed to gain back the geniuses attention.

"Turn right next hall." Tony said his voice very monotone and almost forced. Loki rushed to that very spot. Natasha had a man in a vice like grip in her arms. Cairo was laying on the floor and Barton was knelt down near her. Loki felt fear seize him but his feet kept him moving. He was now down the hall and bent to one knee behind Cairo's body. A rush of relief flooded him when he saw her hazily looking up at him. She was bleeding in her shoulder and Barton was tearing off a piece of his top.

Loki helped sit Cairo up as Barton tied the cloth tightly around her wound. Once he was done Loki stood leaving Cairo leaned against a wall. He turned to face Natasha who was still holding the man who was barely able to breath. An arrow was sticking out of his chest. Given the scene he walked into Loki put enough of the story together to know this man tried to kill Cairo and Barton's arrow stopped him.

Loki glanced to Natasha who said nothing. Loki then looked back down to the man. "Is her hand your doing as well?" He asked. Thor was behind them fighting anyone who tried to enter the hallway on one end while Barton did the same on the other just as Steve arrived to help.

"I watched. And I smiled when she screamed." He replied fearlessly and almost proudly. Loki grabbed hold of the arrow and turned it slowly. The man grimaced and was biting his tongue to hold back his own scream. Loki stopped and looked to Natasha again. Would she let him do whatever he wanted? She almost seemed to read Loki's mind and shrugged giving him a thoughtful 'this could be fun' look.

Loki had almost forgotten her seedy past but was glad for it now. Loki ripped out the arrow making the man yell out from surprise and shock. Loki then poked his finger in the wound and made sure this man would scream in pain. Loki didn't have long. He needed to get Cairo to safety but he at least had a few moments to enjoy this. He worked in the mans open wound until he did scream and Loki smiled at the sound. He listened to the mans screams a little longer before he slammed the arrow into his other shoulder and turned his attention back to Cairo.

(Two hours later)

Loki was sat by Cairo's bedside once the Doctors, led by Sydney, finished with her. Her hand had a small infection but an IV was now administering a antibiotic to counteract it. Sydney assured Loki she wouldn't lose the hand but the operation of that hand was still up for question.

Cairo was no longer under the effects of the drug used on her and was lying with her head turned to him. "That's the second time I've gotten shot by Hydra." She told Loki.

"You were not shot last time you were grazed." Loki told her. She scowled.

"How do you know?" She said.

"Fury said you might say something about it before he left me to stay here with you." Loki chuckled.

"Fuck him, grazed...shot...same shit." She told Loki.

"Glad to see you're feeling better." He told her.

"I'm more then better. I'm alive." She said back.

"When you get better we have some talking to do." Cairo looked at him curiously. "Later." He told her sternly knowing she wanted to talk now.

"You're no fun." She growled. She paused and looked around her and then back to him. "Cuddle me." She said and carefully shifted sideways.

"You need to rest." He told her standing.

"I rest better in your arms." She complained. Loki shook his head but sat down on the side of the bed. It wasn't very big but he made due. He sat back careful to not hit off her bandaged hand. She shifted again to press her head against his side while his arm rested above her head to caresses her hair. "At least it wasn't my good hand." She said to him in a manner he knew she meant sexually.

"I am sure you would have figured out something." He replied. "Your sister said you are going in for surgery after the infection is cleared up. They're going to do what they can." She nodded.

"I'm aware of the risks. I won't be able to work anymore. At least not doing what I was doing. I'm no doctor but I use all my fingers to do what I do as fast as I do. I can guarantee you that some of those fingers will never move at that speed again."

"I'm sorry." Loki pulled his finger through her still tangled hair. They had been in such a hurry to get her into emergency she didn't get washed. The bullet was removed and hadn't hit anything vital.

"Don't be. Shit happens. This time is happened to me. I'm alive and you're here with me. That's all I could ask for." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I am glad your here Loki." She said and he could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"As am I." He told her.


	33. Chapter 33

Only the Epilogue left people! I wasn't sure how many was left until I wrote this one. I hope you all like the way I am summing this up. I had a specific reason for writing this and I wanted to stay true to my initial vision. Enjoy and see you at the epilogue.

Loki's dreamer: happy you thought so

Akera writer of the night: I sent you a pm and I wish I had your idea before Thor mainly because this is the second last chapter. But I am sure they can still come in handy for later fics. :p thanks for sharing. As for unfinished stories I promised myself I would not do that to my reader unless I became extremely ill or I died so if I drop off this site without warning and with an unfinished story, assume the worst.

No vacancy mind: I don't like writing detailed infiltration or battle scenes but I am glad it was still good. As for Cairo's future well I will answer that in the story. :p

I love anime 89: I update everyday because you guys are awesome! And I'm slightly addicted to writing.

Sorceress of the trees: yes it is ending soon. You know me so well.

Poodle warriors: glad you enjoy Loki's momentary torture of William. Lol.

Doctor Loki love: yup you gonna get lots of feels from the next two chappies. As for the talk...my lips are still sealed.

Mallakai: the talk is always interesting.

Chapter 33

Cairo felt like she might punch the next person to come visit her and stay for hours on end. Since she had been placed in SHIELD's infirmary she hadn't had any time alone with Loki. It was three weeks now and she still hadn't heard the things he wanted to talk to her about. She had more stuff animals then she could count and the room stunk of a wide variety of flowers. As much as she appreciated the sentiment she wanted to go home.

She wanted a nice long night between her and Loki. Her parents had shown up with Tia and Tyler. Explaining her kidnapping to them was blast. They wanted her to come home with them but she refused. Tony had visited her a couple of times to show her designs for the inside of the home she had wanted to have built. She was grateful to him. He was putting a lot of effort into helping her with it but she also figured he wanted his own home to himself sooner rather then later.

She also got visits from agents she didn't know very well and a wall full of get well soon cards. Cairo had also found out from Natasha that they had brought William back to SHIELD and he died under strange circumstance which Natasha meant was Loki's doing. The thought made Cairo smile.

Looking down at her left hand now as she sat on the edge of her bed she couldn't help but smile at the names signed to her cast. Her sister said it would be another week or so before they removed it to see how she was doing in the healing process. Her bullet wound was no doubt going to leave a scar but that was ok with her. She had been so doped up at the time she hadn't even felt the pain of the bullet.

She looked up as Thor came into the room with Tony behind him. "They said you'd need help with your things." Thor said to her smiling. Cairo had signed her release papers today and couldn't wait to get out of there. She looked around the room at the many toys.

"You know what, donate the toys." She said looking to Tony. "The flowers I suppose will have to come with me until they die off and the cards can be packed in a bag." She said shrugging. Tony nodded and began pilling things into Thor's arms. While they did that Cairo smiled at Loki as he joined them.

"You ready?" He asked her. She nodded without hesitation. She was more then ready to get the hell out of there. Her things were quickly pulled together and soon she was walking out the front doors, into a car and walking into Tony's home. Loki helped get her things inside and Pepper took the flowers, she knew Cairo was not a fan of, and put them in the living room and the kitchen. "I have something for you. An apology of sorts for my actions at the bar that night." Loki said making her raise an eyebrow at him.

"Should I be afraid?" She asked.

"I consulted Stark on the gift..." Loki began.

"Ok terrified it is then." Cairo said cutting him off. Loki chuckled and left the room. Cairo stood there waiting until Loki came back downstairs and handed her a real life, squirmy fast baby puppy of the Shih Tzu breed. Cairo smiled taking the puppy and holding it out at arms length. It was a girl, black in color with a single tuff of white on its chin and two paws. "A puppy." She said feeling odd about it. She'd never had a pet unless one counted her virtual aquarium.

"Stark insisted that buying you something cute and cuddly would make you forgive my idiocies." Cairo laughed.

"Sex would have done that but the dog is...cute." She said. The puppy was wriggling and whining until Cairo pulled it close and allowed it to give her kisses on her chin.

"Name her." Loki said.

"Hmmm. Maggy." She said not really thinking hard about it.

"Why Maggy?"

"My grandmother hated all our names. Thought it was silly being named after the places we were conceived. She always used to tell me I reminded her of a Maggy." Cairo explained. Her grandmother was long passed away but she remembered enough about her.

"Maggy it is then." Loki removed the puppy from her arms and handed it over to Thor instead. He took Cairo's hand and led her upstairs.

Cairo was instantly excited at the prospect of being alone at last with him. He closed the room door behind them and she sat down. She was confused when he didn't come to her in any sexual kind of way. He sat on the bed next to her, turned toward her a little. "You said you had things we needed to discuss." She said.

"I did. But when I said that I didn't have so much to say. I've been back to Asgard since your kidnapping. Once you already knew about, I told you that's how I found you but the second I hadn't yet mentioned." Cairo wasn't sure she liked his tone of voice. "The second time Odin had called us to him." She looked into Loki's eyes a moment and tried to ready herself for the bad news she was sure he was about to tell her.

"Are you leaving?" She asked frowning.

"Would you be sad to see me gone?" He asked her changing direction it would seem.

"If course. After being held at gun point I thought I was going to die and..."

"You realized how much you really cared for me, loved me perhaps?" Cairo felt her cheeks flush.

"Ummmm no actually I kinda thought oh shit." She replied hastily. "I mean to be fair I was heavily drugged but I had time after that to think back to that." She was stumbling over her sentence a little. She didn't want to insult him. "And I thought about you and me and how much I do want you here with me and how much I'll miss you when you're gone and that I do love you." Cairo said it before she could hesitate. She feared his answer back to her.

"Then I've made my decision." It wasn't the answer she expected but she was curious to his meaning. "When I was called to Odin he offered myself and Thor something. Something he thought we needed to become the men he wanted us to be. To him he see's you and Jane as distractions but he realizes that how we feel for you both is real and never going away." Loki brushed his hand over Cairo's cheek and she felt nothing but confused.

"How do you feel?" She asked more curious about that then what Odin offered.

"I love you." He told her not giving any explanation just three simple words. Cairo felt her breath quicken and the ache in her chest release.

"And the offer?" She finally asked trying to keep her mind on track the best she could. Loki finally grinned.

"I had trepidation over this offer and my decision to still be made from it but now I am sure. It has been discussed by Thor with Odin on several occasions about finding a way to bestow upon Jane longevity." Loki explained. He was killing Cairo with his round about way to get to the point but she tried to be patient. "There is no way Odin knows that currently exists for such a task, however he has offered myself and Thor an opportunity to be enchanted with a spell to become human, to grow old with the two of you and then once your lives are lived the enchantment will end and we will return to who we are now." Cairo knew her mouth was hung open.

"Say what?" Was all she could answer with.

"Was I not clear?" It was Loki who was now confused.

"No I just. So you're going to stay here on earth, you're actually going to grow old with no powers or strength to help you, all to stay with me?" She repeated.

"Yes. Odin has his reasons for this opportunity."

"Like what?"

"80 to 90 years is nothing to Asgradians. Odin wishes to put our minds back on track. He also thinks this will give myself and Thor a much deeper understanding of what you humans go through in your lifetime. Once this enchantment ends we are to promise to give our lives for Asgard and Asgard alone. Anything needed to be done for Asgard, marriage, war anything, we will be bound by honor to do it."

"This might be kinda early but seeing as we're having a odd but touching heart to heart here, what about children?"

"We are free to bare children with you. Any child born of us would hold longevity and would come with us back to Asgard." Cairo took a deep breath. She wasn't overly enthusiastic but then again it was a lot to absorb.

"And you're sure you want this? To be weak, to grow old, to watch me die?" She asked leaning into the hand still cupping her cheek.

"I want this. It will not be easy watching you pass when I know I will not but no matter who I would have loved one day, even in our long lives, we would die. I would rather spend it with you for your shorter years then with a woman who has my long ones." Loki told her and kissed her. Cairo leaned into the kiss not wanting to let go. He pulled away before she could stop him. "I love you. You make me feel unlike any other woman I have ever met. I will enjoy every moment I have with you and I will cherish every moment when you are gone."

"Loki." His name was all she was able to say. Despite trying to keep herself contained she'd begin to cry. He smiled and wiped her tears with his thumbs cupping her face lovingly. "Nows a good time to stop talking and just...make love to me." She said sniffling.

"I like that thought." He replied moving so she was pressed back into her back and he was laying atop her and kissing her while his hands roamed up her top.


	34. Chapter 34: Epilogue

Loki's dreamer: yeah I actually have a hard time thinking about that too but hey think Tom Hiddleston if need be. Lol

Poodle warriors: the idea came to me last minute writing the chapter before last.

Jack dirty secret: yeah Odin is not a complete jackass

No Vacancy mind: it is bittersweet but I always planned it that way. And yes I know all about the apple and ignored it.

Akera writer of the night: I am happy you like the idea. I was worried how people would take it.

Sorceress of the trees: thanks!

Doctor Loki love: I'm sorry you feel sad. It is depressing but happy at the same time. I did want something different and felt I got that. Have fun at your grad!

I love Anime 89: I like Loki making this choice.

A\N: I want to thank my continuous reviewers, the people who review when they can and all those who were following even without reviews. Thanks for reading my stuff, thanks for the kind words and the motivation and thanks for favouriting me. Without you guys I wouldn't be such a crazy writer. :p

Chapter 34: Epilogue

Looking back on his 1000 years of life before meeting Cairo Loki realized that he had never known true happiness. He had just been living life day by day going through the motions. His fall from the Byfrost being one of his worst years but at the same time he'd have never met her without its happening.

The enchantment used to make himself and Thor into humans, or at least to a degree, was a difficult affair and not an easy spell to accomplish. The fact the Odin had offered it made Loki respect the man as a father once more. No longer did he feel the hate he once did for the lies told to him as a child. Loki was passed all that. Loki couldn't help but wonder if Odin would regret it. But it had done what Odin wanted it to do. Loki now had a much better understanding of the human species by feeling it himself.

The year after the enchantment was set in place Tony and Pepper were married and on that same night Loki asked Cairo to marry him. It would be and was a traditional Midgradian wedding and a double wedding. Cairo figured that seeing as they were all facing the same thing that Thor and Jane should share in the same joys of that day. Until that day he had never seen Cairo smile so much then on that night, or at least not until their first child was born. Loki and Cairo had been blessed with a boy. Kass they named him and he had Loki's green eyes but everything else was like Cairo. A year later Jane had given birth to her and Thor's son Selvic, named after their dear friend Eric Selvic who had tragically passed four years prior.

Tony had offered Cairo a job being the head secretary at his company, her hand was never completely the same, as well as helping her build her dream home which Loki and Cairo had offered Thor and Jane to live with them. Loki had chosen to continue helping SHIELD. After Kass, himself and Cairo had only one other child, a baby girl they named Aralia.

They never kept the truth of who himself and Thor were from their children. It was important they knew who they were so that one day they would be prepared to ascend to Asgard with them. It was a difficult beginning as they lived in a world were such things were only thought to be stories but as they grew older they finally understood.

Time was indeed short for humans but so far Loki had managed to keep his mind off death and to just live. He didn't worry about the days he would no longer have Cairo to hold in his arm but he cherished everyday that he still could. Himself and Thor had never been so close, not even as children, then they were now living together on Midgard.

Loki didn't miss his magic or his strength. He didn't miss the beautiful city of Asgard as he knew it was all waiting for him in his future but that was a future he could wait to see. Never did he think he would feel more liberated as a weak and feeble human then he did as a mighty Demi god but that was exactly how he felt. He learned much in the way of humility and respect. Midgard was not perfect nor was its people but it was his home and the people he loved lived there and that was all that mattered to him. He could not fix that world. It was as it was and would continue to evolve and change.

Loki realized that Midgard was forced to change and evolve so fast because of their short lives. In Asgard little changed because everyone had centuries to perfect what they did or to develop changes. Looking at things this way Loki was impressed by what the humans managed to do in their lives.

Really he lived life no differently on Midgard as he would on Asgard. He woke, ate breakfast with his family and then went to work, he came home to a woman who's beauty never seemed to fade, at least not his in eyes and every night he would show her how much he still loved her and how much he still desired her. On his days off they never spent it in doors. Always looking for something new to do together. Loki planned to experience everything Midgard had to offer. He had never understood why the mortals enjoyed doing things that could potentially kill them like jumping from airplanes hundred on miles from the ground but after doing it himself he understood it was the rush you felt and the feeling of achievement when you landed safely. It in turn was really no different from himself and Thor battling monsters that could potentially kill them. The thrill was what drove you onward.

Loki had been thinking about all of these things one very special morning. Cairo was at work and Loki had pretended to go to his but he stayed home. Today was Cairo's birthday and even though she was not fond of surprises he had planned a surprise party anyway. Inviting all their most treasured friends and their children.

Today Cairo turn 40. Their 17 year old daughter and 18 year old son were helping him decorate. Kass was not so excited for this events. He was much like his mother for his temperament. Aralia however was very excited but Loki knew it was because there would be boys there. He warned her to be careful were boys were concerned considering her true nature to live a lengthy life but nonetheless she was excited.

"Kass you're being an idiot!" She yelled when Kass wouldn't pass her the tape. Kass was tall like Loki and had the tape held far above his head. "Moms going to be home soon." She said and punched him in the stomach. He dropped the tape with an 'oof' sound.

"Behave, the two of you." Loki said to them but he wasn't angry with them. They were just being silly. Loki grinned to Thor who was bringing out the platters of food and to Jane who was directing the placement of them.

"I thought this was a party?" Tony Stark said strolling in. "Where's the music? The strobe lights? The alcohol?" He said tisking at Loki.

"It's a surprise party. Not much of a surprise if she can hear it from the street." Loki told the man who had been the one to give his family everything. Tony's and Pepper's daughter was standing next to her mother her red hair standing out next to even her mothers. All their kids had grown up together. The large basement Stark had included in Loki's home made a great games room. And no matter how old she got Cairo was constantly down there playing matches against the kids.

Loki greeted the others who had come to join them. Steve Rogers with his wife Maria with their 10 year old son. Bruce Banner who never took a chance at love. Natasha Romanov who only got sassier looking with age, Clint Barton who still had his ongoing on and off relationship with Natasha, Nick Fury and his son, Darcy Lewis a friend of Jane's and her current boyfriend Loki didn't know and a small handful of people they conversed with often from work. Everyone who had been invited had come which Loki didn't doubt they would.

"I saw mom's car turning the corner on the hill." Aralia said smiling. Yes, Cairo finally learned to drive. Everyone set themselves to wait for her as she came through the door. When she did the tradition was to yell surprise and so that's what everyone did. Loki grinning devilishly when Cairo gave him an 'I'm gonna kill you look.'

"Happy birthday love." He said when he finally got to get close to her.

"Fuck you. You know I hate surprises." She said growling but he could see she was amused.

"Leave the dirty talk for later we have guests." He teased her in return. And so she turned her attention to all her friends thanking them for coming and Loki couldn't help but wonder if Odin was watching and was he proud of the men him and Thor had become.

When the party finally began and the music was playing Loki took a moment to take Cairo into his arm. "I love you." He said to her kissing her forehead.

"I know." She replied tilting her head up and allowing him to kiss her lips. "I love you too." She smiled. "Don't drink too much. You suck in bed when you drink." She warned him.

"No you just think I do because when I get drunk you get drunk and together we suck." He laughed and so did she.

~The End

A/N: ok people I want everyone to know this. I was challenged to do a fic where Loki fell in love with a human. I told my challenger (Ellize Avalon) that it wasn't my thing. I couldn't see Loki loving a straight up human but I also love a challenge. And so I decided to give it a go using my one shot fic and this is where we ended up.

I didn't want Cairo to become immortal because I felt if Loki fell in love with her as a human she would stay human. This was something I was adamant about the entire time writing it. As much as I wanted to stray I believed it had to he like this.

Also I wanted to be different then other fics. So my twist with Loki was my change for this. I wanted a story of love no matter the costs of living. That love can exist even when you come from two different places and nothing could change it.

I do hope everyone did enjoy it even if the happily ever after was not 1000's of years in the making.

I do not see myself writing another Loki/pure human girl fic ever again but I am working on one involving Loki and a human who has her owns ways of living a long, long life.

Anyways tomorrow begins a new chapter of love for Loki with a new OC and a new storyline. This next story is not as serious.

Game, Set, Match!

Loki/OC Loki has always enjoyed his mischief and games. This time he decided to play a game with his mothers handmaiden but finds he had met his match for wits, smart comebacks and the inability to back down. Who will win this naughty game?

Also if you'd like you can join me on tumblr: ladyyasumi


End file.
